Our Tangled Skein
by PennyForTheGuy
Summary: Quin'Thalan Sunfire, and Tamuura. I have both these figures from Blizzard and wanted to do a piece about them. It starts when Quin spots Tamuura bathing in Zangamarsh. They never expected how much fate had in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

Our Tangled Skein…

Quin'Thalan crouched in the brush, biting his lip just a little as he smiled lavaciviously. The young looking draenei woman was completely un-aware of him as she bathed in the small glowing pool. They were both in Zangamarsh, not far from the Terrokar border.

Quin'Thalan lay down on the moss, still behind the bush, propped his chin on his hands and continued smiling and watching. He'd never been particularly picky when it came to females, elves, high; blood; or night, humans, even the orcs of the Horde had a certain charm. He hadn't found these draenei women very attractive at first. Horns, hooves, and fangs, not to mention tails and tendrils put him off a bit, that and all of them seemed dot have this hoiler-than-thou aloofness and prudishness.

Now here was one, completely naked in the middle of Zangamarsh, washing her light blue skin in it's fertile waters. He eyes followed her hands as they ran over her thighs, then up to her abdomen and finally rubbing her breasts. He stiffened a little and felt his magic involuntarily flare up. He stifled it not wanting her to sense him. The clothes at the bank spoke of a rather adept mage, to much magic pulse coming from the brush would give him away in no time.

His eyes wandered up to her face to examine those features his found so un-attractive. Her horns her a dark blue, and swept back, curving. Her eyes glowed white and pupil-less like all draenei eyes. Those tendrils still struck him as a bit odd, but at least the female's were less pronounced than the male's. Some of those poor fellows looked to be growing blue tentacles on their faces.

Some flashes of gold caught his eye and they flitted down to her tail, waving about catching light with the gleaming adornments. Of all her odd features, the tail was perhaps the least strange. The things that he really couldn't get his head around were the hooves. What kind of planet did they evolve on that they had needed hooves? He could imagine that her cloven feet could pack quite a punch, especially with her extended legs providing extra power and reach. He didn't even want to think about what a kick from a male could do.

Still despite her numerous natural hazards he kept watching her bathe. He let his mind wander into fantasies of revealing himself and having her beckon him into the pool. What would it be like? Could that tail do any tricks? Quin'Thalan's smile widened as his little fantasy continued.

Tamuura had only wanted to relax and get some of the fungus and blood off her, but found herself being watched by a nosy elven man. He seemed to think he was repressing his magic but no blood elf she had yet encountered was capable of hiding that aura. She could clearly see his green eyes glowing beneath the leaves and she could see them widen a tad from time to time, then narrow as he smiled.

She wasn't happy that he was spying on her, but found she didn't want to roast his ass just yet. As long as he stayed to the brush she really didn't care. Yes he was leering but he was also harmless. Why he was leering she didn't really understand, in her experience blood elves found her kind disgusting. She got all the grit and grime off her body and turned to grab her outer robe. The hem and sleeves had a lot of blood on them, with dirt caked on the very bottom. She immersed it in the water, kneeling in the pool rubbing the stains off her garment.

The elf stayed where he was, and if he kept to that, she'd leave him alone.

Quin'Thalan relaxed a little when she sat down to clean her mussed robe. Sitting in the pool she looked a little less sexy and he could let his body loosen a smidge. He began to absentmindedly wonder who she was, this mage. Had she remained her or returned to Out Land after crashing on Azeroth? What was her name? He frowned a bit. He didn't actually want to know that. You never learn the name of an enemy unless they're an important and powerful one.

Learn too much about your enemy and you'll hesitate when it comes time to kill. A moment's hesitation, he knew all to well, was deadly. Quin'Thalan looked a little longer at the woman, he attraction to her dwindling as he realized how it was tearing down his guard. This was not a person to lust after.

He very quietly inched himself back, crawling over the ground to get behind the stalk of a giant mushroom before standing up. Once up he was careful to tip toe directly away from it so she wouldn't spot him. He got back on the nearby rode, summoned his charger, and rode back to towards Terrokar and Firewing Point, where he was to complete his training as a paladin.

He was content to put the alluring draenei woman from his mind for the rest of his life. But as the fates would have it, he wouldn't get the chance to do that.

Tamuura was relived when the elf man finally lost interest and left. Smart move to not get up till he was behind the mushroom and walking away in the one direction, but he underestimated how far her eyes could see. She could she him riding his paladin's charger across the dirt paths and wooden bridges. She couldn't make out much detail but he had a very defined profile, the typical long ears and eyebrows of Azerothian elves, and she could see the flash of green in his eyes.

But the feature that stood out the most to her was the ocean of dark blonde hair that flared out behind him. It was so long it must lay all the way down his back when he stood still, and he obviously took good care of it. It shimmered slightly in the muted light of Zangamarsh and he wore it in a very traditional top knot.

Tamuura noticed she had been practically memorized by him as he rode away, she had stopped rubbing her robe and the wet fabric was slipping from her fingers. She shook her head, ridding herself of the image of him. He didn't hurt her, she didn't attack him, time to forget him. The Light, however, deemed that she should meet him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Quin'Thalan tapped his double blade on the stone floor of the Scryers Terrace. It had been only a month since Voren'thal had led them from Firewing point to Shattrath and pledged service to A'dal. Quin'Thalan had followed him because he too felt that the once dear Prince Kael'thas had gone too close to the edge of sanity, but he still didn't like the idea of turning to the Draenei and their Naaru allies for help.

Quin'Thalan had become a fully fledged paladin less than five months ago and had already proven himself to be very capable in the field, so much so that Voren'thal himself sent for Quin'Thalan supposedly to send him on a mission of utmost importance. But he was still being made to wait outside the Scryers Library for the Seer to be ready for him.

He turned his eyes up towards the Aldor Terrace, just barely visible through the thick haze of Terrokar forest. The Aldor priests did not trust any Scryer any further than they could throw the Terrace. It was this unabaiting hate from the Aldor that had been making him so uncomfortable. He wasn't fool enough to expect them to accept his kind with open arms after they joined A'dal. But he thought that the Draenei welcomed any help in fighting evil, and that they prided themselves on guiding people to the Light. Maybe they resented the fact that Voren'thal and the Scryers had come of their own volition without and persuasion from anyone else.

He shrugged, and then frowned. He was trying to get out of this habit of gesturing with his thoughts. It gave him away to anyone watching. He stood stoically in his ruby red and gold armor, his giant shield hung on one arm and his tall double blade in front of him. Finally he heard soft footsteps approach and a female mage stepped up to him.

"The Seer will speak with you now." She said.

Quin'Thalan followed her into the library, past the hundreds of shelves of tomes and scrolls and up a ramp to the top level of the library where Voren'thal and his denizens spent most of their days.

"Ah, Paladin Sunfire," the Seer motioned him closer. Quin'Thalan made a small bow and stepped closer.

"You've made quite a name for yourself in a short time. I've never seen anyone progress so quickly, even Lady Liadrin is impressed."

Quin'Thalan cast down his eyes slightly.

"You honor me, but I do not yet deserve such praise."

"As of yet, young paladin, only your skills in combat and harnessing the Light have been tested. True, it is these skills you will depend on most, but there is another you need to master."

"Sir?" he was a little confused

"Diplomacy. Paladins are not just warriors, they are meant to be more like a fighting monk. So say our new Draenei allies, and the human refugees. You are a good solider but you are still rather brash and impetuous. I realize a young male can only be expected to be such, but you still must learn to humble yourself."

"Sir, I am thoroughly confused. I thought you had a mission for me."

"I do. Your going to lead a group of our Scryers to Lower City for a small meeting with Aldor priests."

"Negotiations? Wouldn't it be better for a more important member to represent us?"

"This is only a small gesture. Not even offical. Just testing the waters. However your performance and the actions of your companions may, no will determine if we can seek and end to this animosity. Enemies gather at our gates even now, and it won't help anyone if we have a miniature version of Horde vs Alliance going on in Shattrath's own walls."

Quin'Thalan nodded somberly. He could understand that. It was a big reason why he had opted to finish his training in Out Land, the chance to get away form the ridiculous politics of the evaporating alliance between the two forces.

"When and were is this meeting going to take place?"

"The etherials of the Consortium have set up a tent for you. Good neutral ground and hosts. You'll head there with two of our mages tomorrow morning."

Quin'Thalan nodded again.

"Very well, you are dismissed."

Voren'thal punctuated the sentence with a small wave; then turned back to a large scroll he and another arcanist had been studying. Quin'Thalan made the short journey back to his post on one of the balconies over looking Lower City. He'd grown used to living in this place of tall, needle-like green trees and near constant mist. From time to time he felt small twinges of homesickness. But he always reminded himself that the Quel-Thalas that he once grew up in and loved no longer existed. It had been almost completely corrupted and only small pockets of it's once magical beauty still remained. Terrokar and indeed the whole of Out Land were like that. The dead spot around the once great temple of Auchidoun marred Terrokar like the Dead Scar worming through Eversong woods. Nagrand and Zangamarsh stood as two small glimpses of what Draenor may have been like long ago. But other places like Netherstorm and Shadowmoon Valley, one could only imagine what they might have been.

Fortunately that was something Quin'Thalan enjoyed doing. He'd rarely admit it, but he was a bit of a romantic. He'd heard that the area used to be called Skeletal Coast before the destruction of the planet. He could only imagine that an area with that name wasn't very pleasant. The image of fierce waves bashing and beating at white, jagged rocks jutting out of the water like so many skeletal fingers came to mind. A tiny sigh escaped him. Surely there must have been one place, perhaps a cave on a small cliff, where one could look out over the scenery and find some beauty in it. He sighed again.

Why was it that every time he heard something new about this world, it ended up disappointing him?

Tamuura was tired. Days of studying and meditating and practicing spell after spell, cantrip after cantrip. But this was necessary, a Draenei mage had to be arguably more disciplined than even the finest and most stoic warrior, for delving into the arcane was perhaps more dangerous than charging a man'ari eredar head on. A mage had to constantly toe the line of power and addiction, and not only that but resist the siren call of fel magic. Tamuura was determined to live up to the shining reputation of the Draenei mages. Yet there was a time to work, and a time to rest. It was long past the time she should have put the books away and gone to sleep. Now she could barely lift her hooves off the stone floor of the Aldor Terrace as she dragged herself to her cot.

She collapsed onto it, and could feel herself drifting off almost instantly. The sound of large heavy hooves coming up behind her told her that she wouldn't get to sleep just yet.

"Tamuura?" a deep, gentle, slightly shy voice whispered. She half considered ignoring him and pretending to already be asleep but integrity won out.

"Yes Illis?"

"The priestess asked me to assemble a small group to meet the Scryers tomorrow, and as our most powerful young mage I thought you should come."

"Fine, fine, what time?" she waved a hand dismissively as she spoke.

"We leave a few hours after dawn."

"I'll be there." She said through a yawn.

Illis thought it might be a bad idea to ask her when she was so tired, but he had little other choice. Once out Tamuura was impossible to wake. He was sure that she wouldn't be happy with what she agreed to when she got up, but she agreed and for once he could hold something over her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Quin'Thalan tapped the table with a finger. He frowned and balled his fist. Another habit he was trying to train out of himself. He had a huge mug of ale in the other hand but he had yet to take a drink. His stomach was doing somersaults and he was sure even one sip would send it over the edge. Despite his inner nervousness his face and body projected the image of complete calm.

He sat at the small table with two mages on either side, both of them also capable members of the Scryers. Quin'Thalan had made sure to ask only those with more humble personalities to keep any potential for confrontation to a minimum. The group representing the Aldor should arrive any moment.

Tamuura stood in front of the Terrace lift with Illis and a priestess named Haali. They rode the lift down to the Terrace of Lights, then made the short walk down to Lower City, where the small tent set up by the Consortium could be seen.

"The Scryers must certainly be there already." Said Haali. Tamuura shot her a withering glance. She hadn't overslept but she had nearly forgotten she agreed to this. She had only gotten to the lift a few moments before Illis had given up waiting. Illis nodded to one of the Consortium guards and entered the tent, with Haali and Tamuura right behind.

Quin'Thalan stood when the Aldor paladin entered the tent; he nodded respectfully and shook the man's huge hand. It was so big that even armored Quin'Thalan's hand was completely engulfed by it. Quin'Thalan ignored that fact and politely introduced himself.

"I am Quin'Thalan Sunfire, honored member of the Blood Knights."

The draenei nodded,

"And I am Illis, servant of the Aldor." He released the elf's hand and gestured to his companions, "this is Haali, she is a Priestess of the Light; and she is Tamuura. She is one of our more promising mages."

Quin'Thalan's eyes only lingered on Haali a moment. She had very dark blue skin but nearly white hair, with large down curving horns. Tamuura had a very stern expression but something about her looked familiar. Quin'Thalan wondered for a second if he'd seen her some where in the city before. He shrugged off the feeling of deja'vu and turned to introduce his own escort. Illis had set that standard.

"These two mages are Magister Dawnstar," the dark haired man nodded, "and his apprentice Traele Bloodfeather." She made a small curt bow.

With intros settled Quin'Thalan and Illis sat down at the table together, with their companions behind them. Though there might have only been a few inches of space between them Quin'Thalan felt as if the draenei might as well have been on the other side of the Dark Portal.

There was a long, tense silence, which the elven man finally broke.

"I admit that while I was selected to hold negotiations with you, I'm not entirely sure where to begin. Our two groups don't have much in the way of outright hostility," he made sure to keep his gestures non-threatening, " it's seems to me as more of a race for A'dal's favor."

Haali wrinkled her nose, but said nothing.

"I understand, Paladin Sunfire," said Illis, "but I have a clearer idea of what to do."

"And that would be?"

"We can't do anything drastic now, but perhaps we could report to our superiors that we would like to begin discussing how to stop this…competition. I too see this as being petty and pointless. I know that we are only as weak against the Legion as we are divided amongst ourselves."

"I am glad to see we share that view."

Quin'Thalan opened his mouth to speak again but a hand being slammed down on the table stopped him. Tamuura eyed him, sneering.

"Have I…offended…you?"

"I thought I recognized you!"

Quin'Thalan's face was not the only one to have a look of complete confusion.

"Tamuura?" Illis looked not only confused but worried.

"The blood elf who was spying on me!"

"When?" asked Quin'Thalan.

"Yes, when?" said Illis, "You barely ever leave the Terrace and no one can watch it from the Scryers Terrace."

"Six months ago I was bathing in Zangamarsh and a blood elf man was peering through the bushes at me. I saw him as he rode away, and its this man here." She jabbed a finger at Quin'Thalan.

He fought not to show it, but he now realized why she looked familiar. Yes, this was that same alluring draenei woman he'd been watching as a novice paladin. Oh, of all the female draenei aracanists it had to be her in this group. Thankfully Illis didn't believe her.

"Tamuura, how could you possibly recognize him? You could only have seen him for a few seconds from a great distance…" she cut him off.

"You know how good my eyes and memory are."

"Yes but still…"

Tamuura stormed out, Haali used it as an excuse to leave as well. Illis chased after them but assured them that he'd try to convince his superiors that it went well. But with one of their female members screaming about being ogled he was sure this would turn into a disaster.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Could she be mistaken, Quin'Thalan?" Voren'thal questioned him quietly.

"Perhaps, but…I doubt it. She looked familiar to me too."

"When you saw her, did you approach her?"

Quin'Thalan shook his golden head.

"Never got closer then nine feet."

Voren'thal shook his own head.

"I am well aware of your reputation with the ladies. I'm also aware that this took place while you were still in training at Firewing point. Worse comes to worse you can claim that you've since reformed yourself, but I doubt that it will get that bad."

Quin'Thalan looked up at the Seer through thick locks that had fallen in front of his face.

"And, the conference?"

"Too early to tell. I as yet have no word from the Aldor. However;" he placed a hand on the paladin's armored shoulder, "I don't think this bodes well for any truce."

Quin'Thalan sighed. He'd known that this meeting could make or break him, and the Scryers. Just his luck…

Voren'thal dismissed him, and he wandered out onto the Terrace. He stood in the muted sunlight for a few moments, then summoned his charger. He did not like the looks he was getting from his fellow Scryers. He rode out onto the lift, then sped around the Terrace of Lights and out into Terrokar Forest. He sought out the nearest village of unfriendly Skettis, and literally launched himself at the nearest one. One hit in the chest from his double blade and the creature fell to the ground with a thud. It made a gurgling groan as it bled out.

Quin'Thalan stepped over it's corpse towards the next one. A magic user it began conjuring a spell. Quin'Thalan summoned his mana reserve and silenced it, knocking it back with the torrent of magic. With its spell interrupted and its mind momentary muddled it was easy to finish off. However its dying shierk was shrill enough to call five fighters and tow other casters too him.

As they ran towards him Quin'Thalan smirked. He'd taken down twice as many far more powerful enemies, and readied himself to strike down the first two fighters who charged him. He ran one through, and kicked the other to buy him the time he needed to extract his blade from the other's abdomen. By the time the second fighter was up all it could do was watch as it's own body was sliced open.

Another caster began summoning a spell, but Quin'Thalan jumped forward and knocked it down to. It completed its spell but the ball of nature magic missed Quin'Thalan by miles and shot harmlessly into the air. One great stomp from his steel boot crushed the creature's neck. Another fighter tried to backstab him but he simply thrust the other end of his double blade into its stomach. It groaned, and slid off the blade onto the ground, clutching the wound. The fourth warrior charged Quin'Thalan with a determined shriek and the caster behind it was working on another spell. Quin'Thalan steeled himself, dodged the warrior's strike, caught it round the middle and kneed it in the belly, knocking the wind out of it.

He then directed another arcane torrent at the caster. He released it too late, but the torrent did unsettle the creature and throw its aim off, the spell only hitting his left spaulder. The warrior was regaining its breath and Quin'Thalan knew it would try to hamstring him. So he threw it back, grabbed it by the throat and threw it by its neck. The pointed ends of his gauntlet tore into its flesh, and a trail of crimson blood followed the creature through the air. It landed with a sickening crunch a few feet away.

For a moment the caster stood frozen as Quin'Thalan stared it down. The one he threw moaned; perhaps drawing it's final breath. The caster's fear got the better of it and it turned to run. But Skettis can only shamble at best, and the elf closest the distance between himself and the bird creature in only five strides. He plunged his blade straight down into its back and ribcage. It probably didn't even register the pain before dying.

For a moment Quin'Thalan stood amid this small bit of carnage considering whether or not he had more aggression he needed to work out. He didn't have time to ponder as two shrieks alerted him to two more fighters charging him. Quin'Thalan turned and dung in for the blows, slightly wishing he hadn't left his shield behind. Suddenly a blast of frost magic rammed into one of the warriors, sending it shooting past it's shocked companion. Quin'Thalan raced towards the still standing warrior and stabbed it before it could even turn it's eyes beck to him.

The bolted warrior was still alive, but dazed. As it climbed to its feet another arcane blast hit squarely in the chest. Blood shot out of its mouth as it fell in a heap on the grass. Quin'Thalan shrugged the other warrior's corpse off his blade and turned to see what mage had come along.

His widened in shock, Tamuura stepped out from behind the trees.

"I saw you riding hard out of the city," she said in her draenei accent, "I wanted to know what great mission the Scryers had sent you on. Apparently, your mission was to take out your anger on some random enemies." She gestured to the Skettis corpses.

"Its not like anyone will shed tears over them. Not even their own kin will care."

"I wasn't chiding you."

"Really? Tell me, how go things on the Aldor Terrace? How do your superiors feel about truce after you told them about Zangamarsh?"

"Ah," she raised an eyebrow, "you admit that it was you."

He growled and sighed, running a steel covered hand through his thick hair.

"Yes…it was. I remember you."

Tamuura crossed her arms over her chest, the feeling of being watching from the shadows returning to her. She watched Quin'Thalan's chiseled but severe face as he tried to decide what to say. When she'd seen him six months ago he'd seemed, younger somehow. He looked like ten years had passed, not six months. Maybe he'd matured since then.

"I'm…sorry. I have a wandering eye, and I never expected to have this, come back to me."

"I'm glad you apologize, and I accept it. But you should always prepare for the unexpected," she paused as a chorus of Skettis calls heralded the approach of at least 15 of the creatures, "and be ready to act accordingly."

With that she summoned a great elekk and rode off towards Shattrath, with Quin'Thalan not far behind on his copper colored charger.

Once back in the city they didn't speak again, or even look at each other as they rode off to their faction's Terrace. Quin'Thalan was quite thankful he'd gotten the chance to speak to her. This might yet save the chance for a truce.

He wasn't on duty, so once on the Terrace he simply went back to his little tent and removed his armor, and lay down on the small bundle of pillows and covers that passed for his bed. It certainly wasn't as comfortable as his old bed back in Silvermoon, but it was much better than the straw and linen thing he and all the other Paladins had slept on at Firewing Point. Sharth had not been well known for being considerate of his underlings.

He settled down, and threw a blanket over his legs, and let his thoughts wander as he drifted off. Of course they turned to the Aldor aracnist again. She had both nearly broken his goals and saved them. As he fell further into sleep the image of her in Zangamarsh surfaced again. She was all light blue skin and luscious curves, no ornate Aldor robes, her face soft and relaxed in the marsh's ethereal light. A little smile grew on his face as his dream departed from reality and his old fantasy played out.

"He apologized?" said Priestess Ishanah.

"Yes," said Tamuura, "I happened to run into him in Terrokar, we spoke briefly of the incident, and he apologized. He said he had 'a wandering eye'."

Tamuura rolled her eyes but the Priestess did not seem to care about that bit. The leader of the Aldor only stood silently looking out to the light of A'dal streaming from the center of the city. Finally she spoke.

"Then perhaps learning the truth of the light has begun to make him a better man."

"Perhaps." Tamuura stood with a hand on her hip, her tone slightly dubious.

"You distrust him because he is a Scryer, or a blood elf?"

"Both."

The priestess finally turned her white, shining eyes on the mage.

"Prejudice benefits no one, Tamuura. You would do well to learn that on your own before fate forces you too."

Tamuura humbled herself.

"Yes, Priestess I understand. I know that I am young and inexperienced yet, but…" she trailed off, her own eyes looking towards A'dal's light.

"I know," the priestess said in a soothing tone, "such things can be hard to remember in the face of recent events, especially when they are fresh in the memory of one so young. Go back to your studies, Tamuura, it is not just matters of life your have yet to master."

Tamuura nodded, bowed, and walked off to bury herself in her tomes again. As she read and worked, part of Tamuura's mind drifted off. She'd learned how to juggle her studies and other thoughts quite well, but these were particularly distracting. Quin'Thalan's face kept floating through her mind's eye. It was a hawk-like face, with sharp angles and a penetrating glare. His fel green eyes could unsettle her some when he looked at her. Yet, it could also be called a handsome face, especially when framed by that sea of dark blonde hair.

Tamuura shook her head slightly. She wasn't sure why she kept thinking about a blood elf's hair of all things. Honestly, Quin'Thalan struck her as a vain philanderer more than anything else. His armor was ridiculously ornate, to the point it should render him useless as a paladin. But today she had seen for herself how adept a fighter he was in spite of his choice of armor. She could safely say his skills and talent put some of the Aldor paladins to shame. She found that slightly disturbing considering that up until recently the Blood Knights had stolen their Light power from Mu'ru.

As much as she tried to banish the images of him, the memory of him riding off on his copper charger, with his blonde hair flying out behind him; still refused to be put down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Quin'Thalan woke up ravenously hungry, as hungry as he usually was after a steamy night with a woman, the only difference here being he'd been dreaming. He wasn't particularly ashamed of this, he certainly wouldn't divulge it to anyone but he wouldn't lose sleep over dreaming about a draenei either. He cleaned off a bit, changed his silken clothes and stepped outside to make a cooking fire. Once lit he reached into one of his bags and pulled out a large amount of crabmeat, which he proceeded to mix with flour and spices for crab cakes. Quin'Thalan cooked a lot of his own meals because of his infamous hollow leg.

Paladins and fighters were big eaters as a rule simply because of the enormous amount physical energy they expended, but Quin'Thalan had a large appetite before he even began training, and it had only grown since. He found it easier to hunt and buy his own food rather than go to taverns and have the staff start give him frightened and amazed looks when he half way through his meal.

He put a pot of oil over the fire and let it boil, then dunked the fifteen cakes he made in. He always tried to make a little more than he'd eat but he wasn't just how many he'd eat this time. While they cooked he dug out one of his last bottles of moonberry juice. He'd have to go the Cenarion Outpost soon to get some more of his favorite drink. The crab cakes where done quickly and he ladled them out, and let them drain and cool on a plate for a few minutes.

While he waited for them to cool, Traele Bloodfeather approached. She had an odd little smile on her face and once she got up to him she said nothing. Quin'Thalan raised an eyebrow.

"What brings you here?"

"Have you not heard?" she said.

"No, I've been sleeping."

She sat down next to him and leaned in a little.

"The Aldor are willing to set up another meeting."

Quin'Thalan let out a small sigh of relief.

"Good."

He took another swig of his drink and turned eyes out towards the city. He poked at the cakes trying to see if they were cool yet. They were not. He growled and rubbed his slightly scalded finger. Traele eyed him, then the cakes, and lifted her hand. She conjured a small, icy wind, and blew it towards the cakes to cool them. She also blew it over Quin'Thalan's lap, and his still slightly aroused loins. He stiffened his muscles and felt goose bumps cover his flesh as the icy chill passed over him. Traele did not seem to notice this.

"There," she extinguished the spell, "they should be cool now."

"Thank you." said Quin'Thalan, his voice a little tight. He picked up one of the crab cakes and munched on it, hoping his nether region would thaw quickly. Thankfully it did, and he was able to enjoy the fruits of his efforts. He offered a cake to Traele; which she took, but barely nibbled. She mostly just stared at him, slowly edged closer to him in a way that she must have thought was subtle.

Quin'Thalan more or less ignored the closing space between them, till he felt a small hand come to rest on his arm.

"Yes, Traele?"

"I've been trying to think of some clever, flirtatious way to ask this," she said in a sultry tone, "but I think I'll just take the direct approach. Do you have a mate, and if not, would you be mine?"

Quin'Thalan sighed. Not the first young elf to want him for a mate, but certainly the most forward.

"I don't have a mate, but I'm not really looking for one. You're a desirable woman no doubt, but I don't want to be your partner."

Traele looked pretty angry for a moment, then the anger melted away. Well, not completely; she still looked a little perturbed.

"And why are you not looking for a mate? Our race numbers only in the thousands, it's our duty to propagate."

"You say that like some horny man said that to you the night you gave him your virginity."

Now she looked angry again.

"I'm not looking for a mate because I have plenty of life left to live. I'm in no hurry to settle down and start making babies. Besides, the only woman I want to have children with is a woman who is my equal."

He popped another cake into his mouth.

"Plenty of life? How old are you? You have to be at least 100."

He shook his head, but his mouth was still full of crab, he chewed slowly, taking his sweet time till answering.

"I'm not 100," he said after swallowing, "I'm about 75."

"75… that young?" she whispered. Her anger had been momentarily replaced by shock. Most blood and high elves were not considered real adults till the age of 80. Traele herself was 94, and considered to be very young, barely into adulthood.

"How have you gotten past everything?" she asked.

"Last I checked as long as your large and strong enough to hold a sword you be a paladin." Quin'Thalan said defensively.

"What about your face? Some kind of spell?"

Quin'Thalan reached up and touched his high cheekbone.

"Yes, I look older than my years. Certain events aged me prematurely."

"The Scourge." Traele said in a low tone.

"Among other things."

"Do you…"

"No," he cut her off, "I don't wish to talk about it right now."

Traele shot him a look, then shrugged. She got up and walked off, the revelation of his age taking the edge off her anger. He didn't like shooting women down like that but Traele struck him as the insecure jealous type, just the type he preferred to avoid.

He was glad to hear that the truce may happen after all, though he hoped that Voren'thal would now send the more prominent members to the talks rather than him. As much as he was drawn to her, he did not want to see Tamuura again.

Tamuura's thoughts of the blood elf finally dissipated as she dealt with a particularly difficult spell. Her face showed frustration but she felt a great deal of peace buried in the art of the arcane. Her people had been perfecting the practice of magic for countless millennia even before they caught the eye of Sargeras. Even a few of the arch-mages she trained with were old enough to remember their days of Argus, back when the word eredar meant more than demon.

They'd spoken of it from time to time. They told her about the old capital city, Mac'Aree; which made Shattrath look like a collection of huts. Mac'Aree's rivers were said to have glowed even in the deepest night, and the whole of the city was decorated with glistening crystals craved into scared and powerful magic emblems. And of course, back then the great triumvirate ruled. Velen, his beloved friend Kil'Jaeden, and the great general Archimonde.

Tamuura's hands and mind began to master the spell as she thought of their old ways, she almost felt as if she were calling on some of that ancient wisdom. She cast the spell, and closed her eye for a moment. How far the eredar fell when they accepted the Dark Titan's offer.

She opened her eyes and steeled herself. The eredar made their choice, and the draenei made theirs. She would get nowhere mourning what was. She took in a deep breath and preformed the spell again, the incantation and channeling becoming even easier. She smiled as it hit the dummy. This one would be very useful out on the battlefield.

She frowned, for whatever convoluted reason brought the paladin back to her thoughts. Watching him on the battlefield, felling enemies like so many flies. Sometimes being a mage could be annoying. Her attacks were devastating but once there were more than two foes targeting her she was pretty much done for. That's why she so rarely went on any quest alone, she always took at least a priest with her. At times she got just a tad jealous of heavy fighters and their ability to simply plow through enemies like brush.

She shook her head and continued practicing the new spell but the images of the elf man did not go away. Again and again she saw him charging Skettis, his crimson armor gleaming, his golden blade becoming like a shaft of lightening. Why was she so captivated by an elf, a Scryer? One who had leered at her while she was bathing.

A new image surfaced, one of the paladin's dumbfounded face when she announced what he had done. He'd forgotten, she'd forgotten, neither of them ever expected to see each other again. She wondered if she should have not mentioned it when she saw him. It didn't really matter, with his seeming regret the negotiations where continuing.

Finally Tamuura stopped, and went to sit down. Her stomach rumbled angrily at her. She probably hadn't eaten since getting back from that same meeting. She conjured bread and water and quietly ate, chiding herself for forgetting this again. As she ate the thoughts of the elf persisted. She felt as if a small magic hook was tugging at her, enticing her towards the Scryer. She smiled sardonically as she wondered whether elves knew any spells that could do that.

Though she thought it best not to see him again she knew she would. She was still part of the negotiations and Shattrath though large had a relatively small population. Running into him was inevitable.

Later that day the normally omnipresent mists lifted, and made the air clear enough that people on the Aldor and Scryers Terraces could just see one another. Both Tamuura and Quin'Thalan where standing outside at the edges of their Terraces, taking in the rare sight.

Quin'Thalan's keen elven eyes moved over the many Aldor that had crowded the edge of the Terrace. He could just make out Tamuura standing slightly the back of them. He almost felt a shudder a move down his back her eyes seemed to be trained right on him. One thing he'd never get used to about the draenei was those pupil-less eyes of theirs; one never could really tell where they were looking.

Besides her unnerving eyes he could just see the fine but stark lines of her face. He did not know if she used make up to create the sharp contrasts around her eyes and lips, but he liked it all the same. He was thankful Tamuura was so very far away he probably looked like he was simply staring out into space. He didn't want any other elf to know he was watching the same draenei that had accused him of being a peeping tom.

Still he couldn't help but stare. He had to admit that these blue, horned, hoofed women were growing on him, but there was something and but her that tugged something in him so all he could do was stare.

Quin'Thalan was easy to spot in the unusually clear afternoon. His bright red armor and impressive height made him stand out like a sore thumb amidst all the other skinnier elves clad in cloth robes. Everything about him was far grander than normal, he stood a full head taller than most male elves, he was built heavier, and something about how he spoke and carried himself, he seemed immune to the aloofness of most Scryers.

But he was still a blood elf, she reminded herself. He was still addicted to magic as all his kind were, he also had fel taint glowing in his eyes, and he had many personal shortcomings as well. His rather loose history with females chief among them.

Even reminding herself of all this Tamuura remained there, staring at him. She wondered if his eyes were keen enough to spot her. She hoped not, and made a point of standing behind some of the apprentices to remain hidden. A wind picked up and began blowing new mists in from Zangamarsh. They swept down into the city and began to obscure the Scryers Terrace once again. Slowly Quin'Thalan disappeared from sight, her last glimpse of him being his red shining armor and fel green eyes.

After the mists had settled in she remained where she was, staring out towards the Terrace until Illis tapped her shoulder.

"Tamuura?"

She turned to him and smiled.

"Shouldn't you be out chasing spirits?" she joked.

"You still make fun of a shaman's ways?" he said with a raised eye brow.

"No, we need your strength, I'm just trying to cheer myself up."

"There are better ways to do that." He said.

Tamuura nodded.

"What troubles you?"

"I think you can figure that out. You always knew me even before you started communing with the elements and spirits."

Illis placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The elf?"

She nodded almost imperceptibly.

"That makes sense."

They began to walk along the Terrace floor, their hooves clapping against the stone.

"You always did have a strange way of liking those who made you angry."

Tamuura prickled and her head whipped around to glare at her friend, who ignored her look. He placed a hand on his chin and kept talking almost to himself.

"I suppose you like a male who can challenge you. And you do prefer to make friends of those who can tank for you in battle. But of course most magic wielders do."

"Where are you going with this, Illis?" she said through clenched teeth.

He looked at her and gave her an infuriating smile.

"Oh, no where. Just musing."

She stopped walking and halfway considered throwing a little frostbolt at his tail to punish him.

"You can ice it right off, Tamuura," Illis said, still smiling, "but that won't change anything. I think this could be a good match, really."

That did it. Illis ran down the Terrace walkway, laughing like a mad man and dodging dozens frostbolts. Provoking Tamuura was fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Illis had been joking when he said it would be a good match. He loved to things like that just to get her angry. It was the one trait she hated in her dear friend, this need of his to get her riled and break her cool, controlled façade. Still she felt something stir within her when this dear friend said that the elf would be a good match.

Tamuura never gave much thought to the business of mate finding. All her energy was focused on becoming a mage, on working to help fix the myriad of problems facing her people and all other blighted by the Burning Legion. Now matters of the heart barged in and refused to leave room for anything else. And an elf, of all things. Why this elf? Why be so attracted to him? Power, looks, pure masculine charisma? She knew of a half elf named Arator in Honor Hold off in the wastes of Hellfire Peninsula. She also knew that prior to the corruption of the Legion there had been some inter-breeding between her own kind and orcs.

One strange part of her mind began to muse on what would come of a union between draenei and blood elf. She shook her briskly to rid herself of the thought. Yet she felt her body already beginning to betray her. The more Quin'Thalan came to mind the more she like a mere adolescent with her first crush. She leaned against a wall and closed her eyes, calling upon all her years of mental training to clear her mind.

Presently she felt her limbs stop quivering and she regained equilibrium. She'd had crushes when she was young, and she remembered how pervasive they were and also how quickly they faded. She had only to contain this for awhile and eventually her fascination with him would fade. No matter what Illis said, draenei and blood elf is not a good match.

A day later Tamuura was with about six other Aldor members during the second round of talks. Tamuura wasn't sure if a day really had passed, the previous hours were a blur, there was simply too much of that damn elf running through her head to tell one time from another. Thankfully he was not present at the talks. Other, higher ranking Scryers were in attendance. And Voren'thal was not one to place a liability like Quin'Thalan in such an important meeting.

Tamuura said nothing throughout, and no one but Illis paid her any mind. Occasionally he'd look over to see how she was doing. To anyone else her passive expression would have been convincing but Illis saw the old sign of distraction in his friend. She was far from all this, and from the sight look of distress he surmised it was no difficult spell preying on her mind.

He sighed. Maybe he had gone a little too far this time. Within a few hours the Aldor and Scryers departed, and Illis caught up with Tamuura.

"You look like you need to talk to someone." He said.

Tamuura smiled slightly.

"I can never decide if you're the best friend I could ask for a monumental pain in the ass."

"I'm a bit of both."

"I can see that."

Illis pointed to the World's End Tavern.

"The Tauren Chieftains will be playing soon. It'll be harder for eavesdroppers to hear. I assume these are things you don't want anyone else to know."

Tamuura sighed. She didn't much care for the eardrum bursting music of the Horde, but Illis's point was fair. Sure enough the band's equipment was being set up as they entered. Illis order them both some watered down ale and they sat tucked away in a corner. Tamuura took a few drinks but played with the handle of the mug.

Illis said nothing until the band came on stage.

"Him, is it him who is bothering you?" he asked. He voice was inaudible to anyone else but Tamuura's ears picked it up well enough.

"Yes." she took another drink.

"Well," Illis sat back with his mug, "what do you plan to do?"

"Ignore him, it'll fade. It always had."

Illis rolled his eyes.

"No it won't, Tamuura."

"It always has before." She said defensively, turning her eyes on him.

"You were a child then, Tamuura. Puppy love fades, yes, but not this. I almost wish something like this might have happened to you sooner."

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because you always want to control yourself. You seem to think you can quash any emotion you don't need. I understand why you want to do that, but it's folly." Illis sighed and put down his mug, rubbing his temple with his other hand.

"It's like the relationship most races have with the elements, and even magic. It's a force they barely understand; yet they wield it regardless. They try to put it under a yoke, and what happens? They end up wreaking great destruction whether they wanted to or not."

Tamuura nodded. Shadowmoon Valley was the product of the orcs severing ties with nature. The blood elves own magical addiction was wrought by their ancestors feasting too long on the magic of the Well of Eternity. As a mage she did not try to harness magic, only to influence it enough so she could use it.

"I understand, Illis. But I feel it would be very bad to do anything about this. There is simply too much to ruin, too much to lose."

Illis sighed again.

"I wasn't lying completely when I said it might be a good match."

"Illis," Tamuura growled, "you know nothing of him. Stop playing match maker."

Illis turned back to his mug. Tamuura was right on that account. But he really wanted her start following her emotions instead of denying them, and he was insanely curious be nature. There was only one thing to do then, to see this through.

Quin'Thalan had gone down to the Lower City to oversee some of the paladin recruits forging their weapons. He felt calmer than normal listening to the clanging on hammer on steel and the hiss of raw iron being quenched. The only unpleasant thing was the roaring heat wafting form the huge furnace. The recruits were wiping huge drops of sweat from their brows as they worked, and Quin'Thalan had made sure to place himself near a door to the Terrace of Lights so he'd get a cool breeze. In his armor he'd have turned to baked elf hours ago if he hadn't stood there.

Suddenly a huge hand clapped down on his pauldron, hard enough to make his shoulder give a little. Quin'Thalan's reaction was purely instinctual, he jumped away from the hand readied his weapon. When he whipped around he saw the draenei man from the first negotiations. Quin'Thalan relaxed and stood slowly.

"Illis, isn't it?"

"Yes, I am very sorry to have given you such a start, I thought you heard me coming."

Quin'Thalan frowned. His brain was still in lizard mode, and he still felt like fighting whatever was near. The recruits had stopped pounding when they saw him move, and were staring at him with confused and worried looks.

"Paladin Sunfire?" said one.

Quin'Thalan sighed and affected nonchalance.

"It's perfectly fine, ignore this, get back to your weapons, NOW!"

Instantly they scurried back to work, pounding like mad at the rough blades. Quin'Thalan smiled, raw recruits were always entertaining. He turned to Illis.

"You wanted something?"

"Yes, just a talk."

"A talk?" he raised an eyebrow, "about what, pray tell?"

"Anything, really."

If at all possible Quin'Thalan's confusion deepened.

"Allow me to clarify." Said Illis

"Please do," said Quin'Thalan, voice betraying more than a little annoyance.

"I'm very curious, just by nature, and you have proven yourself to be somewhat of an enigma."

Quin'Thalan said nothing.

"Your reputation as a shameless flirt is well established, but you also seem to treat others quite fairly. I'm simply curious as to what kind of man you are."

Quin'Thalan crossed his arms.

"I still don't understand why your doing this."

"I told you, curiosity."

"Well I don't exactly fell like giving you the details of my private life." The paladin said with a frown.

Illis held up his hands.

"Understandable. But permit me just one more question."

Quin'Thalan rolled his green eyes.

"Do you remember that first woman's name?"

Quin'Thalan was a little shocked by that question. Why did Illis care so much about this? Suddenly a name floated through his mind. Zalaaria, she was the first woman how allowed him into her bed. Quin'Thalan was surprised at himself. Illis saw the elf's small expressions as he thought. Yes, he remembered very well. Illis smiled to himself and walked off with out another word.

Quin'Thalan continued on through his duties that day but in the back of his mind he went through all the memories of the various women he had met. He remembered the names of all of them. Zalaaria, Liana, Nora (first human), Anaelle, Gorgona (only orc), Andriana (night elf), and so many others, he could remember all their names.

Maybe he was a better man than most thought. He smiled to himself. He still wasn't sure what Illis wanted of him, but he did think that the draenei was far from done.

Illis stood before Priestess Ishanah as she considered his proposal.

"Are you sure this will help negotiations, Illis?"

"Quite, dear Priestess."

She stared at him a moment, expression imperceptible even to him.

"The Scryers may not agree." She said.

"I do not why they wouldn't, what better way to cement good relations? Of course we'd have to pick participants very, very carefully, but I believe I've found a few potentials already."

Again there was a long awkward pause as the Priestess considered.

"I will have our representatives bring it up at the next round of talks."

Illis grinned.

"Thank you Priestess." He said as he bowed.

"Thank you Illis, may the Light be with you."

"And the elements with you." he said.

A few days later Tamuura was approached by the main ambassador of the Aldor.

"Arcanist Tamuura?" he said.

"Yes, what brings the leader of the negotiations here?"

"You've been selected by the High Priestess for a special mission, to be undertaken along side a Scryer."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Along side a Scryer? Why?"

"A show of good will, and a means to create some amiable relations between our two factions." He said matter-o-factly.

"Which Scryer, then?"

"I do not know. Report to the Terrace of Lights in two days. You will find your partner there. I do know what you mission is."

"And?"

"You are to investigate the workings of the Sunfury Elves in Netherstorm, and see how much they are entrenched in Tempest Keep." On mentioning the Naaru fortress ship his even tone broke a little. Every draenei felt some degree of violation when Kael'thas' elves took the great ship from them.

"I will be honored to do so." She said.

He nodded, and walked away. Tamuura took a deep breath. Two days to prepare for a long stay in Netherstorm.

Tamuura did not think much about her Scryer partner. She worried more about her spells and discipline; Netherstorm was dangerous in too many ways to count. Blood elves, rouge etherials, demons, and so much more. She hoped sincerely that her selected partner was adept enough not only to survive, but to gather the information they needed whatever way they could.

Finally the fateful morning came and Tamuura picked up her small pack. Nice thing about being a mage, she could conjure her own food and drink and needed no ammo and few weapons. She could travel light. She walked over the Terrace towards the lift, feeling just a little nervous. A few fellow Aldor offered goodbyes and words of luck as she walked away.

Haali came up to her and rode down with her, giving her some blessings and wishing her well. Tamuura felt her nervousness increase a bit, they all knew that this may be the last time they see her. Netherstorm had claimed more than one noble draenei. Tamuura took a deep breath as she walked around the Terrace of Lights, calming her fears.

She arrived at the training grounds of the Sha-tar, where she made out the Aldor ambassador, along with two other draenei and what she assumed was the Scryer ambassador. She approached the group, greeted them, and the Scryer man spoke.

"Pardon his tardiness, Arcanist. Paladin Sunfire should be here shortly."

"Sunfire?" said Tamuura.

Before she could say anything else, he arrived. Clad in his ornate crimson and gold armor, holding his great shield and long double blade, his green eyes aflame and his ocean of dark blonde hair being caressed by the wind.

"Quin'Thalan Sunfire."said Tamuura.

Quin'Thalan saw her, paused, and looked at the Scryer ambassador, who nodded. The two stared at each other for a moment, then Tamuura smiled poisonously, and turned back towards the Aldor Terrace, and then screamed at the very top of her lungs.

"ILLIS!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tamuura kept her eyes forward, griping the reins so hard her knuckles were turning white. It wasn't because she was angry and trying to avoid looking at Quin'Thalan. It was because the dipping movement of the Nether-ray was making her terribly queasy. She really wished she could have ridden a hippogryph or a griffin, but these things the Shatari Skyguard gave them were just horrible.

"Tamuura, are you alright?" Quin'Thalan nearly yelled from his Nether-ray. He was having trouble handling his and was lagging behind a little. That also might have been due to his incredibly heavy armor.

She turned back and forced some bile back down her throat, and nodded. Quin'Thalan didn't think that they should stay in the air much longer if Tamuura wanted to keep her breakfast, and thankfully the Cenarion Outpost was in sight. He whistled to Tamuura, motioned down, and she nodded again. They landed in the middle of the settlement, and Tamuura walked slowly towards the waters edge, clutching her stomach.

Quin'Thalan grimaced as he watched sit down near a fountain mushroom, like she was hoping the being near the cool water would help her. He had a strong stomach himself but he knew well how much being that queasy sucked. While Tamuura recovered Quin'Thalan went to the innkeeper, and haggled over several bottles of Cenarion wine and moonberry juice.

The juice was for him, but the wine he figured he might be able to trade somewhere down the road. Goblins had a great love of wine, and he found that many of them were willing to trade information for a bottle of the best.

Back outside he saw Tamuura was still sitting the grass, her blue skin a bit blanched. He shook his head.

"We need different mounts." He said.

It'd take several days to ride over ground to Netherstorm, and they didn't have the money to buy new flying ones. Quin'Thalan looked around to see a tall night elf druid tending to several hippogryphs, and got an idea.

"Ho, sir!"

The night elf turned and eyed Quin'Thalan.

"May I help you?" he said in a deep, yet soft voice.

Quin'Thalan grabbed the reins of the Nether-rays and led them over.

"I'm afraid neither I nor my companion," he gestured towards the still queasy Tamuura, "are having a very good time of it on these creatures. I was wondering if we might have a trade?"

The night elf wrinkled his nose.

"Anyone who these hippogryphs must pay the usual fee of 1,000 gold."

Quin'Thalan smiled.

"Sir, these Nether-rays are worth 2,000 a piece. And not only that, one must be very friendly indeed with the Shatari to acquire one. I offer you them in exchange for hippogryphs, and you may do whatever you like with these."

The thought of turning such a fine profit seemed to entice the druid a bit, and stood surveying his own beasts and the clacking, floating Nether-rays. Finally he glanced at Tamuura again, and sighed.

"Fine, fine. Take them, though why anyone would pay 2,000 gold for those is beyond me."

Quin'Thalan's smile deepened and he led the hippogryphs over to where Tamuura was sitting. When the draenei looked up and saw Quin'Thalan bringing over the new mounts, she let out a huge sigh of relief. Just seeing them made her stomach settle. She stood up, brushed off her robes, and thanked him.

Quin'Thalan didn't hear much of her thank you. He felt like he had only just noticed her new robes. Instead of the long, solid garment of a novice she wore a full mages's garb. Two large purple and blue pauldrons floated over her shoulders, and a tall piece in the back held her long, dark blue hair out of her eyes. The robe itself was in two pieces, brown with blue and silver details, it exposed her trim stomach, which also had a large sapphire piercing in it.

He wondered if that was new, he did not remember that from first seeing her six months ago. The robe's lower half was cut away from the long belt, and he found his eyes continuously going back to her fish net stockings. She patted one of the hippogryphs on the head, and it nudged her with its beak, clearly already liking her.

His hippogryph pushed it's head into his face, pulling him away from staring at her. It seemed to be a jealous of the attention and wanted some from him. He patted it and starched beneath its beak. It lifted its head cooed appreciatively.

"Quin'Thalan, thank you again."

The elf's eyes snapped back to her.

"Of course, I didn't think we'd get to Netherstorm very quickly if we kept riding those."

He pointed back to the Nether-rays. Tamuura took a deep breath and held her stomach.

"Are you ready to fly, or do you need more time to rest?"

She shook her head.

"I'm quite well now."

Then she mounted her new ride, and smiled as she pulled the reins taut. With a nudge from her hooves the hippogryph leapt into the air, roaring as it caught the winds. Quin'Thalan was fast behind her on his own. As they soared over Zangamarsh Tamuura indulged in some playful maneuvers, diving and climbing, and flying around Quin'Thalan and his mount. Though he wondered how these acrobatics weren't making her sick, Quin'Thalan loved to see this playful side of the normally passive woman.

He refrained from joining in though, just like the last mount this hippogryph seemed to be a bit sluggish from his excess weight and less than perfect aerodynamics. As they headed towards the Blade's Edge Mountains, Tamuura and her hippogryph stopped twirling about. One section of the marsh was dead, drained of water. The bog lords and hydras were dangerously parched, crawling around the nearly empty lakebed, fighting over the few gallons of water left. The surrounding fungi were so dry that the tops had folded back on themselves.

Quin'Thalan was stunned, not a few months ago this part of the swamp had been saturated with life, the ground so soggy there wasn't one dry patch to walk on. He looked over to Tamuura, and tried to ask her what had happened. She was too far away to hear him, but she saw him trying to get her attention. She motioned for him to wait, she'd talk when they got down.

Quin'Thalan watched as the dead swamp passed beneath them, and the jagged, sword like rocks of the mountains greeted them. They directed their mounts up and over the rocks, into the red haze of the skies over the mountains. Not far in there was yet another Cenarion post. They landed once again, and Tamuura slowly dismounted, giving her hippogryph another pat and allowing it to get a drink from a nearby trough. Quin'Thalan allowed his to do the same, and walked up to Tamuura.

"So, what happened in that swamp?"

Tamuura's eyes were downcast.

"Naga, they've been sucking water out of all the great lakes of Zangamarsh, and collecting it. The Cenarion's shut down all the other machines but they were too late to save that place. Their hoping to reverse the machine there and pump water back in, but so far they've had little success."

"Why, why would the Naga destroy the one habitat in Outland they could survive in?" Quin'Thalan asked.

Tamuura shrugged.

"I do not know, no one does. I have heard that they wished to create a new Well of Eternity, but that is impossible."

Quin'Thalan thought for a moment, Illidan was said to have taken seven vials from the original well, though no one knew what had happened to them. Eventually he spoke.

"Yes, impossible. As terrible as that is, it is not our concern. We do have a mission…yet."

Tamuura looked up. Quin'Thalan's attention had suddenly been completely drawn to the Keeper of Grove wandering around the camp. She then noticed a little human girl, trailing behind the Keeper like a puppy dog. They stood staring for a moment, before looking back at each other. He shrugged and she waved her hands.

"One thing I can say for Out Land," he said, "it never ceases to surprise."

"Tell me about it." Said the Keeper as he passed by, the giggling little girl still right behind him.

Tamuura snorted, then started laughing. Her laughter started him laughing as well. It more tense awkward laughter than anything else. As soon as they calmed down they went back to their mounts, now with full bellies. Soon they were back in the air, flying straight towards Netherstorm.

Eventually the eerie purple sky came into view, and Tamuura felt her breath catch a little. Not from shock or awe, but because this land was so disturbed by the Mana Forges that the Great Beyond and it's airless-ness was taking over. For just a moment she felt as if the air was seeping out of her lungs as they crossed from Blade's Edge to the Netherstorm.

They did not have far to fly till they got to Area 57, the small goblin town built in the middle of the largest chunk of land. As they landed Tamuura looked around and could just see Mana Forge B'naar. She scowled as she watched the Naaru construct siphoning mana from the Nether, feeding the endless addiction of the Sunfury elves.

She heard crunching foot steps behind her and felt the paladin's presence. Though a few inches shorter then her she felt like he was looming over her.

"What do you feel for them?" she asked.

He turned his eyes to her.

"The Sunfury followers?"

"Yes, they were your brethren not so long ago."

He sighed.

"You needn't worry about my loyalty Tamuura."

"I don't, I worry about your feelings towards them."

He sighed again, though this one sounded sadder.

"I see them as one might see a former friend who has fallen into madness. And they have, they have let our addiction consume them, even our prince has. Now we can only stop them before they destroy everything, and if that means killing them, so be it."

Tamuura turned around to look at him. His jaw was set and he showed a great deal of determination. Finally he looked away from the Mana Forge and their eyes met. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like she was looking at him for the first time. She could see past the fel glow in his eyes, and just barely make out the color of the iris'.

"Quin'Thalan…"

"Yes?"

"Are your eyes, naturally… blue?"

She heard him gulp, and he stammered a tad.

"Y…yes. It's hard to tell with the fel. And even before then they had a blue a glow."

Tamuura tried to picture him with blue on blue eyes. It didn't seem like Quin'Thalan without the green. Suddenly she was very aware of how little space there was between them. She cleared her throat and turned away quickly, heading into the inn.

Quin'Thalan exhaled heavily. That moment was awkward, but in the aftermath he was feeling rather heady. He put his hand on his hips and blew out. He really wanted to start bashing thing's heads in soon, he did not think he could take many more of these long, tense moments. He was very thankful of the large, metal and leather fauld over his groin.

Now if he could only think of an excuse to keep it on all the time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tamuura had asked for some time to sleep after the journey. He didn't really think that sleep was necessary but he was sure she wanted to regain her equilibrium. He allowed her two hours, and he walked around the town, his own way of clearing his head.

He also questioned the locals about the Mana Forges. He didn't need to use any of the wine, but he found that many of them had very little idea of what was going on. Mostly due to the fact that few who dared venture to them ever came back.

It made sense; the Sunfury followers would protect those forges as if their own hearts were contained within. Many of the goblins suggested he ask the etherials of the Consortium. The etherials were well known for doing business with anyone. They mentioned as well, the eco-domes the etherials had set up, apparently protecting those areas from the destruction of the Mana Forges.

They had some good places to start, and he checked the time. Tamuura had about ten minutes left to rest. He went back to the inn, and found her still lying on the stark bed in the exact same position he left her in. He tip toed over to the bed next to her, and gingerly sat down. She looked like many other women he'd seen, lying on her side, facing away from him.

His eyes wandered down her body, and he noticed her hooves were shoed. It seemed an oddly bestial thing, but he understood why it would be better to have them shoed. Finally he reached out and placed a hand on his waist. She made a soft sound, and moved letting him know she was awake.

"I have some good places to start." He said quietly. He was keenly aware of his gauntlet covered hand on her body, it was the first time he had touched her.

"Yes?" she said, her voice sounded sleepy.

"The etherials may have had dealings with the Sunfury elves, but they can't be bartered with wine I'm afraid."

Tamuura stifled a yawn.

"Alright, I was thinking of them to begin with."

She turned over and rubbed sleep form one eye, Quin'Thalan's hand was still resting on her midriff. He started to panic a bit, any longer and she might get offended but he felt like it was suddenly glued on. Finally he managed to jerk it away.

Tamuura frowned slightly when he snatched his hand away, why was his suddenly so uncomfortable with touching her? Wait, why was she upset that he wasn't touching her? She shook her head, and few long blue strands coming lose from their hold. She tucked a few back behind her short pointed ears, yet Quin'Thalan couldn't help himself. He reached forward and carefully tucked the strands back into the purple hold. The action brought his face incredibly close to hers, yet he avoided looking her in the eye.

As he pulled away he heard some crass giggling and saw three goblins standing on the other end of the inn. He frowned, and stood up, picking up his savage weapon. The goblins immediately stopped giggling and nearly tripped over each other getting out.

Tamuura got up and straightened her robes, putting herself in a working mindset.

"Come, we have much to do and no time to waste anymore."

Quin'Thalan nodded and followed her out. All those odd thoughts dissipated as they mounted their hippogryphs again and headed out to the nearest eco-domes. As they flew they passed over the ruins of a draenei settlement. Tamuura knew all to well. Enkaat was a town she once visited before the arrival of the legion. She had grown up on a part of the planet that no longer existed, and felt some measure of comfort at that.

There were no ruins to remind her. Looking down at Enkaat, watching the tormented souls of the draenei who existed there wandering, still not realizing what had happened, a lot of her pain returned to her. She tore her gaze away from the wretched town and looked ahead where see could already see the vibrant pink pulse of eco-dome Mid-Realm.

The closer they got, the more Tamuura could see what was inside, but she didn't quiet believe it until they actually got inside. She gasped. Inside the eco-dome it was like the Mana Forges did not exist. The land was alive, teeming with wild life, just as it was long before. Tabulks wandered freely and crocolisks soaked in the pond. Giant tropical flowers bloomed all about the verdant foliage, filling the air with scents Tamuura never thought she'd smell again.

They landed on a small road, and guided their hippogryphs through the thick jungle, looking for anyone they could speak too. Tamuura reached over and plucked a large orange red flower from a small vine; these were her favorite when she was young, they were called Sunfire Blossoms. She assumed they'd gone extinct.

"Sunfire…"she paused.

Her favorite flower, his last name. She glance back at the paladin. His eyes were roaming over the jungle, a small smile on his face. She turned back before he could notice her looking at him. She buried her nose in the flower and took in it's scent, thick and sweet, yet spicy like cinnamon. Finally she noticed an etherial standing by some equipment. There were a few more gathered about some crates and machines.

They rode up and dismounted, and the etherials turned to look at them. Tamuura had never much cared for these intangible creatures. They actually had no physical bodies and used wrappings to make themselves look more humanoid, along with adornments like spaulders, greaves and gauntlets. Even though they didn't have an discernable eyes she still felt like she was being stared at around them.

Tamuura did not show her discomfort and strode up to one, speaking in draenei tongue and trying to be as polite as possible, etherials seemed to take well to manners.

"Good day to you, and may the Light bless you. My partner and I are looking for information about the Mana Forges."

The ethereal nearest her looked back at his companions, then back to her.

"Thank you ma'am, rather odd partner you have there."

"Quin'Thalan and I are working together as a truce agreement between the Scryers and the Aldor."

"I had heard something about negotiations between those two," the etherial said in his odd accent, "I did not think I would see Aldor and Scryer working together so quickly though."

Tamuura said nothing, only looked at him pointedly. After a long pause the etherial shrugged. Quin'Thalan tapped his double blade, Tamuura wasn't very experienced with these creatures and they were getting nowhere fast. He stepped forward, opting to speak in orcish, a language the etherials were a little more friendly with.

"Forgive my partner. She is rather forward. Yes, we seek information. Surely there is something, some trade we can agree on?"

Though the etherial had no facial expressions his body language spoke volumes. The consortium agents were used to exchanging favors, not words, and this offer enticed it much more. Tamuura gave Quin'Thalan an angry glare. He gave her a little smile.

"Yes, I think so." The etherial replied in draenei, "I assume you are a mage." He gestured to Tamuura.

"Yes, I am."

"Good, we are having some problems with this eco-dome, you see. The Mana Forges are sucking away some of their power. We would like you to help us in finding a way to shield them from those terrible machines."

Tamuura frowned. Such a thing was practically impossible. Before she could say so Quin'Thalan spoke again.

"That would be very hard to do," he said in draenei, "considering we know almost nothing about the Mana Forges."

The etherial looked at him.

"She is draenei, the forges are Naaru made."

"But Sunfury controlled, and thus, Sunfury modified. Elves are very skilled with magic and will bend it in any way they see fit. We'd be most happy to help you but we need your help first."

The etherial's shoulders slumped. Quin'Thalan had him.

"We have a few dealings, yes, but we know little about the forges. The Sunfury elves don't let many people near those places. They come to us for deals."

"Understandable, but Prince Haramad is nothing if not resourceful, and curious. Surely he would have sent agents to find out something about them."

The etherial made a sound that the two of them could only guess was a growl.

"Fine. This we know, those forges must have some kind of shut down code, because there are certain keys that Sunfury captains carry like they were their own hearts. The keys are not elf made, they have to be part of the forges."

Quin'Thalan smiled at Tamuura again.

"If we were to shut down those Mana Forges, would that solve your little problem."

The bandages on the etherial's face twisted in a way that resembled a wide grin.

"In many ways, good friend, in many ways."

Quin'Thalan shook hands with the consortium agent, making an agreement to come back when a Mana Forge was shut down for new information. Tamuura walked back to her hippogryph and took off before him. Quin'Thalan looked up and saw her flying off.

"What is she doing?"

"A proud woman that one." Said the etherial, "she does not like being in the shadows."

"Yes, I'm starting to see that." Said Quin'Thalan as he mounted his steed.

"Be careful what you say to her," the etherial said, "your words mean more to her than you know."

Quin'Thalan gave him a slightly confused look, then took off to follow her, hoping she was heading back to Area 57.

He didn't see her in the skies, but once he got over the town he spotted her outside the inn. He landed and marched up to her.

"What in the Great Beyond was that? Flying off like that, do you know the risk you just took?"

Tamuura gave him a piercing glare.

"I know, do not lecture me on risk. I am sorry, it will not happen again."

"It better not if we want to stay alive, much less meet out goals."

Tamuura held up a hand. Quin'Thalan took a step back and calmed himself.

"B'Naar would be good to start with, it seems to be the weakest."

"But I've heard also that Duro is having problems with mana creatures leaking out, that may be a better target."

Tamuura waved her hand, and turned away slightly, twining her arms about herself.

"Tamuura, are you alright?" he tried to make his gruff voice softer.

"Yes, it just that Illis was right, damn him. I do hate not being in control."

"Everyone hates that."

"Yes, but, I need to work on this. Please, forgive…"

Quin'Thalan didn't look right. He skin was pale to begin with but he was white as a sheet. Was he that worried?

"Quin'Thalan…"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"You skin, it's blanched out."

"Huh?" he lifted a hand to his face.

"I feel fine."

He tried to take a step forward and stumbled a little.

"Oh, I think I know what's wrong." he said.

Tamuura grabbed his arm and tried to lift him up. Even though he was smaller than her he was much heavier. Quin'Thalan pushed her arm away and grabbed his blade, leaning on it for support.

"No food, I haven't eaten since we left Shattrath. That was stupid." He grabbed his stomach, wincing.

"Then get inside, I'll order you something."

"No, no," he waved a hand, "better for me to make it myself."

"You can barely walk. Get inside and I'll conjure you some bread. You can cook after you've gotten something down."

He nodded and wobbled into the inn, and sat down at one of the tables. Tamuura quickly conjured some sweet bread and shoved it at him, along with some moonberry juice. Quin'Thalan ate slowly despite his hunger, his limbs felt like they were twice as heavy as normal, but as he got the food down he began to feel himself again.

"You should have some too," he said.

"I haven't seen you eat either."

"I did just before I fell asleep. I have terrible eating habits, I thought I should dine before I forget again."

"Your not the first mage I've met who can easily forget the most basic things."

"Yes, people like me seem quite common in magical studies."

Quin'Thalan noticed a small cooking pot on the table, it was set in a haphazard frame so one could cook on the wooden table without setting fire to it. He reached over and pulled it closer, started a small fire and dug in his bag. He'd gotten some rations before leaving but they wouldn't last. He'd have to start hunting the area's wild life for food soon. With the eco-domes he had a slightly greater selection than tough, gamey ravagers and warp stalkers but he didn't think the consortium would appreciate that.

For now he decided to use the last of his crabmeat. He prepared them just as he had before, and a goblin worker brought over two plates and cups for them.

"Figured you would need those." She said before curtsying and scampering off.

Quin'Thalan smiled at Tamuura.

"Do you like crab cakes?"

"I have never tried…crab."

"Then I think you should have a few of these. Azerothian seafood is to die for."

He ladled a few cakes onto her plate, and she had to admit they did smell mighty good.

"Just give them awhile to cool first, or everything will taste like rubber for a week." He chuckled.

She smiled, and channeled a small frost spell to cool hers, just as Traele had done. Quin'Thalan felt a small reaction as he remembered Traele's frigid wind. Tamuura took a dainty bit of one of the cakes.

"They are quite good."

"Yes, they are," he said fanning his.

"Would you like me too cool your too?"

"Ah… sure. There's a table here this time."

Tamuura reached forward and repeated the spell, but gave him a puzzled look. He shook his head.

"Someone did that to me before without asking."

"And they made them too cold?"

"No, not the cakes, they made…me and little…too cold."

"Oh."

They both ate in silence after that. Quin'Thalan however felt a thousand questions knocking at his teeth to get out. Here was someone who knew Draenor, who grew up on it. He wanted to ask her what it like before the sundering, before the breaking of the pact with nature, before the orcs drank of demon blood, but he couldn't let himself ask any of that for some reason. But more than that, he wanted to ask about her hometown, where she was born, how old she really was, did she remember the travels of her people before they came here? He kept his questions inside, though he longed to learn more about her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Quin'Thalan tied the reins of the hippogryphs to a large shard of rock, and followed Tamuura in creeping up on Mana Forge B'Naar. She crouched as low as she could, but had some trouble moving with her extended legs. She had to settle for slinking along the ground, stretching one leg out and slowly moving her weight onto it, then repeating the motion with the other leg. Quin'Thalan crept along beside her, trying to ignore her legs and concentrate on maintaining stealth.

At the Mana Forge Sunfury rangers, paladins, rouges, mages, and a few weak underlings crowded around it, some performing repairs, others mining crystals from the rocks, some simply guarding it, but most were hanging around giant mana crystals drinking in so much pure energy from it that they where high on magic.

"No wonder they still follow the prince," he whispered "In that torpor they'd believe anything as long as it have them more magic."

Tamuura nodded.

"This is exactly what draenei mages are trained to avoid."

"And this is exactly what we did for millennia with the Sunwell." He said back.

"We can debate later," she whispered, "Now, who do think is important enough to have that key?"

Quin'Thalan raised his head a bit and scanned the various elves. No one of particular importance seemed to be near the Mana Forge, but a little ways down the path was a tent, hung with expensive, transparent fabric. Nearby a very important looking man was getting ready to mount a hawkstrider.

"Him," he motioned towards the man, "he must be the one, from his armor and bearing I'd say he's a captain."

Tamuura nodded, and together they picked their way across the landscape, over to where the captain was. The elf man rode his hawkstrider at a leisurely pace down from the camp, then up the path towards the Mana Forge.

"We must get him on the middle of the path, otherwise we'll end up fighting either his heavily armed guards or those addled mages." he said.

"Yes, look, here he comes."

The captain was getting close enough for them to see his face, his was disgustingly smug, and his skin had thin lines of arcane tattoos curling over it. Tamuura waited for something to distract him, a large arc of magic being sucked into the Mana Forge made him look up and grin, she used the opportunity to roll across the path to the other side. She back down before he brought his eyes to the path again.

A few more steps from the hawkstrider and the next thing the captain knew a ball of fire had hit him squarely in the chest, knocking the wind from his lungs and throwing him off his mount. He landed on his back, dazed. His hawkstrider bolted forward, not to run away but to attack Tamuura. She frostbolted it and slowed it down while Quin'Thalan charged the captain. The elf man had just gotten air into his lungs again and was trying to perform a spell. Quin'Thalan released a torrent and silenced him, knocking him back again. Within seconds Quin'Thalan sank his blade into the captain's neck.

The elf looked right into his eyes as he died, and for a moment Quin'Thalan thought he knew this man. The captain's eyes glazed over and he removed his blade, forgetting the feeling and rushing over to help Tamuura. He nearly tripped over the corpse of the creature. Tamuura stood, barely panting, looking at him expectantly.

"The key, Quin'Thalan?"

He spun around, went back to the captain's body and quickly rifled through the pockets. As he did so, he looked at the face again. He found the key, and went back to Tamuura.

"I met that man before." He said.

"What?"

"When I came to Out Land, he was at Thrallmar telling all the new pilgrims about Netherstorm."

Quin'Thalan handed her the key. It was a hollow crystal with Naaru engravings all around it. She took the small object, but looked at the paladin.

"How are you?"

He shrugged.

"Perfectly fine. I knew I'd have to kill my own, I can grieve and pray later."

Tamuura nodded, and looked towards the entrance to the forge.

"Heavily guarded, it'll be hard to get in."

"Isn't there a back entrance?" he said.

"Should be, I can port us back there. Grab hold."

He placed a hand on her spaulder. She looked at his hand, then at him.

"I said grab hold, that meant my arm, not my armor."

Quin'Thalan's eyes widened a tad, but he wrapped his arm around hers, and she pulled on her mana reserve to teleport them the small distance. Sure enough, there was a back entrance, and it had far fewer guards.

"I can pull the ones by the door," said Tamuura, "Once they get over to us they don't stand a chance. I just have to try to get in range without them noticing."

With that she crouched down again, this time crawling on hands and knees to stay low. Quin'Thalan did the same. How he hated trying to use stealth in places with no plants.

Once in range Tamuura let lose an arcane barrage, hitting one of the guards, and drawing the attention of the other. The two elfs charged at them thinking there was only the one draenei mage, till Quin'Thalan popped up from behind a rock. One of guards veered off to take him instead, only to get a double blade through the stomach.

Quin'Thalan heard a blood curdling scream, as the guard that attacked Tamuura burst into flames. She did not let him suffer long, one more well placed spell and the elf man fell over, corpse still a light.

"Put him out," said Quin'Thalan, "Or the smoke will draw others."

The mage promptly locked the burning man in a block of ice.

"That do?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, that should do." He smiled back.

They carefully approached the door, and looked inside. Sunfury elves were everywhere within the forge, patrolling the structure and working with the various controls.

"At least 8 out in the open," said Quin'Thalan, "and about 2 by each of those alcoves and by the other door."

"We will have to take out all those in the open, and those closest to the control panel." Said Tamuura.

"A tall order." He cracked a smile despite himself.

"A direct approach would be best." She sighed.

"I'll try to keep them from getting to you, just hammer them with everything you have."

"That's goes with saying."

Quin'Thalan lifted his shield, steeled his nerves and looked to Tamuura. She nodded, and without any delay Quin'Thalan burst into the chamber, screaming a war charge.

"FOR ANASTERIAN!"

He scared the living daylights out of every elf in earshot, and in the few moments that they spent collecting their nerves, Quin'Thalan turned his blades on the nearest guards. He spun his blade and took off the head of one, then sent the weapon trough the chest of the other. Before the two had even hit the ground the rest were baring down on him.

Two bolts of arcane energy brought down two of the six elves now charging. Tamuura continued throw powerful spells at the elves Quin'Thalan was fighting, freezing their limbs, melting their weapons, even summoning a small blizzard. All through it Quin'thalan kept their enemies at bay, cutting, hacking, slashing, kicking them back, throwing them off his shield. And yet he was not desperate, they were the desperate ones, not one blow they managed to land seemed anything more than a feather to him, and with Tamuura weakening them he quickly felled them all.

It was over with a minute, perhaps, and after their enemies lay around his feet Quin'Thalan took a few breaths. There were still at least two or three they needed to take down to get to the control console safely. He and Tamuura downed the remaining elves quickly, and Tamuura took a look at the console.

"This is almost completely Naaru technology, I can shut it down easily. And even better than that," she turned to him, "once shut down it cannot be re-activated, no matter what."

"Good, do it then."

"Many elves will probably notice what is going on."

"I'll take care if anyone who tries to stop us, just shut it down."

Tamuura nodded, and inserted the key into the console. An artificial voice began speaking in Naaru language, and Tamuura gave it orders in the same. Quin'Thalan heard the whole machine begin to slow down as the process began. Sure enough, several elves came running in screaming. Quin'Thalan cut them down easily but before he could even turn around more came charging in.

"Tamuura, any way to make that thing go faster?" he said as he took on one of the new arrivals.

"I will try, but I don't think it can." She said, trying to channel more energy to the process.

"Every bit helps." He said, slicing through another guard's armor.

The voice said something else, and Quin'Thalan heard the machinery shift.

"Five minutes till shut down!" yelled Tamuura.

"Five minutes! We'll be lucky to get out of here at all!" Quin'Thalan stepped up his pace as yet more elves poured in.

"Don't talk like that!" she yelled back.

They didn't have much time for chit chat after that and has Quin'Thalan went into a near frenzy keeping the elves away from the control console, and Tamuura tried everything she could think of to make the shut down happen quicker. After what felt like an eternity the voice announced that shut would take place in five seconds, and began countdown.

"Ok, Quin'Thalan! Time to go!"

She spun around and saw Quin'Thalan, one elf holding his neck from behind, one clinging to his shield, a corpse stuck on his double blade, and a dying elf clawing at his boot. There were at least 20 bodies piled up around him. Tamuura summoned another spell and blasted everything around her. The two living elves on Quin'Thalan were knocked off, and he managed to get the body off his weapon before she came up to him, put her hand on his chest and teleported them out to their mounts.

Just as they got outside, Mana Forge B'Naar' shut down, the siphon stopped and the area went eerily quiet, with exception of the wails of the elves outside as all the crystals began to release their energies back into the Nether.

Tamuura looked away and leaned against Quin'Thalan, her forehead against his. With fatigue setting in and his adrenaline cycling down Quin'Thalan didn't even really notice the rather affectionate gesture. Slowly Tamuura noticed an overwhelming scent coming from the elf. She lifted her head and saw that his crimson armor was soaked with blood; it even spattered his face and hair. It wasn't a surprise, in fact it seemed fitting for a blood elf to be covered in blood.

"I know, I can smell it, I can feel it." He wiped some of the red spots off his goatee, but really only smeared them.

"I'm used to it. But you have got some on your head now." He reached up to her forehead with a dripping hand. She pushed it away, and rubbed at the spot with the sleeve of her robe.

"A little better?" she asked.

"A little."

"Let's go, we need to send a report and talk to those consortium fellows again." She said.

"Yes, not good to stay here any longer." He looked back at the now dull and lightless structure and the ill-fated Sunfury elves as they scrambled futility to restore the machine. He mounted his hippogryph, the beast ignored the smell of blood, and he followed Tamuura back to Area 52.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Back at the inn, Quin'Thalan washed his face and hands, rinsed the blood out of his hair, and brushed out the tangles. He then set to cleaning and polishing his armor. He carefully wiped away the blood, then rubbed beeswax and animal fat over the metal and leather. Elven made armor didn't need to be scratched at like human armor, one only needed keep it clean and protected against water.

As he worked Tamuura watched him from the next bed, though she pretended to be buried in writing a report. She sat scribbling on a knee, glancing up at her elven partner every few words. She's never seen him without all ornate armor and he was quite well built, far more so than most rather wispy elves. He muscles rippled beneath his red silk clothes but they didn't bulge grossly.

She had almost expected to see him have chest hair beneath his thin shirt, apparently that was a solely human trait, from what she could see of his rather well exposed upper body he had no hair on his chest, or arms. It almost led her to wonder; no, she wouldn't let herself think about that. She focused on her report and stopped glancing at him.

Quin'Thalan was almost disappointed that Tamuura had stopped sneaking peeks. The draenei seemed to finish her papers quite quickly once she was no longer distracted by him. She sealed two separate copies, in spell and wax and ported them back to Shattrath to the Aldor and Scryer command.

"Our superiors will be most pleased when they hear of our success in shutting down Mana Forge B'Naar. I've sent them detailed descriptions of the Mana Forge workings as well."

"Good." He said, not looking away from his chest plate.

"In the meantime we can talk with the Consortium again, see what information they may be willing to give us." She leaned back on the bed she was sitting on, swinging her legs onto it. Now Quin'Thalan had to pretend to ignore those shapely legs, he couldn't hide behind his fauld this time.

He did let himself look at her hooves. Sharp and shoed he still didn't feel turned on by those. Tamuura noticed him looking at them.

"I'm sure our hoofed feet look odd to most people, but think of how strange your feet must look to us."

Quin'Thalan cracked a smile.

"I am curious as to why you have them."

For a moment he thought he'd gone too far, but Tamuura didn't seem at all put off by his question.

"Argus was a mountainous planet, the terrain was rough and jagged, even in forests and plains there was little even ground. We evolved from hoofed creatures who thrived in those regions."

Quin'Thalan couldn't contain his next question.

"Did you ever see Argus?"

Tamuura merely shook her head.

"Too young?" he asked. He knew well he should just shut up but he couldn't stop any of this from spilling out.

"Yes, I was born here on Draenor like many of my kind. You must understand, our flight from Argus took place over 25,000 years ago."

Quin'Thalan's eyes widened.

"Our War of the Ancients was 10,000 years ago."

Tamuura smiled.

"We draenei are very long lived, and have been since our days on Argus. Though 10,000 years is nothing to scoff at it is still very little compared to the history that lies with us and our ancestors."

She looked pensive for a long moment, then turned away. Quin'Thalan almost opened his mouth to ask about Draenor but forced himself to remain quiet. Despite his burning curiosity he felt such things were a little too delicate to talk to about.

Finally his armor gleamed again, and Quin'Thalan began the slow business of re-donning it. He started with the blacked leather and mail pants, fastening them to a plate armor belt. He then had to put on his steels boots, attach the red greaves to them and tie the tops of the greaves tight around his calves. He picked up the black pleated cloth he wore in place of a cloak and tied it to his belt loops, then tucked it into the belt itself.

Tamuura looked at him as he stood up and checked his work on the bottom half of his armor. Even half dressed he managed to be quite captivating. The top half was a little more tricky for him, first there was leather and mail encasings for his arms, like the ones he wore on his legs, then he had to get on the huge chest plate and fasten it. This proved the hardest part off all.

"Agh," Quin'Thalan tried to reach the more ponderous of the many buckles, but couldn't, "I'm sorry, Tamuura I need some help."

She sighed and stood up, and went to his left side to fastened them. They were rather small and the leather they held together was very stiff, even her nimble finger s had some trouble.

"This is why plate wearers don't like to take off their armor. Not from any fear, we just hate the struggle it takes to get this stuff on."

"I can understand perfectly." She said, tightening the buckles.

"Is that good?" she asked.

"Yes, just fine."

She stepped back and continued to watch him. With his chest plate secure he attached the giant, phoenix spaulders, then added the similarly designed pieces that protected his hips, then the fauld over his belt buckle, and finally those intimidating claw like gauntlets.

He picked up his blade and shield and strutted out of the inn. Tamuura saw another reason why his might not like taking off his armor. A good deal of his ego was attached to that crimson and gold suit.

Yet that suit still looked a tad dull in the purple light of the Netherstorm. There was no difference between day or night here, and even the brightest jewel barely gleamed.

"Back to eco-dome Midrealm then?" she asked.

"Yes."

She climbed on her hipoogryph's back.

"I'll let you do the talking this time." She gave him a small smile.

He answered with his own dashing smile, and took off. She followed close behind. This time they flew round the outside of the dome till they spotted the etherials through the pulsating skin, and descended by their camp.

Quin'Thalan dismounted, approached the etherials, and bowed politely. They returned with their own bows, and the one they spoke to before came up.

"We have heard that Mana Forge B'Naar was shut down by a whole band of blood elves and draenei working together." Once again his bandages seemed to show him smiling, "the Sunfury elves are gossiping about it, among others, and each time we hear of it the numbers of this band grow. Though I am inclined to believe that Kael's elves seek only to make themselves look a little less pathetic."

Quin'Thalan laughed.

"And how had the fall of B'Naar affect this eco-dome?"

"Quite well," the bandages twisted even more, "Though I'm afraid that the rest of those forges still bother us, with B'Naar gone the dome is much more stable."

"Well my friend, we have up held our end of the deal, what of yours?"

"Of course," he bowed again, "we of the Consortium are nothing if we are not honest in our deals."

Tamuura detected more than a whiff of irony in that.

"Indeed, we have many deals with the Sunfury forces. But there is one they seem to have more interest thing than anything else."

"And that is?" said Quin'Thalan.

"They commissioned Prince Haramad himself to have us find this for them. Something called that Ata'mal crystal. I know not what it is," the therial held up his hands, trying to seem sincere, "I only know that Kael'thas wants it desperately. And I have reason to believe that the Legion has interest in it as well."

"Hmm…" Quin'Thalan stroked his chin. "I have never heard of it, but this is certainly useful. That you very much for that."

"And, the other Mana Forges?"

"We have dispatched information to our forces back in Shattrath, they have still to decide what to do with it. They may order us continue shutting them down, or they may send other teams. Either way, the Mana Forges will stop production very soon."

"I find that quite agreeable."

Quin'Thalan shook hands with the Consortium agent, then returned to the air with Tamuura. While flying she beckoned him to land with her just outside Area 52.

"What is it?" he asked, dismounting.

"Do you have any idea how important this is?" she said, with possibly the most serious look he'd seen from her, and that was saying something.

"I…guess not."

"The Ata'mal crystal was first given to the Prophet when our people fled Argus. It was shattered millennia later, but its shards remained in his possession. When the orcs were corrupted and the war began, some of the shards were lost. If this is really one of the shards, not only is it a priceless relic of my people and the rightful possession of Velen, but it is a source of unimaginable power that must not fall into the hands of Kael'thas, or worse yet the Legion itself."

Quin'Thalan rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"Well then, what should we do?"

"We must notify Shattrath at once."

"Very well."

As they stepped into town, a goblin girl waved to them.

"You got mail!" she called.

Tamuura nodded to her, and reached into the tiny portal that served as a mailbox. She pulled out a piece of parchment that bore two seals, that of the Aldor and the Scryers.

"At least we know that the negotiations are still going." said Quin'Thalan.

Tamuura went inside with the parchment and opened it.

"Our superiors are pleased with our progress, and they say they will send additional teams soon to deal with the remaining Mana Forges." She reached into her bag and quickly pulled out another piece of parchment, "I will tell them about our lead right away."

"Wait," Quin'Thalan put a hand on hers as she picked up her quill, "try not to be too obvious."

Tamuura bit her lip and nodded. She wrote the letter in old eredun for the sake of secrecy and worded it in such a way that only an Aldor would understand what she spoke of. As she finished, she paused.

"Quin'Thalan, you need to write one too, only a draenei will understand this, and they may not want to share this with the Scryers. Any great secrets may destroy this fragile alliance."

Quin'Thalan nodded, and took a piece of parchment, and began to slowly write in an ancient, elegant language. Tamuura watched his strokes, it almost looked like he was drawing rather than writing. She looked at the eredun script, it gave the impression of carved glyphs on stone walls. Their two races were of different planets, different histories, yet somehow had ended up with inter-twining destines.

"It's done." He said, putting the quill down. He carefully folded the letter, and dripped wax onto it. He pulled a small necklace out from under his armor, which Tamuura had not seen before. A silver seal dangled from the chain. He took it off his neck and pressed the bottom of the pendant into the soft wax. He replaced that chain about his neck and tucked the little seal away again.

Tamuura looked at the emblem left in the wax. It had the eagle wings of the normal blood elf emblem, but rather than the drop of blood, a blazing sun sign was in the center. There were also two double blades crossed beneath wings. Tamuura surmised it was an old family seal, a relic from the time before the Scourge.

"Good," she said, "Now to get these off."

Quin'Thalan handed her his letter, and she sent them back to Shattrath. As she turned back to him, Quin'Thalan noted a certain un-ease in her expression. She seemed like something was weighing heavily on her thoughts, and if he didn't know better he'd think it was the crystal. But she'd been acting like this before they went back to the Consortium agents. He'd never seen her bite her lip before either, and she only did that after he touched her.

He thought back on what the etherial at Eco-Dome Mid Realm said. Those creatures were uncanny when it came to reading someone. Perhaps they had noticed something he was only now beginning to grasp.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Quin'Thalan suggested that they get some sleep. Tamuura did not think she could sleep but her partner seemed to be in need of the rest. He only removed about half his armor before settling down on the bed. Tamuura curled up faced away from him. She tried to put down her thoughts of the crystal and the worries of what hands it may fall into to let herself sleep. She nodded of for awhile, caught in a sleep so light it was more like a waking dream, till a great sawing, wheezing, hacking noise jolted her awake.

There was a Tauren warrior settled in a bed on the other side of the building snoring so loud the whole Netherstorm could probably hear. She grumbled to herself and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She placed a hand on her head and felt her hair full of tangles. She sighed and picked her comb out of her bag and started working them out, having nothing better to do.

Quin'Thalan's sleep was deep and dreamless, though he soon felt himself being drawn out of that thoughtless dark by some annoying sound. As he slowly woke he realized it was another person snoring, a very big person. His eyes parted slightly, he could feel the sleep sticking to his eyelashs. He gingerly rubbed it away and turned onto his back. He glanced over at Tamuura, she grimaced as she tried to drag her comb through her knotted hair.

"Tamuura, stop." He got up and sat down next to her.

"You'll rip all your hair out if you try brush like that."

He held out his hand.

"May I?"

Tamuura stared at his hand, then slowly gave him the comb. He gently ran his hand over her hair, then took a few locks and began to comb the very ends. He carefully worked his way up from there, trying not to pull her hair.

"Your not very used to taking care of yourself, are you?"

"I get by just fine." She said defensivly.

"I meant no offense, but I see this a lot with devoted mages, priests, and even some paladins. You should never neglect yourself too much."

Tamuura squinted as he worked out another snarl.

"It's not neglect, I just,"

"Forget?"

She whipped around, and he smiled at her. Really, some of the similarities between him and Illis were uncanny. Quin'Thalan said nothing more, bit by bit he finally got the tangles out, taking extra care around her tendrils and horns. As he finished he ran his fingers through some of the locks checking his work. Tamuura felt some shivers run down her spine, his touch was quite soothing yet a little exciting.

Quin'Thalan handed her back her comb, and grabbed the cowl of her robes, and helped her re-attach it and tuck most of her hair back into it, while leaving one lock hanging next to her face.

"Thank you, Quin'Thalan."

He smiled softly, and went beck to his own bed and rubbed his face. While brushing her hair he'd caught her scent for the first time. Blood had fogged his senses at the Mana Forge, now he got small whiffs from her; it was hard to place, light, exotic, like a mix between temple incense and rare flowers. He'd had to fight the urge to bury his face in those blue locks. There was no denying how much his attraction had grown, but there was also nothing he could do about it. He couldn't act on any of these feelings for a multitude of reasons.

He shook his head and ran his hands into his hair. He spent a few moments cleaning out his head and quieting those distracting thoughts. They had work to do, and a very precious crystal to find, and possibly save.

The Storm Spire Eco Dome was well over twice the size of Mid Realm, it encompassed a huge forest brimming with flora and fauna, along with a tall, narrow, need-like mountain on which sat a draenei village filled with Consortium agents. They'd packed the buildings with their mana cases and various other non-descript cargo.

'Probably full of items they either stole or poached'. thought Tamuura.

She and Quin'Thalan landed, dismounted, and went over to the nearest agent.

"Excuse me, sir." He said in orcish, "We seek and audience with Prince Haramad."

"Ah! You must be the adventurers that destroyed B'Naar, come, come; the Prince awaits."

Quin'Thalan was surprised but followed none the less, with Tamuura close behind. Within the building that would have once housed the elder of the town stood several etherials guarding the holographic image of Nexus Prince Haramad. They both bowed politely and the Prince made a respectful gesture.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." He said, "I thank you for your work at the Mana Forge, and I am most pleased to hear that you are interested in joining the search for the crystal."

"We are," said Tamuura, "but we have no way of finding it."

"Ah," the Prince lifted a finger, "but we do."

He motioned to one of his guards who opened a large mana case, pulling out a short staff, with a rough red crystal tied within a wooden prong. Tamuura recognized it as a very crude surveying staff. The guard handed it to her and took his place beside the image of the Nexus Prince.

"If you had the means to find the crystal," she said, "why have you not used them?"

"A fair question," said Haramad, "we have tried, but you see this staff requires three points to find the exact position of the crystal. And all of these points happen to be infested with some of the most dangerous, and ugliest demons my agents have ever seen."

A slight wrinkle in the Prince's bandages looked as if he was wrinkling his nose in disgust. Tamuura found it odd that a being with little to no physical form would think of anything as 'ugly'.

"I can say that the three points are not far from Storm Spire, but that is the extent of my knowledge."

"We are most grateful Your Highness," Quin'Thalan bowed low, "I do not know what we would do without the Consortium's help."

Tamuura bowed as well, elegantly placing one hoof before the other and holding the staff level with her head. Haramad made a respectful bow in return and clapped his hands twice. Their audience was over. The partners left the building and headed straight for their mounts.

"You have quite the spring in your step Tamuura," Quin'Thalan quipped, "I assume some ugly demons won't bother you."

"No draenei worth their weight in mana crystal ever cringes before a member of the Burning Legion."

She flashed him a devious smile from over her shoulder, and once again Quin'Thalan was glad of his fauld. He climbed onto his hippogriff's back and followed close behind her. Tamuura held the staff upright in front of her looking through the crystal. The lines carved within it lined up with the horizon, with three other lines running over it as well. She looked through it scanning the land and noticed one of the intersections flash dully as it passed over a large dark hill in the distance.

She lowered the staff and drove her mount towards the hill, then stopped abruptly. The hill was covered in draenei ruins, and crawling with hell hounds and evil eyes. There was an eye guarding each ruin randomly burning the ground with rancorous eye rays. The hounds roamed about, drooling, growling, and filling the air with possibly the foulest stench she had ever encountered.

"Haramad wasn't lying," said Quin'Thalan, "these are particularly ugly, even for demons."

Tamuura drew her hippogriff back a bit, and found a safe place to land. Quin'Thalan came down next to her.

"So where does that staff say the first point is?"

Tamuura peered through the crystal again, isolating the spot.

"That outcropping," she pointed to a place far up the road, "It's the first point."

"Lots of demons between here and there."

"Well, that's what long range spells are for." She gave him another devious half smile.

This time, he shot one back.

"Ready when you are."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The demon hound gurgled and slumped over, spilling its putrid blood over the dead ground. It seemed that second head really was necessary. They were making their way slowly but surely towards the first point felling hounds as they went, soon they'd have to deal with those horrible bulbous eyes just to clear the spot. Quin'Thalan spotted another hound and charged it, it was rather easy for him to dispatch now that he knew its weakness, and with Tamuura's frost bolts backing him up. Even though he was in the midst of a dangerous mission Quin'Thalan felt very calm and at ease.

Everything that had been bothering him up to know had dissolved as his training took over with each glorious fight. He had to make sure to keep a little on edge though; if he got too placid he'd be easy to surprise. Finally they made it up and began attacking the eye demons. Tamuura held her sleeve over her face as the first one burst open upon dying; to distract herself she quickly turned to the next.

These demons, however disgusting had helped to clear her mind again and let her focus wholly on her mission. Finally the last one was dead and Tamuura placed the staff on the ground, and performed a small ritual to give her the first coordinate. She finished quickly and they continued to cut their way through two headed dogs and giant eyes to the second point, further up and on the opposite side of the hill.

"Got it." She said.

"Good, is it close?"

"Unfortunately I think so. But I need the third to be sure."

Quin'Thalan nodded. "Point the way."

The third was yet further up and they both lost track of how many foul nether spawn they killed before reaching it. Something big and powerful was at the top of this hill, and they were not keen to run into it. Finally they reached the last point and Tamuura's stomach sank.

"The crystal is atop the settlement, either near or in the procession of the master of all these demons."

"Of course it is," Quin'Thalan groaned, "why can't anything ever be simple?"

"I have a way to see what it is we're going to fight."

"Well, good."

Tamuura summoned a spell to help her peer over the ledge and see who or what it was they had to bring down. Atop the hill, standing beneath a crumbling ruin was no less than a Dread Lord. Next to him was a small communicator, over which hovered the image of an Eredar Lord.

"Culuthas, you think that shard elevates you above me? Come back to my forces and I may yet forgive your foolishness."

Tamuura extinguished her spell and turned to her partner with a somber look.

"The Dread Lord up there has the crystal, and has gone rouge against the Legion with it."

Quin'Thalan put a hand to his chin. "Well, that at least means they shouldn't be sending him reinforcements anytime soon."

Tamuura didn't react. He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. His touch caused something in her to flutter.

"Its easier than you think. The Eredar distracts him now; we can lure his servants into battle out of sight and clear the summit. Once that's done the two of us can kill him with no problems. You do trust me?"

Tamuura nodded.

"I trust you. If we can cut through untold numbers of demons and charge a Mana Forge by ourselves one Dread Lord doesn't have a snowball's chance in Iron Forge."

Tamuura took a deep breath and patted his hand, a silent thanks. Certain feelings were stirring in Quin'Thalan but he quashed them, too much to do now. One by one, they lured the hounds and eyes down the hill and slew them. When the final eye was little more than a pile of bubbling glop they inched up to the top and darted between the ruins.

The Dread Lord flexed his vast purple wings, lazily watching the image of the Eredar Lord trying to order him back. Quin'Thalan tripped on a small rock and though he ducked behind a building in time he drew the attention of the Dread Lord. The demon now noticed he was alone on the hill and his visage twisted as he moved forward to see what had drawn away all his servants.

As he moved towards the ruins in which they were hiding, the partners nodded to each other and braced themselves. Culuthas's hoof crunched over the gravel, and Quin'Thalan bellowed a Thalassian war charge, and landed his first blow in a streak of crimson and gold. Culuthas's was barely beginning to reel from that attack before Tamuura summoned a hail of arcane ice to pummel him. For a few quick seconds Quin'Thalan could land as many hits as possible while the Dread Lord was still trying to figure out what in the world had hit him.

Soon though Culuthas got a hold on himself and returned the paladin's blows. Tamuura increased the fury of her spells, trying to get in a much damage as she could to end this as quickly as possible. Every blow Culuthas landed seemed to take a toll on Quin'Thalan and Tamuura was scared he wouldn't last. Her spells flew from her hands; she was casting them by pure instinct. Culuthas however, came to notice that the little mage behind him would kill him far faster than the annoying paladin.

The Dread Lord turned heel and charged Tamuura. Quin'Thalan panicked, he chased down the demon and leapt into the air behind him. Tamuura saw him fly up over the shoulder of Culuthas as he bore down on her, then saw little more as the strike from the Dread Lord knocked her off her feet. As she lay on the ground she heard a thunk and crunch, a death rattle, and something that sounded like a flock of bats scattering.

A pair of metal boots ran up to her and she felt a large hand gently lift her head.

"Tamuura!" Quin'Thalan's voice was full of panic, but Tamuura felt like her mind and body had separated, she wanted to open her eyes and speak but none of her body would follow her commands. Presently her eyes fluttered, her arm shifted and moaned a little. Quin'Thalan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Stay still Tamuura, this should get you back on your feet."

He carefully placed his hand on her chest and drew on his most powerful healing spell. Tamuura felt the warmth of Light magic fold through her limbs, the weight in her chest eased and body now reacted to her thoughts. She opened her eyes and saw Quin'Thalan's radiant smile. She smiled back for a moment, but then saw the bruises forming on his face, and the blood seeping out from the folds and gaps of his armor.

"Quin'Thalan, your badly injured."

"I'll be fine." He voice sounded forced, and pain flashed on his face as he spoke. Tamuura lifted her hand to his forehead, and preformed a spell that was a gift to her entire race, one that every draenei could do from childhood. Quin'Thalan felt a magic just like his Light magic flow through him, but this spell felt ancient, he could feel the magic drawing his wounds closed and putting his broken bones back together. As Tamuura lowered her hand she saw the blessing of the light hover over his forehead. She smiled a tired smile as she looked at this blood elf wear an ancient draenei symbol.

Quin'Thalan knew what spell she had preformed when he saw the Blessing of the Light appear over her head. He was grateful that she trusted him and valued him to the point she would heal with the Gift of the Naaru. Quin'Thalan searched the abandoned armor of Culuthas and found the crystal. It vibrated in his hand, and radiated innate power. Another Quin'Thalan would have kept such a great artifact, he tucked it into Tamuura's robes, she'd fallen into a deep sleep after healing him.

He carried her in a bridegroom's clasp, heading back to their hippogriffs. As he did so he passed the Legion Communicator, over which the image of the Eredar still hovered. The creature eyed them with something between hatred and amusement. As he got closer the Eredar smiled viscously and beckoned him over. Quin'Thalan approached, but only so close to kick the communicator over the cliff. He heard the demon bellow as the apparatus fell, then a crash far below.

He whistled, and saw the hippogriffs soar into the air and head straight towards them. Once they landed he mounted his, carefully placing Tamuura in front of him so he could hang on to her. Her hippogriff followed them as they flew towards Storm Spire. Tamuura's thin and limp slumped against him, her head tucked against his shoulder. Quin'Thalan gave into his urges a tad and let his chin rest on top of her head. She smelled of magic, dirt, and blood, but still carried a soft feminine scent.

Again he felt his loins stir, but tried his best to force those feelings down as they approached the Eco-Dome. They landed in the middle of the complex, Quin'Thalan gingerly lifted Tamuura back into his arms and dismounted, making sure to keep Tamuura's head from falling back. One of the Consortium agents led them over to a more private space to rest. It was a small room on the structure over looking the Eco-Dome, with a curtain hanging in the doorway. Carpets and pillows were laid out and a large gap in the wall gave them a very pretty view.

"I will let the Prince know your are in dire need of rest." Said the etherial.

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate this."

The etherial nodded and left them. Quin'Thalan laid Tamuura on the thickest carpet and placed a pillow beneath her head. He lay down next to her, his heart racing for little reason. The mage lay with her hands draped over her midriff, her chest rising and falling with shallow breaths. He lay with his head propped up on one hand, watching her as she slept. Ever so carefully he brought his free hand up to rest on hers. In her deep slumber she seemed not to notice, eventually he let his head fall to a pillow and slipped into sleep himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tamuura's eyes opened, and through her blurry vision she saw Quin'Thalan's face inches away from hers. Last she remembered she'd used the Gift of the Naaru on him. He looked healthy and string as he usually did, and she was glad of that. The image of his drained, blood stained face was fresh in her mind. She felt warmth against her skin and at first though it was just his hand draped over her, till she realized it was beneath her robe. She gingerly felt at it and realized he had tucked the Ata'mal crystal into her clothes.

She felt a great sense of peace, though she wasn't sure if it was the crystal or the elf. Quin'Thalan's presence was like an herbal tonic, he soothed her in ways she didn't yet understand. Part of her still questioned why a Scryer should mean so much to her, but her reaction at seeing him fight Culuthas was proof enough. She had little doubts about his feelings as well.

Even the most devoted protector doesn't hurdle themselves into the air to land a desperate blow to save their partner. Tammura watched as his eyes fluttered, and moved beneath the lids. She reached forward and tenderly swept some hair out of his face, idly wondering what he was dreaming of. She heard a tapping on the wall out side.

"Lady, are you rested? The Prince wishes to see you."

"Yes, but a moment." She said.

"Of course."

Tamuura raised herself up a bit and gave the sleeping elf a shake. He groaned, stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Quin'Thalan…"

He stirred again, and though he kept his eyes shut she saw him smile.

"Quin'Thalan Sunfire…" she lowered her face a little closer to his " get up, we are expected."

Slowly his green eyes open, and he just stared at her, smiling. Then he lifted his head ever so lightly touch his lips to hers. It wasn't even really a kiss, more like a casual brush of mouths. It was still enough to stop Tamuura's heart for a second. Quin'Thalan got up, and offered her a hand. She took it and climbed to her feet, and lifted the curtain her thoughts still stopped dead. They walked silently to the Prince's chamber, and Haramad gave them a warm welcome.

"My greatest thanks to you, good friends. My I see the crystal?"

Tamuura pulled it from her sleeve. It was a vibrant red and its light bounced around the room like it was underwater.

"It is beautiful." The Prince was entranced.

The was a long moment of silence before he spoke again.

"To be quite honest, I never expected to see you two again if you survived. Much less to bring the crystal here."

Tamuura felt the crystal's vibrations increase in her hand.

"I am inspired by this, I have much to think on…" the Prince paused, his attention focusing on the door. Tamuura turned just in time to see Quin'Thalan get shoved aside by two burly Sunfury elves. From between them a tall elf in red armor with slicked blonde hair and a hollow face appeared.

"Ambassador Solannas." Said Haramad.

"I would say you have very little to think on Nexus-Prince. Now, turn over Spirit's Song to us, honor the deal."

Tamuura felt her throat catch and she looked to Quin'Thalan who tired to motion for her to stay calm.

"I think not Solannas, the selflessness I have witnessed has cleared my mind. The Consortium's dealing with you and your master are at an end. The crystal is going to the Naaru, where it belongs."

"WHAT?" Solannas's eyes literally darkened, "This is outrageous, you will pay for this! All of you!"

Solannas drew his sword and moved to lash out at Tamuura, she dodged his blow just barely and stuffed the crystal back into her sleeve. Quin'Thalan sprang into action and punched out one guard, while deflecting the blow of the other with his double blade.

"Traitor!" the guard yelled.

"Guards, hold them off! I am coming!" said Haramad, and indeed within a few seconds the Nexus Prince emerged from a teleporter, standing several feet taller than everyone else in the room. Haramad moved first on the Ambassador who was still trying to hack Tamuura to bits. One blow from the Prince's staff and Solannas went down like a sack of hammers.

Tamuura then directed a fireball at one of the Sunfury fighters, knocking the wind out of him. Haramad charged the other and snapped his spine with one blow. The man groaned as he slipped away. Quin'Thalan stabbed the one still lying on the stone floor. Haramad turned his attention to Solannas, still alive but out of sorts from the blow.

"Rest well." Haramad then delivered another blow to his head. There was a sickening crack, and a small trickled of blood worked its way down his face. Haramad said nothing else, only walked slowly and calmly back through the teleporter. His image reappeared in the center of the room. Quin'Thalan came up behind Tamuura, putting his hands on both her shoulders, assuring himself that she was unharmed.

"That ended our business relationship with Kael'thas, no doubt." Neither adventurer looked up at him when he spoke, and the Prince raised an 'eyebrow'.

"Tamuura, Quin'Thalan…"

They turned their attention to him now. Quin'Thalan could swear he saw the Prince grin; it was hard to tell with only bandages to go by.

"I have one last thing to ask of both of you. I wish for you to deliver the crystal to Shattrath, give it to A'dal, tell him of my good will."

Tamuura smiled, and bowed before him.

"It would be my great honor to do so, Prince Haramad."

"It will take us at least a couple of days to return to Shattrath." Said Quin'Thalan.

"Ah-ah-ah, where you not paying attention? My teleporter can be attuned to any city, thus…"

The Prince motioned towards it, the machine crackled with energy, and the Terrace of Light in the center of Shattrath could be seen through the portal.

"Please use my teleporter, it is the least I can do."

"You honor us with you generosity." Said Tamuura, "Please allow us to fetch our hippogriffs first."

"Of course."

The Aldor and Scryer quickly stepped outside, gathered their mounts, and bid the Prince one last farewell before stepping through.

The Sha-tar guards were in the midst of training their new recruits when Arcanist Tamuura and Paladin Sunfire appeared. One of the Sha-tar greeted them as they strode past. As they entered the center of the city, a soft ringing filled their minds. A'dal was expecting them, and had been for perhaps eons. A'dal's songs of light could soothe the entire city, and Tamuura never felt more at peace than when she was in the presence of a Naaru.

_Welcome, my children, I am glad to see you return safe._

Tamuura silently bowed low, and Quin'Thalan followed suit.

"We have the shard of the Ata'mal, benevolent one, and Nexus Prince Haramad has broken with the Sunfury elves and Kael'thas, and offers his support." Said Tamuura.

_He and the Consortium are welcome here._

The Naaru's crystalline body moved, forming expressions no humanoid could read, but from his tone Tamuura was sure he was smiling.

I_ am most pleased to see a shard of the crystal return home. I was present when we presented the artifact to Velen. Soon we may be able to make it whole again._

Tamuura produced the crystal and held it up to A'dal. It floated out of her hands, and began singing it's own song to match A'dal's.

"My lord, if I may inquire…" said Quin'Thalan.

_You may._

"How is the alliance between the Aldor and the Scryers fairing?"

_It is tenuous. No other pairs have been formed._

"A'dal speaks the truth softly," said Khadgar, ever at the Naaru's side, "The negotiations have fallen apart, and tensions are growing once again."

Quin'Thalan felt his heart sink.

_However, hope is far from lost. With your triumphs in Netherstorm, and the retrieval of Spirit's Song, others will surely be inspired. Now, return to your peoples, rest awhile. I will soon call on you yet again._

The pair bowed yet again, and left the center of Shattrath. Tamuura kept her eyes trained on the lift to the Aldor Terrace, not because she longed for home, but because she suddenly felt unable to even glance at Quin'Thalan. She walked with purpose, and stopped briefly before boarding the lift. She thanked him, genuinely, politely, but tersely, and rose towards the Temple.

Quin'Thalan stood there for a moment, a little hurt but not too surprised. In Netherstorm the things that made them a terrible match seemed as distant as the Maelstrom, now they rose again and he felt as if the churning storm itself should between them. He sighed, put his blade on his shoulder and tromped off to his own Terrace.

Quin'Thalan lay in his tent, staring blankly at the cloth ceiling. The draenei woman floated past his mind's eye, like strands of mana lazily passing through the air of Netherstorm. Tamuura was strong, intelligent, quick on her feet, brave, and still soft and even a little shy at times. He'd never seen such a uniquely beautiful face, and in the time they spent together had grown to find every facet of a draenei woman not only fascinating, but arousing.

He was only 75, plenty of time to keep looking for a mate. And as far as he knew, draenei were ageless. Perhaps he could simply wait for a better time when people did not frown on such a union. Ah, but there was one important issue. Her own feelings; he was sure he was not mistaken in believing that she returned his feelings in kind but what were her thoughts on a union? She couldn't possibly want it, and yet why did she have such a hard time saying goodbye?

Quin'Thalan was roused from his reverie by some cold air being blown on his foot. He'd pulled the flaps shut; it couldn't be the wind. He sat up and saw a spirit wolf sitting by his feet. It pulled his pants and whined, begging for him to follow it.

"Alright, alright, let me get decent."

Instead of his normal armor he pulled out a simpler breastplate and a mail fauld, with lighter boots and smaller greaves. He donned a set of small swords and let his hair out of its topknot. He then followed the wolf out of his tent, mounted his war charger and stayed close on it's heals. The wolf led him out of Shattrath and past the nearby lake, and up a tiny easily missed path to the top of the mountains that bordered Terrokar and Zangamarsh.

The spirit guide slowed as they approached the summit, finally halting on a mist-covered outlook. When it stopped the spirit disappeared, leaving Quin'Thalan on his own. His keen ears caught hooves crunching over the stones.

"Ho! Who is there?"

"Damn that Illis." He recognized Tamuura's voice. He peered through the thick night fog and just saw her form outlined in the faint light of the marshes below. He dismounted, and slowly began to walk over to her.

"He led you her as well?" she asked.

"I think one of his familiars did."

"He's far to attached to those wolves." She avoided his eyes. She seemed to be speaking just to fill the silence.

"I apologize for my friend," she continued, "I'm afraid meddling has always been his way."

Quin'Thalan was less than a arm's length from her.

"Perhaps he sees what we do not." He said. She snorted.

"I take that back, perhaps he tires of seeing us beat around the bush."

"What do you mean by that?" her eyes stayed on the marsh, her tone was indignant.

"Wasn't he who suggested we be paired?"

"Yes," she growled, "I still have to ice him for that."

"I don't think he deserves such punishment, Tamuura."

"And why not?" finally she whipped her head around to face him. "He insists on the most impossible things! He pushes for alliances that cannot be! He causes others pain by working for goals that will never be reached! And more than that, makes them believe for a moment that they can do these things, making the disappointment in themselves all more unbearable!" as she yelled tears began falling down her blue skin, and sobs overtook her words. Finally she buried her face in her hands struggling to control emotions she barely dared experience.

Quin'Thalan reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. Tamuura wobbled a bit, then stumbled forward into his arms, burying her face in his loose hair. All at once she felt comforted, then a bit awkward as she became aware of their height difference. Her nose was level with the top of his head, and she backed away, feeling like some giant, ancient tree looking down at a mere sapling.

Quin'Thalan felt as if her eyes had suddenly become beacons, the tears still dripping from them glowing faintly against her azure cheeks. Tenderly, he reached up and wiped them away. Tamuura shook her head.

"The alliance is crumbling before it even began. It is time to sever ties…" Quin'Thalan batted her face, gently but in a stern meaning.

"Do not speak of things that haven't come to pass. If anything our accomplishments have proven that Scryers and Aldor are more than capable of an alliance. And if that does not convince you, remember what A'dal said. He plans to call on us again, at the very least I hope you not go against the word of a Naaru."

Tamuura sighed. He made fair points.

"Tamuura," he took hold of her delicate hands, "I'm sure Illis didn't lure us here to talk of alliances."

She huffed and turned her face away.

"Look at me."

Her eyes just barely went back to him, through she couldn't face his own.

"The only thing I have ever really looked for in a mate is someone who is my equal. I have met and courted many strong, proud, powerful women but you are the first that I believe could not only knock me on my ass but also pick me back up again. I need a woman who completes me, a woman whose power offsets my own, and more than that, a woman who can steer me right and teach me the things I crave to learn."

"I'm sure many elves can fill that role." She said dryly.

"I don't want any of them to. Now answer me honestly…what do you look for in a mate?"

She gulped. She didn't want to answer but she felt she would never be able to escape him if she didn't.

"I… need a male to makes up for my shortcomings. Someone who knows when to either kick my own ass or coddle me. I need a shield, a protector, but I don't want to be sheltered or smothered. I want someone who also knows how to take care of themselves and a home, just as much a most women." She finally dared meet his gaze.

"And who do you want to fill that role?"

Quin'Thalan's eyes burned, the fel magic glowed and the true blue of the irises glinted behind it. Tamuura felt like she was being swallowed up by that intense, eager stare. She loosened one of her hands and reached into her robe. From it she pulled the blossom she had plucked from Eco-Dome Mid Realm.

"My favorite flower. It was called Sunfire."

Quin'Thalan was confused, until he heard the flower's name. He left go of her other hand and touched one of thick, soft petals.

"If you can't yet say it," he said softly, "then give me another sign." He lifted his eyes to hers.

Tamuura took a deep breath, and lowered her lips to his, giving them the lightest kiss. It emboldened him and he grabbed the back of her neck, coaxing her down into a more passionate kiss. She placed a hand on his shoulder and let her weight fall against him; surprised when he did not even rock back. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and held her as tight as he could, running a thumb over her lower back. The kiss grew deeper and deeper till they practically devoured each other, stopping only for a gasping breath.

Quin'Thalan swept her off her hooves, and held her once again in a bridegroom's embrace, she buried her nose in his hair relishing his heavy; sandalwood scent.

"You will be my mate." He said, "but I am a man of patience, and we are both long lived creatures. Let us continue to be partners, if not yet lovers."

She smiled a hint and nodded. He then carried her back to his charger, placed her on the saddle and then climbed up himself, keeping one arm firmly around her waist as they rode off.

From slightly higher up, hidden by the fog, Illis sat with his two spirit wolves, one splayed over his lap and other sitting at his side.

"My blessings to you, old friend." He murmured, "Just see you do not make him wait too long.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Quin'Thalan returned to his tent hours later. He and Tamuura had spent the time in a forgotten corner of the city, talking softly and enjoying long moments of silence. He felt tired but his head was buzzing; he knew he wouldn't get much sleep so he sat in his tent with the flaps watching as the light grew in the sky. He hadn't felt this energized around a woman since his first few relationships.

He hoped A'dal would call on them soon; she would surely grow closer to him once they were out on missions again. Finally he felt his eyelids grow heavy and lay back on his pallet and blanket. He could almost swear he still felt her soft hair between his fingers as he slipped off into his dreams.

Tamuura fell asleep far quicker once she was back in her little alcove, though her sleep was much lighter. Her dreams were vivid and random, though they all centered around Quin'Thalan. She awoke only a few hours later feeling more like she'd slept a few minutes. She almost felt the warm circle of his arms around her again as she woke. She sat up and rubbed her head, wanting to be able to cleanse her mind like she normally could. Finally she got up and went to find Illis.

She found him sitting in a small section of the gardens, meditating. The plants and flowers around him seemed to be responding to him, they reached towards him and twined around him. She sat down on the cool grass and waited for him to finish. He knew she was there, and opened his eyes. Tamuura was watching him intently. There was a long moment of silence before anyone spoke.

"Well, are we going to talk about what you've done?" she said.

"Only if you admit you've fallen for that man."

"Illis!" Tamuura looked around quickly, then lowered her voice, "Illis, it be best if you did not mention that on the Terrace."

"Ah, so you do admit it."

"Illis!"

"Fine, you know a better place?"

Tamuura sighed and put a hand on him, then ported them to a spot over looking the city, away from the Terraces.

"Illis, you've done some stupid things before, but this has topped all of them!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because of your little machinations the future of the Aldor and Scryers is ruined!"

Illis was confused.

"We both know that's not why you're mad, and besides your work with Quin'Thalan as actually opened up new talks. You're just looking for a reason to yell, because your afraid to yell what you rally want to yell ab... AUGH!"

Tamuura had shot a good frostbolt at his tail.

"Maybe you should try saying what's obviously eating you alive." He rubbed his tail, summoning a little of the fire element to warm it back up. Tamuura crossed her arms and turned away. Illis sighed, and made a cautious approach.

"Perhaps we should start small…" before he could get another word out he heard a sob escape her.

"Tamuura?"

She shook her head, and he could see her body wrenching with the tears she was struggling to contain.

"Tamuura, talk to your friend."

She whipped around a hit him, but her heart wasn't in it. She kept crying and Illis slowly put his hands on her shoulders. He'd known her since before the Orcs turned and still was a little shocked to see her weep.

"Why Illis?" she choked out, "Why did you insist on this, on creating something between people who should not love each other?"

"Because a culture's views on who and who not to love never hold out real life. That man, that elf, loves you, and you love him back. And another reason I got you together is because you are a genuine match. You will do anything for each other; you accentuate the other's strength and you help each other face your fears. Tamuura," he pulled her around to face him, "stop worrying about who is what race or with what faction, you and I both know none of those things truly matter. The only thing you should think about right now is why you are not reaching out for someone you know you love."

Tamuura's sobs were starting to die down, and she began drying her face on her sleeves.

"I understand, friend," she said, "would you give me a few moments, I have to compose myself."

Illis nodded waited for her to calm down a clean her cheeks. She turned around and nodded to him.

"Thank you, old friend. I told Quin'Thalan I needed a kick in the ass sometimes."

"That you do, a lot of mages do. AUGH!" he rubbed his tail, frosted again.

"That was uncalled for." He whimpered.

"Mages aren't the only ones who need pain in the ass from time to time." With that she ported them both back to the Aldor Terrace.

_Quin'Thalan, Quin'Thalan._

The paladin opened his bleary eyes, and searched his tent for the voice that roused.

"What?" he groaned.

A soft chuckle was heard, like a parent watching their child wake up.

_Compose yourself and come to me on the Terrace of Light. _

Quin'Thalan looked around and saw no one, he opened his tent and still no one was near.

_Have you forgotten?_

"Oh." It was A'dal speaking to him, he now recognized the song of the Naaru in his mind now that the fog of sleep was lifting.

"Yes, immediately my lord."

_Take you time child. _

Despite A'dal's reassurance, Quin'Thalan rushed to get his gear and armor together, quickly checked that he had everything and set off to the Naaru's seat. Truthfully he was giddy for his next adventure with Tamuura. Indeed the mage was already there, sitting before A'dal gazing up at him with a look of calm reference.

_Welcome Paladin Sunfire._

Quin'Thalan bowed.

"What mission have you for us now?"

_One of utmost importance. Here in Shattrath there is a group of adventurers who have proven themselves time and time again to be great champions of the Light. They are soon to assault Tempest Keep and wrench it from the hands of Kael'thas and his followers._

"We are to join them?" said Tamuura, her eyes glinted with hidden rage.

_Not quite. You will help, but in a much more subtle way. Some operatives in Netherstorm have discovered a vital and vulnerable junction within Tempest Keep. It is here that all of the harvested energy from the Mana Forges converges to feed the Keep. You two are going to cut it off, and drain the keep of all the arcane energy the elves have stuffed it with. _

Khadgar spoke up.

"This won't threaten the integrity of the ship, and it'll severely weaken the elves within and give Kael'thas far less to call upon whilst fighting. This mission is crucial to success of the raid. No one would trust it to anyone but you two."

"We understand," said Tamuura, "When does the raid take place?"

"That information we will not say, in the interest of preventing ambush or sabotage. These," he handed them two unassuming coins, "will signal when to move."

They pocketed the coins, not sure how that would work.

_Go now, and the Light will go with you. _

The pair bowed once again and left the building, heading to their hippogriffs. Without a word they mounted them and soared into the misty sky, flying towards Zangamarsh once again. Quin'Thalan felt strange; not quite able to shake the deja'vu as they returned to Netherstorm. As he watched Tamuura on her hippogriff he halfway wished they were sharing one. But that would probably make their mount fall from the sky. They passed over the Cenarion Refuge and Quin'Thalan glanced down and saw the two Nether rays were still tethered up next to the other hippogriffs, with the druid who cared for them haggling with a pair of adventurers. Quin'Thalan chuckled.

They continued on coming up in the Dead Marsh once again. Only the place seemed different now. The dust had been replaced by mist, green mosses were returning, the giant mushrooms were filling up with liquid again and the Bog Lords and Hydras were now gathered about small pools of water looking much healthier and happier.

Tamuura motioned for him to follow her down to a small, safe spot in the marsh.

"It seems the druids were successful in getting that pump to reverse." He said once they landed.

"I'm glad to see it." She said. She wrung her hands, digging deep for her courage. Demons, undead, warlocks, any manner of evil and it didn't fail her, but talking to this man and her courage fled.

Finally she got off her mount and turned towards him.

"Quin'Thalan…" she looked up into his eyes. He knew what was coming but he was going to wait for her to say it. "you have done something that many men have tried to do… and gotten their tails frozen off for." She cracked a half smile.

Quin'Thalan laughed.

"Lucky I don't have a tail then."

"Even if you did it'd be perfectly safe. You've won me over, body and soul." Her smile became a nervous and shy one.

Quin'Thalan dismounted in one smooth motion, stepped over to her, put a hand behind her head and kissed her, tenderly yet passionately, pulling her closer and closer till her supple body was pressed against his. The kiss ended slowly, and Tamuura didn't pull away from his lips, rather let them continue to brush and opened her eyes, letting herself get lost in his.

Quin'Thalan's head was tipped back to meet hers and she reached for his ocean of locks and tangled her fingers within it, gently touching the back of his neck. Quin'Thalan gave into his curiosity and moved away from her lips, kissing over cheeks and down her neck. He lingered on her neck for a moment, looking for her erogenous zones, and lifted his hand to the tendrils. They had to be sensitive. Gingerly his kissed the very beginning of one, listening intently for her reaction. Tamuura felt a shiver go done her spine when his hot mouth met with her tendril, she moaned softly, and Quin'Thalan covered her with more kisses finding the best reactions were the tendrils began.

Tamuura in turn experimented with his tall ears. She leaned down and blew into one of them, and felt him shudder and cling to her even more. She caught the lobe of his ear in her mouth and ran her tongue over it, and he practically went into convulsions. She quickly moved up to the tip of his ear and applied the same technique, he laughed a little and tilted his head towards her.

She pulled away form his ear and looked him in the eye again. The fel energy in his eyes had grown deeper in hue, they had literally hazed over with lust.

"A good start." He said, and pulled her back down for a much deeper kiss. Tamuura felt his goatee tickle her chin and struggled against a smile. His free hand slipped from her waist and drifted up to her breast, cupping it and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Tamuura lost herself for several long moments, when she became aware of herself again one of Quin'Thalan's gauntlets hand been discarded and his hand was under the her top and caressing her breast, his talented mouth working at her neck and tendrils, and her arms and even her tail were as tight around him as could be.

"This is bliss, nothing else." She whispered.

"You haven't even experienced all I have to offer yet." He whispered back, his voice husky.

"Perhaps I shouldn't sample all of that just yet."

Quin'Thalan wished very much she hadn't said that, but nevertheless his stopped his ministrations and took a moment to calm down, still holding her. Finally he leaned back and cleared his throat.

"You insist on tormenting me?"

"Only until after the mission. Then the Burning Legion and the Army of Light couldn't keep you safe from me." She smiled playfully and Quin'Thalan felt his body surge with unspent energy.

They shared a few more kisses and then got back on their mounts, Quin'Thalan was very glad that this creature flew, if he had been riding his charger in this condition there may not have been much left once they reached Netherstorm.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Quin'Thalan suddenly found his passions very hard to control around her. Now that they had confessed their feelings all those bonds of race and faction loyalty mattered about as much as a fleck of dust between him and her. All he wanted to do when around her was throw an arm about her shoulders, reel her in for naughty little kisses, run his fingers down her back or through her hair, or perhaps pat her ass or graze over her tail.

He found it very hard to concentrate on guiding his mount with all these lurid drives running through his mind. He'd have to at least try to keep himself under control once in Area 52, he didn't think the local goblins would much care but Tamuura surely wouldn't appreciate him fondling and groping her in public. He really hoped those adventurers were as good as the rumors said, the sooner they had taken Tempest Keep the sooner he could spirit her away to take care of some of these urges. Quin'Thalan shook his head. Sex had already fogged his mind and they weren't even in Netherstorm yet.

Tamuura's thoughts meanwhile, had quickly returned to her mission, with sex and love being put on the back burner to planning every bit of this dangerous and crucial mission. Foremost was examining the false coin Khadgar had given them. A clever disguise, certainly, no one would question a gold coin on the person of an adventurer. But how was it supposed to tell them when and where to strike? Tamuura scrutinized it as best she could while still keeping the reins on her hippogriff. Finally she gave up and pocketed the coin; she'd wait till they landed to examine it further.

Area 52 hadn't changed at all, literally. Same people, same giant rocket, same scratches and peeling paint on the buildings, same scent of stale earth and fresh magic, same eternal tension, caught between Scryers and Aldor, Sunfury and Sha'tar. Tamuura jumped down and made for the inn, with Quin'Thalan quick on her heels. Only seeing him from the corner of her eye she could swear it was a big red puppy following her.

_Quin'Thalan is lucky I love him_, she thought, _that's all that's making this cute_.

They stepped inside and were met with the sight of several members of the Horde and Alliance, all decked out in high end but mismatched armor, sharpening their blades, flipping through spell books, and haggling with goblins for supplies.

"Methinks we have met our adventurers." Quin'Thalan whispered.

"Should we say anything to them?" she asked.

"Only if they approach us. I wager even they don't know about our reason for being here. We should keep it that way, if they ask, we say we've been set to deal with the out lying Sunfury forces, shutting down the rest of the Mana Forges."

Tamuura nodded and they walked into the inn, and spoke with the inn keeper (more like yelled, with the din of adventurers and salesmen every where) and managed to get a two cots for the night. Quin'Thalan would have been more than happy to share one, and save a few real coins, but once again Tamuura would never agree to that with so many people milling around.

The pair tried to keep to themselves but a Blood Elf and Draenei wearing Aldor and Scryer uniforms sitting together without looking ready to rip each other's throats out caught the attention of the travelers very quickly. Especially since there was a lot of Alliance/Horde blustering and challenging going on. It seemed that was a kind of standing bet on who could get to Kael'thas and put him out of his misery sooner.

Tamuura wrinkled her nose, it never ceased to amaze her how far these two factions would take their rivalries. And on top of that she was sure they'd end up needing everyone's help to actually defeat the Prince. She and Quin'Thalan tried to keep to themselves and have a small dinner, but adventurers would come up, barge in, ask them why they were there, how the Scryer Aldor relations were going, did Tamuura know any short cuts through the Keep, did Quin'Thalan know any of the Prince's tactics, what kind of loot did they think there was to be had, and worst of all did they have any extra gold for some bets.

They managed to fend most of them off quickly and were finally able to retire to their cots for the 'night' or at least what passed for night in the constant twilight of the Netherstorm.

Quin'Thalan lay facing his love, who was facing the wall next to her, trying to illustrate to a certain dwarf that she really was done talking about Tempest Keep. Once again he wished they were sharing a bed, he wanted nothing more than to mold his body against hers and wrap an arm around her soft azure waist. He lay listening to the inn quiet down as the travelers followed suit, and finally felt himself begin to slip into his dreams, in which she slipped into his bed.

Creamy lips planted kisses soft as a butterfly's wing on his eyelids. Quin'Thalan smiled and lifted his face to those warm lips, asking for them to meet his. They slowly traveled down his face, kissing his features, skirting around his mouth and teasing him, till finally he felt them pressed to his own. He lifted his head more to press the kiss, and parted his lips about to sneak his tongue between hers when she pulled away.

"Time to get going." Tamuura whispered in his ear, "The adventurers are still asleep."

Quin'Thalan frowned, but her idea was a good one. Best to slip away before the host of annoyance woke up. They gathered their bags, checking to make sure none of the rouges had pinched their valuables, tip toed their way through the mass of extra pallets and sleeping bodies, left some coins for the innkeeper (also zonked out) and slipped out the door. Tamuura practically jogged to her hippogriff and vaulted onto its back only pausing a second for Quin'Thalan to do the same before launching into the sky.

The hippogriff pumped its giant wings and its hooves and claws pawed the air as if it had purchase on the winds as it climbed higher and higher. Quin'Thalan caught up with her, the weaker gravity letting his hippogriff move faster, its rider reaching out to brush her arm as he passed by. He jerked his head ahead of him and his mount went into a barrel roll, tumbling out of the clouds towards the earth, pulling up seconds before crashing into the rocks.

_He wants to play? Fine. I'll mop the floor with him._

Tamuura guided her hippogriff up beside his and did a sudden sharp turn, wheeling around a huge, jagged out cropping with him right on her tail. They careened through the air and punched through the barrier of an Eco-Dome and as they passed over a small lake, Tamuura's hippogriff tilted a wing towards the waters, dragging its feathers through the waters, with his hippogriff following suit. Their reflections speed underneath them, wobbling with the ripples in the water but still showing the wide smiles on their faces.

Reaching the shore they pulled up and rose towards the clouds again. They danced around streams of raw magic, tumbling through air recklessly, drunk on adrenaline, the relief of letting go of responsibilities for a moment, and a new love. People on the ground saw them streaking by, wondering if this was some kind of mating ritual for hippogriffs, or an adventurer trying to catch a spy from the other side.

Finally they came to a giant tube running mana to Tempest Keep and Tamuura landed her mount, now panting. Quin'Thalan landed as well, still beaming, and walked up to her.

"You win." He said, pecking her cheek.

Tamuura giggled and grabbed him, pulling him up to her face giving that kiss he'd tried to steal when she woke him up. She was just beginning to lose herself in it when something in her coin purse started burning her.

"AH!"

Quin'Thalan ripped his mouth away and began digging in his armor for the offending coin. They pulled out their false coins, which were glowing and vibrating, and had lost the normal faces and displayed a map and a set of times.

"The junction is just outside the keep, within the outer wall," said Tamuura, "They want us to start working by the first time and be done by the second, ideally."

"So, they want us to pull this off inside of fifteen minutes, lovely." said Quin'Thalan, frowning and raising an eyebrow.

Romance forgotten, they mounted again and followed the pipeline to the keep. Tamuura had only Tempest Keep once before, and looking at it now their were few sighs of what had become of it. The great Naaru ship was still otherworldly, made of crystals and metals to be found on no planet she knew of, all held together by technologies and magic perfectly synched with one another. The symbols carved into the materials shone as beacons, representing virtues no longer upheld with in those walls. Only the absence of Exodar gave any hint of what had happened.

"Kael'thas has surely increased security since you and I shut down B'Naar." Said Quin'Thalan.

"Perhaps at the other Mana Forges. But I'll wager that the Prince feels quite secure here." She replied.

"I'm inclined to agree. Where's the junction?"

Tamuura looked over her left shoulder and saw the three great pipelines meeting up just before they went into the Keep. She nodded towards it and they flew over, hovering above the engraved glass pipes.

"Those are some mighty rivets." Quin'Thalan said, "Look to be made of some alloy of iron and eternium."

"Can we remove them?" she asked.

Cautiously he land and got off, balancing on the slick glass. He crouched down over the connecter and examined it. It was enchanted not to come apart, but spells could only make up for so much.

"If we made the metal fail catastrophically we could. Either that or try to melt the glass."

"I think the glass would be easier."

"Maybe not." He took a close look at that too, "The enchantments were added while the glass was being made, their literally engrained in the material. It's harder to do that with metal and this was put together in a hurry."

"Blacksmith are you?" she asked.

"Yes, among other things."

Tamuura landed precariously and made her way over to him, nearly slipping off into the Nether as she got close. Quin'Thalan caught her and steadied her.

"Careful, I'm not keen on losing you this soon."

She nodded.

"Sorry, hooves and slick surfaces don't like each other."

"Yes, this will be difficult." He said. The coins in their pockets rattled again, signaling the start time. In the distance Tamuura's keen eyes made out a small cloud of flying creatures.

"They're coming."

"Time to do the impossible." Quin'Thalan said sardonically. "How hot can you get this metal?"

"Not hot enough to melt it."

"No need to melt it. Metal gets brittle fast even more so heated and then cooled quickly. If we heat and then freeze it several times, it should fall to pieces in minutes."

"Alright."

She let him guide her over to the opposite side of the connecter and kneeled down, channeling her command of fire and directing its fury at the alloy. The metal quickly became red hot, soon burning away the protective spells and losing some of its runes. She then changed over to her ice powers and commanded them to attack the glowing metal. Steam rocketed from it as the frigid element worked its magic. Quin'Thalan watched as she heated and cooled it once, twice, three times, then four, each time the connecter getting more brittle, more weak, till finally it was well charred and sporting huge cracks looking like it'd fall off its self soon.

"Alright, my turn. Heat it up again."

Tamuura did so, concentrating on his task, till she felt the air move in front of her. Quin'Thalan had pulled out his blacksmithing hammers and had tied the upper half of his armor to his mount, which was hovering next to them. His broad chest and powerful arms were completely bare and already glistening with the heat. The red hot metal lit him dramatically, making his blonde hair glimmer. Tamuura blushed and wished there was some way she could capture this sight for the ages.

Quin'Thalan nodded to her and see backed away, and he let lose on the connecter with those hammers, pounding the malleable metal away from the glass it held. Tamuura felt as if she was burning up with the metal as she watched.

"Almost there!"

Another hammer hit and a stream of mana broke loose.

"Do it again!" he yelled.

He jumped back and she heated it again, then forced it to cool suddenly, only to heat it again, then he jumped back up to beat it yet again. A crack began wrapping it way around the connecter and the glass pipe suddenly lurched down. Tamuura gasped as Quin'Thalan sank a few inches with it. He stopped hitting and steadied himself, then vaulted over the heated metal to her side. He turned his back to her and continued his work, she wasn't sure if she liked watching his heaving chest as he pounded or his rippling back.

Finally one last hammer hit made the whole thing lurch, then begin to crumble as the connecter gave way, and the pipe with it. Quin'Thalan threw himself back into Tamuura's lap as it fell away into the depths of the Nether.

Tamuura held him tight, struggling to keep a grip on his sweat slicked skin. Quin'Thalan put a hand on her shoulder and pulled himself up a bit, then looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Enjoy the show?"

She blushed and looked down. He cupped her cheek and lifted her face to his. He touched his forehead to hers; then whistled for their mounts. Their job was done, and the adventurers were just gliding in. Quin'Thalan didn't bother to redress, and flew past the adventurers in all his glory, catching many female gazes and nearly making a few of them fly into the wall. Tamuura laughed as she saw several Horde and Alliance females swerve to avoid a premature and embarrassing end. Those races were more alike than they cared to know.

Quin'Thalan beckoned her onward, heading towards the nearest Eco-Dome. She gladly followed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Eco-Dome they entered was a lush as any other, and the peak they landed on was covered in blooming Sunfire blossoms, roamed only by docile Tabuks. Quin'Thalan lifted her off her hippogriff and held her in that bridegroom's embrace, carried her a few feet away and knelt down on the soft; cool grass with her still in his arms. Tamuura nuzzled the crook of his neck, still slick with his sweat. She nibbled it lightly and he threw back his head letting her run her mouth up to his jaw, then back down to the hollow of his throat.

Quin'Thalan stared at the sky through half lidded eyes, imagining he saw the once vast blue horizon of the plains rather than the eerie purple Nether. Tamuura's hand broke his head down again and he saw in hers eyes that same lust and longing that was overtaking him. He brought his lips to hers slowly entering her mouth, exploring every warm crevice.

He ran a hand through her thick blue locks, his fingers barely touching her tendrils. Her own hands wandered over his shoulders and chest delighting in the feel of his perfect fighter's body. She felt herself be placed on the grass below them, and heard a rustle as he removed the half kilt from his waist. His kisses were planted all up her neck and tendrils, then down over her rising bosom and her tiny waist. He ran his hands down her legs, staring at them as if he were examining them, trying to figure them out even in this moment of passion.

He got to her hooves, quickly ran his fingers over them, then untied the greaves just above them and reached for the clasps that held her fishnets up. Slowly and carefully he slipped them off making sure on let them catch on her cloven hooves, then feeling the natural smoothness of her legs as he worked his way back up. Tamuura felt goosebumps rise as his fingers teased her, flashing beneath her skirt then going straight to her wide belt, undoing the clasp and opening her skirt.

His seeking hands continued up her waist, running a thumb over her belly piercing, sneaking finger beneath her top to undo the tiny hook and eye clasps hidden beneath. He needed no help with this and only applied the tiniest amount of pressure to pop them open. He brushed aside her jeweled necklace and detached her cowl and spaulders, letting him slip the top off her shapely blue arms.

Quin'Thalan felt his breath catch as he knelt of her hips, her nearly naked form lying beneath him, her blushing and trembling flesh eagerly awaiting his kisses and caresses. All those dreams and fantasies from Zangamarsh were coming true. For a moment he lifted his head to the heavens again and whispered a prayer in Thalassian, then laid himself over her burying his face between her pert breasts.

Tamuura wrapped her arms about his neck, relishing the sensations as he kissed and sucked her bosom. His lips grew hotter as he moved his kisses to her lips yet again, taking another long and passionate one from her. She broke form his mouth and claimed his sensitive ear again, teasing it in the same way. Quin'Thalan moaned and his hips bucked several times his armor poking her. Tamuura frowned a bit and let his ear go. That remaining armor of his, his leather leggings, greaves and boots, it had to go.

She pushed him up and onto his own back. His blonde hair splayed out beneath him he looked absolutely delectable with that little surprised look on his face. She untied the ropes that held up his greaves and slipped them off with his boots, and with his help worked his muscular legs out of the tight leather. Tamuura felt a blush rise as she saw him sit up and crawl towards her, nothing hiding his full glory.

Quin'Thalan brought his lips to hers, his eyes fogged with lust boring into hers. He pushed her back again, some of her hairs catching on the blossoming bushes creating a blue spider's web about her face. She twined her fingers in his ocean of locks, his hand slipped down to her black panties, that last bit of cloth clinging to her. His fingers slid beneath it, she was already burning hot and slick. He found a spot that made one of her legs twitch, and worked it mercilessly. Her chest heaved and gasped with every breathe, he caught the thin fabric between two fingers and snapped it with ease, pulling it off her leg.

Tamuura bit her lip, trying to make a mental note to ride with her skirt under her rather than laying over the hippogriff's rump, but didn't get through that thought before she felt him slide a finger in. Again he found her best places as if this was the thousandth time they'd lain together. She wrapped a leg over him, allowing him to push his fingers a little deeper.

Quin'Thalan grunted, he could feel the delicate skin of her inner thigh against his manhood. He snaked an arm under her back and pulled his fingers out, instead laying hand on himself to guide himself in. He paused a moment, banishing that last tiny voice that still questioned what he was doing; and then thrust. The noise that escaped her was more a joyous sigh than gasp. He held still for a long while, his arms quivering as he felt her consciously react to him, loosening and then clenching, causing a fire to rise in his body.

His mind melted away and instinct took its place, he let himself lay down over her, and began rocking his hips just a bit. Tamuura tried to keep pace with him but lost herself quickly as the speed and force of his thrusts grew. She opened her eyes and watched as the pinkish hue of the Eco-Dome turned blues and greens as he hit nerves she never knew existed.

He let his face fall into her hair, and was practically panting as he worked to his climax, till suddenly he felt her convulse around him and grow so tight he could barely move. Quin'Thalan gasped and lost any semblance of control, his seed spilling into her.

Tamuura's mind slowly returned to her, she found she loved the feeling of still being filled by his body, a drained and panting Quin'Thalan splayed over her. She brought her legs around him and hugged him, grateful for what he had given. Quin'Thalan in turn tightened his own grip and left a small love bite on her azure neck.

He flinched a bit when he felt one of the cold rings on her tail rub against his backside. Tamuura laughed softly.

"Sorry." She said, her voice wispy and tired.

Quin'Thalan was still not ready to speak, he just hummed and smiled slighty; keeping his nose in her hair. She gritted her teeth as she felt him move within her still, ether he'd have to pull out or she'd need him to start again soon. A few moments and he made the decision, sliding out of her with a slick pop. He sighed and adjusted himself, laying at her side rather than on her.

They drifted off in their afterglow, dozing peacefully amid the flowers, their mounts grazing a few feet away.

Quin'Thalan awoke first groggily wondering how much time had passed, he felt like they'd been lying there letting whole days pass then by. As the fog lifted he knew it'd been only a few hours but the feeling persisted. Tamuura stirred next to him, trying to keep a hold on him as he lifted himself on an arm. He smiled watching her ask in her sleep for him not to leave. He waited for her to wake, saying nothing, only wearing that tender smile.

Yet another sweet moment to be savored, ended by a hippogriff quietly cooing, pawing the earth with a clawed foot and flexing its wings, trying to say 'We must move on now'.

The lovers sighed and gave into its pleas, helping each other to dress and stealing kisses. Quin'Thalan flexed his shoulders, trying to get used to the weight of his armor again. It hadn't been off more than three hours but it already felt alien to him. Tamuura remembered to sit on her skirt as she climbed up onto her mount's furry back.

"Next time try not to snap them off, alright?" she said.

Quin'Thalan chuckled and nodded, and heaved himself onto his hippogriff. They took to the skies once again, and Quin'Thalan watched her with a satisfied, proud grin as she flew ahead. The rest of Netherstorm and Blade's Edge Mountains passed below them without incident, though when they crossed over to Zangamarsh he was severely tempted to lure her down to finished what they started by the parched lake.

In not too much time the mists of Terrokar appeared, and then the beacon of A'dal's light. Tamuura dismounted, and put on her outward mask of calm and poise but felt very aware of her lack of panties, especially with the many cool drafts wafting across the Terrace of Light. They were welcomed before A'dal and Khadgar, the latter of which told them they had not yet heard anything of the raiding parties, but seeing their safe return was surely a good omen.

The pair nodded.

"What of the new talks?" asked Quin'Thalan.

"Surprisingly, a new partner ship has been formed. The Aldor shaman who suggested your pairing offered himself up as the next candidate form the Aldor, and a Scryer mage has been selected to journey with him into the Blade's Edge Mountains."

Tamuura smiled to herself, Illis willingly tasting his own medicine. A'dal's crystalline body shifting and the pitch of his song changed in her mind, she could almost swear the Naaru was laughing in his own way too.

_Go and rest now, you have served us well, I will call on you when we hear from the brave raiders._

They bowed to him, and left the sanctuary. Just before they parted for their Terraces, Quin'Thalan whispered in her ear,

"I'm sure you don't want to reveal our relationship just yet. Tonight, meet me at the place Illis lured us too."

She tapped his leg with her tail then departed for the Aldor Temple. Quin'Thalan walked to the Scryer lift, finding a report that need writing and many other obligations awaiting him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tamuura slept deeper than she had in months, and woke with wisps of dreams centered around her new lover. As she walked through the Aldor Terrace her eyes flitted around to her compatriots, wondering if they sensed anything different about her, if they had some inkling of what was going on between her and Quin'Thalan. Her anxiety rose a bit with these thoughts but it didn't soar to the next planet like it had before they left on their last mission. She was more comfortable with her feelings now, she knew she had not only Quin'Thalan but Illis to thank for that.

About mid afternoon Tamuura was summoned by A'dal and she wasted no time teleporting herself down to the Terrace of Light. Quin'Thalan was a little slower in coming but she clearly heard the hooves of his charger coming closer. Quin'Thalan rose in looking as grand and dramatic as always, dismounted and walked up next to her and bowed to A'dal. A thought entered Tamuura's head, that he didn't have to stand right next to her, he chose to move closer to her. A'dal's crystalline body moved, and his song was one of fatherly pride.

_You and the adventurers have done great work this day. You two proved that Scryers and Aldor can and will work as a powerful team, and the great warriors of the Alliance and Horde joined forces to defeat the fallen prince of the Sin'dorei. _

As he spoke the raid groups landed outside, splashed with blood and exhausted, all that pomp and pride beaten out of them, but relived to be alive and victorious. An Orc shaman and a human paladin stepped ahead of their groups and presented A'dal with a large green orb. The orb floated up before A'dal and his song rang in their minds.

_Kael'thas Suntrider has been defeated, and now it is time to strike at the remainder of his forces mired in Tempest Keep, go, and let my Song of Battle empower you!_

A'dal and the other Naaru sang, filling all who heard with a power and confidence they would not have found if an angel had touched them. Suddenly a hideous laughter echoes throughout the walls of Shattrath and every armed guard drew blade to defend the city, yet the voice came from nowhere. Quin'Thalan shuddered, he and every other blood elf recognized that voice.

"Your monkeys failed to finish the job Naaru! Beaten but alive, the same mistake was not made when we took command of your vessel!"

_Kael'thas, do you not understand what fate has told you this day? It is time for you to lay down arms and return home, stop trying to feed your addiction by destroying all you find._

Kael'thas laughed again, his mind clearly shattered.

"And what have you attacked me for? Trinkets? You are too late, preparations have already begun, soon the Master will make his return. And there is nothing you or that fool Illidan can do to stop me. You have all served me unwittingly, now for you to lay down your arms and succumb to the might of Kil'jaeden!"

A'dal's crystals moved quickly and then stopped, the Naaru equivalent of a shudder perhaps. Quin'Thalan hung his head, Tamuura longed to reach for him and give him some comfort, but only allowed herself to place a hand on his shoulder. The adventurers too, slumped their shoulders and hung their heads literally feeling the burden of failing in their quest and having to kill the same bastard twice. Khadgar however did not seem half to discouraged.

"The Prince really has lost his sanity, since he just gave up the greatest advantage he may have held. We thought him dead, and he told us he lived, and more than that, he just gave us a huge hint to his plans."

Khadgar turned to another blood elf and draenei pair, Vindicator Xayann and Captain Theris Dawnhearth.

"Its time to put your proposal to the test. We shall assemble a force to wrest control of the Isle of Quel'Danas from the hands of the undead and the Burning Legion. Let the Shattered Sun offensive march forth!"

Tamuura and Quin'Thalan sat together in the mountains looming over Zangamarsh, watching the mists waft over the tops of giant mushrooms. Tamuura leaned her head against his shoulder, catching some of his hair on her horns. Quin'Thalan's cheek rested on her head.

"How do you feel?" he asked finally.

"I ask should you the same."

Quin'Thalan sighed and shrugged slightly.

"I'm…disappointed to say the least. Frustrated we have to do the same thing over again."

Tamuura lifted her head a little.

"Whoever said we had to try to kill him again?"

A wry smile grew on his face.

"I just don't like having unfinished business. Besides, Aldor and Scryer forming an entire army? I wouldn't miss that sight for anything."

Tamuura smiled and planted a sweet kiss on his jaw. He turned his head and stole another from her. They kept pressing lips together, eventually lying back on the hard earth and mingling tongues, letting hand roam over soft curves and chiseled muscles. Without warning, Quin'Thalan sat up.

"There's something I want to do." he said.

"What?" Tamuura has confused.

"There pool were we saw each other for the first time,"

"Where you leered at me," she added, tapping his nose.

"I want to go there, I want to make love to you there. I want to bring this full cycle, we saw each other when we were hated enemies, now lets visit that place again as lovers."

As he spoke he ran his hand over her legs, brushing his fingers against her inner thighs. Tamuura was silent a long while, then finally opened her mouth.

"As you wish."

Quin'Thalan scooped her up into his arms and began to summon his horse when he felt the air around him displace and found himself to be hip deep in water. He shook off the vertigo and looked at her. She gave him a playful look and knocked him back into the water. She straddled his hips and watched as his blonder hair fanned out in the shimmering pool. She pulled apart his woolen shirt and slipped a hand down his trousers, watching him gasp and moan as she worked him. She then decided to surprise him and snuck her tail down there as well, wrapping the thin, tapered tip around him. He gasped again.

"I didn't know you were that…flexible." He said with a delighted smile.

"There's a lot you have to learn about Draenei yet."

Her hand left his manhood to run over his chest and hold him, but her tail stayed. Quin'Thalan undid her own top and took it off her, filling his hands with her breasts. Her hair fell over his face as they kissed, he lifted his hips to press against her, letting her know how ready he was. Tamuura teased him further by pulling his pants down a few inches, then letting fingers sweep over his skin, then pulling them down a little more.

He growled and finally ripped them off and pulled her back on top of him.

"Insufferable tease." He said through clenched teeth.

Tamuura's little grin grew as she undid the clasp of her belt and threw off the bottom of her robe. Quin'Thalan's eyes widened as he watched her run her hands up and down her legs, still encased in now wet fish net stockings. She had on a new set of panties and he had to fight the urge to just snap them and pull her down onto him.

Finally, finally she unhooked them from her stockings and pulled them off her legs, then grabbed his manhood and guided him to her entrance, letting him push her down. She bit her lip as he came into her, holding back several moans as his body pleased hers. Quin'Thalan began to thrust, then felt her tighten around him, practically grabbing him. He stopped and held still, letting her continued whatever it was she was doing, all the while with a near crazed smile on his face.

Any thoughts slipped away and he moved his hips again, not much but he quickly reached a climax. As soon as he did he looked at her, she was obviously nowhere near that same heavenly rush.

"Oh…I'm so sorry I," he stammered but she just placed a finger on his lips and flexed around him again. He sucked in a breath and tensed up, he was still hard and she still felt as hot as a fire and soft as velvet. She moved for him, sliding up and down over him, he slowly felt a new climax coming up on him.

He grabbed her back and shoulders and flipped her over, wrapping his arms around her and twining his finger in her now wet hair. He cradled her head in his hand and moved again, this time trying to bring her to bliss before him. She felt the tingling feeling grow over her skin as he thrust. Quin'Thalan wanted to bit his lip as he tried to control himself, instead kissed her and distracting himself by plundering her mouth.

It backfired, and he felt another wave of pleasure come over him and another flood of warmth escape him and enter her. Yet as he came down form his, she felt a thrust push her over the edge and her vision blur and a myriad of colors dance before her eyes just like before. Quin'Thalan couldn't even move yet, he felt wet and cold but satisfied. He felt her fingers pull at the soaked shirt still clinging to his arms.

"Need to…warm up." She said.

She was right, the cool nights of Zangamarsh did not mix well with being soaked to the bone. He got up and carefully pulled out, then began searching for the bag she always carried. There wasn't anything for them to dry with though. He grabbed their clothes that were floating in the pool and picked her up, bringing her into his lap.

"Can you get us to my tent?" he asked, teeth already beginning to chatter.

She nodded and teleported them, landing them just outside his azure tent. He dove inside with her in his arms, peeled the shirt of him and the stockings off her, wrapped them up in a blanket and held her as tightly has he could. He felt the heat of their bodies drying them and warming them up again. The shivers eased and his muscles relaxed and he relished the feel of her supple body against his. In no time they fell asleep tangled in his blankets with their wet clothes forgotten by his pallet.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Quin'Thalan awoke with one hand cupping a large, soft breast and another trapped between a pair of strong legs. Tamuura's back was melded against his belly and her tail had slipped between his own legs and wrapped around one. He remembered were they were and knew that at any moment a hapless Scryer could open the flap of his tent and find the one of the greatest Sindo'rei paladins alive lying naked with a Draenei woman. Quite honestly he didn't care right now, and if any unlucky soul did stumble onto the he'd beat the snot out of them.

He nibbled the tip of her pointed ear then took the end of a tendril into his mouth and sucked. Tamuura moved in her sleep, her eyes darting back and forth beneath the lids.

"Dream of me." He whispered in her ear. He turned his hand and slipped a finger in inside of her, sorely wishing she was awake to let him thrust his manhood in instead. He added another finger now trying to wake her with the pleasure. It worked, she grunted and her eyes shot open, finding Quin'Thalan sucking her neck and stroking her inner most recesses.

"Quin'Thalan," he voice was nearly hoarse, and she gasped as he hit a good spot, stopping whatever other words she had. She lifted one leg letting him push deeper and add yet another finger. She groaned slide her tail from his thigh to his sex, making him grunt and lose any patience.

"Eventually," he said, turning her over a little so she was on her stomach, "I'm going to have to learn how to limit myself."

He slowly pushed in and Tamuura could feel his chest come down on her back, the rippling muscles slide over her skin. She lifted her hips to give him better leverage and let her tail sneak around his back.

"Why would you ever do that?" she said, taking gasping breathes, this new position was making him please her in dizzying ways, "I…need…you…too."

Quin'Thalan smiled and thrust as fast as he could, arching his back and listening to her sweet but stifled moans. Then his body shuddered and he felt like the air had been sucked out of him for an instant, he felt his seed spilling into her once again. Slowly he lowered himself onto her again, his member still moving within her, as he put his face in her long, sweat soaked hair she climaxed he tensed up again as her walls convulsed, almost pulling him in deeper.

"Anaralah Belore Tamuura, you have the strength of a she-dragon."

Tamuura arched her back and whispered something in Draenei language, he had no idea what she said but he was sure it was something very dirty, and he loved the rolling, rumbling sound of the words. He wrapped his arms around her taking a breast in each hand, trying to maintain the position so he could stay inside her as long a possible but soon his legs began to shake and he had to let himself slip out.

He nibbled her neck again and straddled her hips, letting her feel his massive legs on either side of her. Tamuura fisted the light silk sheets, then threw an arm over his neck and turned herself just enough to get a deep, plundering kiss from him. They both would have been perfectly happy to just lie there all day kissing, caressing, teasing, and grinding into oblivion but the movement around the tent was getting louder and Quin'Thalan knew some person would come knocking for him. He rolled off of her and let the cool air dry his sweat, his lust finally coming down.

Tamuura cozied up beside him and felt her eyelids growing heavy.

"I need to go back to the Aldor Terrace soon. You've sucked the energy out of me." she said, fighting a yawn.

"You've done the same to me, I'll be lucky if I can walk straight to day." Tamuura smiled and ran her azure fingers up and down his body from his face to his groin, delighting in his reactions. He grabbed her hand and lifted it his lips, kissing it.

"Stop teasing, please stop teasing."

She nodded and let her hand rest on his shoulder. After awhile she sat up and began searching for her clothes, relived that most of them were dry. Quin'Thalan lay on his pallet still, then jumped as he felt her hands pick up one of his feet.

"I'm just as fascinated by these as you are by hooves."

Quin'Thalan sat up and felt himself blush as she slipped her fingers between his toes and left tiny kisses on them. He flexed his foot for her and chocked back a giggle as she tickled the arch of his foot.

"Don't!"

"For something you walk on I'm surprised how sensitive they are." She said. She then scooted up and ran her hand down his back to his tailbone, then played with his tall ears. Quin'Thalan's blush rose with her sudden curiosity with his body and the differences between an elf and a draenei. Her fingers traced his face, then she planted several kisses on his lips and pulled his head down to rest in her bosom.

"Forgive me, it just suddenly struck me how much I'm attracted to something so alien."

Quin'Thalan smiled and snuggled his nose in between her pert breasts, then bade her dress. Tamuura did so and gave him a few more kisses before teleporting away. Quin'Thalan sat there for a moment barely covered by his turquoise sheets, then stood and let the silk fall away, throwing on a loose shirt and some breeches and steeped outside to make himself something to eat, using it as an excuse to hide his shaky, tired legs. He wore his hair down to cover the few love bites Tamuura had left. He was proud to be able to call the magnificent woman 'mate' but he knew she didn't want it to be common knowledge just yet, and he was sure that the majority of the Blood Elves and Draenei weren't ready to see a mated pair of their races yet.

Tamuura studied the bracelets that jangled on her wrists, eight in total and four on each arm, all representing the four elements. Illis had given the to her just before he left for his mission with Adrina, the Scryer mage.

"They will give you power, and better ability to call upon the elements, but more over they will protect you, and should you fall into danger I shall be able to come to your side." He had said. She had smiled and patted his hand saying that Quin'Thalan would certainly never allow her to come to harm.

Illis and Adrina had left for the mountains hours ago and she was now standing in front of the portal to Quel'Danas, waiting to Quin'Thalan to finish speaking with Khadgar. She turned around a looked at him, once again in his full regalia. His expression was for the most part unreadable; she couldn't tell how he felt about going to back to a homeland he'd fled years ago. Presently Quin'Thalan strode over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, leading her forward. Together they walked through the portal

Tamuura's first impression of the planet of Azeroth was one of chaos. Shattered Sun forces desperately battled to keep their holdings as Kael'thas's loyal supporters barraged them from great Dragonhawks, and legions of demons poured through portals. The smell of blood, death, and smoke hung in the air. They walked down to the floor of the Sanctum that served as the exit point for the portal and came out onto the plaza, and saw the recently erected monument to the fallen warriors. A female blood elf stood on one side and a male draenei on the other. Quin'Thalan smiled and pulled Tamuura a little closer.

"Fitting." He said.

Tamuura kept looking around, trying to erase the scenes of war from her mind's eye, trying to see Quel'Danas for what it was. The elven architecture flowed with a natural grace, following curves and bearing weights that could not be possible without magic. The buildings were open and inviting, surrounded by luxurious gardens and enchanted forests, small benches were flanked by the same floating, spinning bookcases in the Scryer's Terrace.

"Its beautiful, your home." She said.

"It'll look better when we take it back from Kael'thas and the legion, and it's not my home. I was born and raised in Silvermoon, over the waters to the south."

"Still, this is part of your homeland."

"Yes…" he said, "but this is the first time I've set foot here."

"What?" Tamuura turned her white eyes on him.

"Tamuura, I'm only 75, elves are not considered adults until the age of 80, I was little more than a whelp when the Scourge came."

She wanted to reach up and stroke his cheek but such an affectionate gesture won't go un-noticed.

"I'm sorry you had to see this place in this state." She knew not what else to say.

"No reason for you to be sorry, Tamuura." His tone suggested a great burden that was settling on his shoulders again, one he thought he'd shrugged off when he escaped to Out Land.

"Let me be honest." He lowered his voice, "I would not have been able to come without you to give me strength."

Again she wanted to touch him, give him a little kiss, but had to contain such desires. A large draenei paladin walked up and bid them speak with one of the commanders.

"We've been anticipating your arrival." He said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tamuura gazed down at the newly dead elf crumpled at her feet. He looked nothing like the blood elves she knew. He chest was hollow almost to the point of being concave, his skin was sickly yellow, dribble had been running down his chin nonstop and his hair had nearly all fallen out with only the smallest, stringy strands hanging off his scalp. She looked closer and saw there were tiny crystals growing on his skin like mineral warts.

The wretched were just that, shadows of beautiful, elegant elves. What's more they drove home to her how serious the Sin'dorei and the Quel'dorei's addictions to magic were. Tamuura moved about in the stand of golden leafed, twisting trees trying to collect herbs for remedies and avoid as many wretched as she could but they could practically smell the arcane energy stored in her. She tried to keep her thoughts elsewhere but that worried part of her brain kept trying to show her images of her Quin'Thalan among these forgotten, damned souls should the slightest thing go wrong.

She had reason to worry, Quin'Thalan had been posted among the front lines, fighting to clear wretched out of the woods and running bombing missions to get rid of the demons and the straggling undead. Being so close to the corrupted source of the elves's power was having quite an effect on him and many of the others, and she had volunteered for healing duty to lend her expertise in treating magic sickness. Whenever she saw him it was usually when he was coming into the infirmary for treatment and she swore he was looking worse every day. Today she saw him again, after she'd gotten back and just finished preparing the day's batch of medicine. Quin'Thalan and another blood elf warrior came in with another man, badly wounded and barely conscience being held up on their shoulders.

"Tamuura!" though it was her he called for at least four other healers, all elves rushed to his side.

"Take him, an Eredar hit him bad."

Tamuura shuddered as he mentioned the eredar, the creatures were everywhere here, and particularly fond of climbing onto top of the buildings and picking off their forces from on high. The elf they brought in was quickly taken by the healers and placed gingerly on a pallet. He groaned and muttered something in Thalassian, the young healer next to him cooing back in that language and working her magic over his wounds.

Tamuura bent over him and spooned her medicine into his mouth to help him combat the effects of the magic that wounded him. She then went over to check on Quin'Thalan before he ducked out. His face was splashed with blood and his armor form the waist down was covered in dirt and ash, and even though he was out in the burning Azerothian sun all day every day he was not tanning. His skin was growing so light it was almost translucent. Tamuura put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around, and before he could protest stuck a spoon full of medicine in his mouth. Quin'Thalan screwed up his face, obviously wanting to spit it out but he knew she'd just do it again if he didn't swallow. He slammed his fist into the wall and forced the vile liquid down.

"That'd be easier to take if you could make it less disgusting."

"Only way to do that is to make it weaker." She said back, giving the same forced treatment to his comrade, who shook his head violently as the spoon approached his lips.

"And that wouldn't help any of you." She said as she forced the spoon into the poor man's mouth. He too grimaced and got the stuff down as long as Tamuura was standing right in front of him with a big jug of the medicine fresh and ready.

His daily torture over Quin'Thalan began working his way towards the door but found himself stopped yet again by his blue skinned mate.

"Oh please, not another, you never give me two in a day." He pleaded.

"Oh, shut up you big baby. I want you to visit me tonight."

Quin'Thalan's sour mood lifted a tad.

"Oh really?" he glanced towards the many healing women all of which had been practically fawning over him, "Are you sure? You don't want them turning against you."

Tamuura scoffed.

"I can handle some little novice priestess', but you need to get away from battle for awhile, it's been two weeks since we came and you have barely rested."

Quin'Thalan sighed and nodded to her, he was an inch away from arguing more but he could Tamuura's own fatigue and worry beginning to get the best of her. Besides he couldn't argue with a night alone with his mate. He wanted to kiss her lightly as he left to go back to the fighting but refrained from it, saving his affection for that night.

It seemed he had barely blinked before he was shoved back into the fray, with draenei and blood elf warriors and paladins being supported by war mages, spell warriors, shamans and priests, and even the occasional warlock. It was easy to forget racial tensions when being mobbed by risen skeletons or nearly trampled under foot by Pit Lords, or being hacked at by a very rancorous Wrath Guard. Quin'Thalan led many a charge, slicing his way past little fel hounds and shattering clattering skeletons, beating his way to the real threats.

He delighted in how demons screamed in pain and rage when he hit them with his powerful spells of Light, and how their faces clouded with rage when he healed himself right as they were getting the upper hand. And he wasn't the only one driving the enemy mad. Not far above a few blue dragons and ten of dozens of dragonhawk riders assaulted them from the air, picking off the sorcerers that tried to pick them off and clearing masses of enemies from their path. Madrigosa did her best to distract Brutallus, taunting him and freezing him in blocks of ice.

Yet no matter how well they fought each day and night hardly any progress, every minute more demons flooded from the portals, for every one they closed down two more opened. The Shattered Sun Offensive was scrambling to get worthy adventurers together to assault the Sunwell complex but it was a slow process. Quin'Thalan had to truly push himself to make it after sundown, till his superiors finally called him back to let him rest. He walked the way he felt, drained, exhausted, starving and longing for a long rest. He dragged his feet towards Tamuura's little tent and slipped past the flaps, happy to see her waiting for him.

He collapsed by her and placed a still gauntlet covered hand on her thigh. She held his hand, and sat him up, helping him out of his stained armor and massaging his sore, knotted muscles. They shared a small meal of sweet breads and purified water but for Quin'Thalan anything was better than the tough rations he had a few mouthfuls of each day. He took her in his arms and lay down beside her, content to fall asleep next to his mate without having sex. That night he felt much better, the pulling, sinking feeling of his worsening addiction lessened a great deal and his battered body being to recover.

The next morning her awoke to find some of her hair laying over his face, and as he pushed the dark blue strands away he heard someone walking towards the tent. Before either one could do anything the flaps were ripped open, and there stood one of the female elf healers. She screeched in anger and then stomped away, screaming in Thalassian about him betraying them for a blue skinned mongrel. Quin'Thalan blood boiled and he reared up and ran from the tent half naked and caught the girl, whirling her around and screaming back at her.

Tamuura was fast up too and got outside to see the two of them fighting so badly she was afraid Quin'Thalan might hit the girl. She couldn't understand Thalassian but she could tell things were only getting worse with the fight waking up everyone for a mile radius. In no time blood elves and draenei both were milling around, shouting in various languages. Quin'Thalan abandoned his argument with the girl and tried to make his way to Tamuura but found it nearly impossible to push his way past the mob.

Finally a powerful voice yelled out for silence and the mob quieted. Exarch Larethor was the one who called for silence, and it was K'iru who spoke next from his perch on the harbor building.

_What has happened? What has caused such hate to stir up?_

The girl who found them, Laniel, stepped forward.

"This man has been fornicating with a draenei woman! So many women turn their eyes to him and he forsakes us for some blue…"

_Please don't child, not here in the face of our alliance. Quin'Thalan Sunfire, Tamuura, please come forward. _

The mob cleared a path for them and as they walked towards K'iru Quin'Thalan reached out and held her small shoulders, and kissed her hair. She placed a hand on his cheek and when they approached the steps of the harbor building they knelt down before the Naaru, still holding each other. K'iru said nothing for a long time and the whole of the Isle seemed silent waiting for his words. Finally the Naaru sounded a song none had heard before, a song that brought feelings of joy. The Naaru sang for the longest time, then finally his words entered their minds.

_My greatest blessings to you. You have perhaps the greatest allegiance of all, that of love. You have seen past barrier of faction loyalty and race, and I see in you a passion to help and protect not only each other, but those all around you. Rise up._

The pair stood, legs still unsteady.

_To all of you who see betrayal in this, open your eyes. Here is proof of how few differences you truly have if Sin'dorei and Draenei can find a mate in each other. _

All those gathered remained silent in the face of K'iru's verdict but many grumbled as they began to turn away. Quin'Thalan was sure he'd have a tough time commanded as much respect from his comrades on the battlefield and Tamuura was surely in for some rough treatment from the Blood Elven women but he felt relived that he no longer had to hide his love for her.

Tamuura felt a bit numb, her secret suddenly public knowledge. She felt Quin'Thalan's warm lips touch her temple and looked to him, smiling at her ever so softly. She lowered her head to his and kissed the bridge of his nose.

"I expected their reaction, but not K'iru's." he said.

Tamuura glanced away for a second, looking around at the other draenei. They all understood the meaning of K'iru's song and she spotted some of them enlightening blood elf companions.

"That song," she whispered, "it's been sung a few times before, for great heroes and priests on one day of their lives. It's the song Naaru sing for marriage, and in draenei culture it's as binding as any other ceremony."

Quin'Thalan gulped, K'iru had married them as they knelt before him. He never thought of a simple song as constituting a marriage but to the various draenei about them it seemed as concrete as a full ceremony was to him. He looked at Tamuura and saw a muddle of emotions reflected in her eyes, mostly joy and confusion.

"Well," he said, "Now what?"

"I…don't know."

He tried to give her some confidence by embracing her, and laying a small kiss on her left hand.

"You might not have this tradition, but many races of my planet give each other tokens to signify marriage, in the case of my people we give each other rings." He stroked her left ring finger with his thumb. "As soon I can I will get you one." He smiled to her, showing her exactly how he felt about this.

"We typically don't do the same," she said, her voice still quivering a little, "But I have an heirloom from my father, a pendant my mother gave to him. I think its only fitting to pass it to you."

Quin'Thalan lifted himself a little to reach her mouth and laid a tender kiss on her lips. Suddenly Exarch Larethor cleared his throat and the same moment was broken. The giant draenei had left K'iru's side and now engulfed both of them in his shadow, but despite his grand stature his expression was always one of calm and kindness.

"Warm blessings to you and your new family," he said with a surprisingly soft voice, "I wish to speak with you both. I have a new mission for you, but please feel free to compose yourselves first."

Quin'Thalan accompanied Tamuura back to her tent and quickly re-donned his armor and cleaned it as best he could. Tamuura changed into an extra set of cleaner robes and together they set off towards the harbor where the Exarch spent much of his time with K'iru. As they approached even the Naaru turned to see them, his song becoming much happier as they came up to him.

"Welcome, both of you." Said Larethor.

"What mission do you have for us?" Quin'Thalan was relieved to be reassigned after what happened but he was also worried about what fresh hell they were being thrown into now.

"There are great things in the works. Our efforts to recruit heroes from Draenor and Azeroth have paid off, and we now host perhaps the greatest fighting force yet seen by mortal eyes. Our plans are to organize a two pronged assault on the complex, one smaller group to put an end to Kael'thas and a far larger one to close the terrible door he is trying to open. You two will be part of that second group."

Tamuura's stomach did sickening flips as the Exarch spoke. Though they would be fighting alongside great warriors and spell weavers they were still being tossed in against the most powerful members of the legion and there was nothing to say that one of them might not walk out alive.

Exarch Larethor told them of each and every adventurer they had recruited, 28 in all, a paltry force perhaps but it was a group of 25 such men and women that banished the rouge Prince from Tempest Keep. Indeed many of those same heroes had returned to Azeroth to finish what they began. When he was done the Exarch instructed them to make for the armory and prepare themselves.

"I've told the blacksmiths and tailors there to make you the best armor and equipment they possibly can. You will need any edge you can get."

Quin'Thalan nodded sagely. He was used to this suit but it was in bad shape after the daily pummeling he'd been enduring. Tamuura could not argue either, she needed new robes that better supported her growing power. They bid the great paladin and the Naaru goodbye and made their way to the armory, still receiving baleful glares from some.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tamuura's new robes weren't at all what she was used too. Like her old ones they showed her belly but the neckline dipped far lower, giving more than a glimpse of the rise of her breasts. The majority of the robe was nether weave dyed sky blue and embroidered with spell fire thread. Her legs slipped out of slits in the front when she walked, and the hem and sleeves were woven so loosely that they were translucent. Yet she was thankful the spaulders and cowl were a little more substantial. The design of the embroidery was completely draenei but it was an elf who made it. She was older than Quin'Thalan but she seemed decades younger, smiling and laughing like a carefree child as she worked.

Quin'Thalan couldn't stop staring at Tamuura. The mage probably didn't realize it but that set of robes borrowed heavily from High Elven wedding dresses. He gave the seamstress a look when he first saw it, and she winked at him. Quin'Thalan's new armor though was quite similar to his old set, only instead of being saturated in reds and golds there were large patches of white between the crimson and gold that looked like bird's feather being spread over him. It was something inbetween High Elf and Blood Elf.

He twisted and flexed in it, getting used to the new weight. Really this set was lighter than the last and allowed him a far greater range of movement. He smiled as grew accustomed to it and picked up his old blade. It had been sharpened and polished and gleamed like a solid beam of sunlight.

They left the armory and headed straight down the old Dawning Lane, flanked by Shattered Sun fighters. Demons assaulted both sides of the Lane but were easily repeled by Shattered Sun archers. At the entrance to the Sunwell complex about a dozen adventurers of Horde and Alliance were gathered. Tamuura noticed a marked change in their demenors. There was no cocky banter between the factions, everyone was quietly milling about getting down roles and duties, everything was pure business.

She was relieved that Horde/Alliance rivalries were off their minds, if anything could make this assault fail it would be a fight between the members of the group. Though there were many adventurers outside she found out quickly that the majority were all ready just inside. She and Quin'Thalan walked through the giant gate, ironically guarded by a huge statue of Kael'thas, and found one of the formost Draenei healers tending to wounded. Tamuura walked over to him while Quin'Thalan made his way to the two commanders.

"Tamuura, I am glad to see you." He said.

"Anchorite Elbadon, we have not yet met."

"No," he knelt down to cast a spell on one blood elf's wounds, "But we know of each others deeds, and we will need each other's help soon."

"How so?"Tamuura was a little confused.

"You have come to fight the evil that has taken hold of this once holy place, I have come to heal those who fall to it. I need your help now to keep the enemy at bay, you may need mine soon should a battle prove too much." Elbadon wasn't meaning to be so grim but Tamuura felt her stomach sink at his words.

"Yes, I understand what you mean."

"I though, that you will not fall so easily, not with your new husband by your side."

Tamuura's heart fluttered when he said 'husband'. She was still wrapping her mind around it and she looked over to where Quin'Thalan was, talking with the commanders, getting as much information as he could.

"My husband…" she murmured.

Elbadon looked up from his work and smiled faintly as Tamuura gazed at her spouse. He dipped his head and whispered a prayer that the two of them make it through the coming battle alive. Tamuura stepped over to Quin'Thalan's side. He was speaking with Vindicator Moorba about the layout of the many gates. Captain Selana interjected occasionally, speaking of the various forces posted around the complex. As they spoke more and more adventurers flooded in till there at least 25 of them filling the plaza.

Three of them in particular seemed to be leading the rabble, a rather imposing Orc Warrior, an unusually cheerful and flirty blood elf Warlock, and a quiet blood elf Hunter. The warrior, who called himself Bloodyugerex, 'Bloody' for short, was organizing the majority of the force, spilting them into groups of 5 based on roles and assigning a leader to each one.

Tamuura apparched the warlock and introduced herself.

"Oh, Hi! Welcome, I'm Carismo." She extended a hand and Tamuura shook it.

"I'm afraid I've not yet heard of you," said Tamuura, "but I've heard whispers of you companion." She nodded towards Bloody.

"Yea, Bloody's awesome." Said Carismo with a grin. "There's a few more people I want you to meet."

She led Tamuura over the shy hunter;

"This is my friend Rusafa," the blood elf was running his hands through his pet wolf's fur, he looked up and nodded to Tamuura, "He's kinda new to adventurering but he's a good hunter."

Carismo bent down and pinched his side. Rusafa yelped and growled at her, his wolf growling with him. Carismo frowned and gestured towards Tamuura. Rusafa sighed, stood, and bowed gracefully.

"Pleased to meet you," he said, his fair face obscured behind his fiery red hair.

"Are you ever going to stop being so shy?" Carismo said with a small smile.

"It's my nature." Rusafa said it with an annoyed tone, like it was the thousandth time he'd said it to her.

"And that hunk there," Carismo pointed to a large Tauren Shaman, happily moving on the next thing with out another thought, "is Nogginbasher, or just Noggin."

"Her boyfriend." Said Rusafa.

"Anyway, Rusafa is going to be leading the main damage dealers, so you'll be following his lead most of the time."

"I thought you said he was new to this?" said Quin'Thalan, walking up behind them.

Carismo shrugged.

"I caught on quick." Rusafa said with the hint of a smile. Carismo pinched his check and he batted her away.

"Paladin Sunfire," said Rusafa, "You should stay by Bloody. He's our main meat shield and you fall into the category."

Quin'Thalan quirked an eyebrow at the hunter.

"To make things easier, we separate ourselves into three types, tanks, healers, and damage dealers. It's pretty self explanatory." Said Carismo.

"But before we start our attack, there's a few more people I want you to meet." Rusafa gestured to two Alliance members heading towards them.

"A few friends I met in Kalimdor. This is 'OldnSlow'," he pointed to a gray haired human rouge, "and his partner Domoarigato." The tall night elf hunter next to him nodded.

"OldnSlow…" Quin'Thalan said in a sarcastic tone.

"Just a nickname," said the human, "I was tired of being challenged to duels all the time, now no one challenges me."

Domoarigato snorted.

"You still get challenged, just less often."

"As long as I can get through Stormwind City without having to sneak through I'm happy."

"May we know your real name?" asked Tamuura.

"Eh, I'd rather not. There's a bit of a price on that name see, and you never know who anyone talks too, you understand?"

Tamuura nodded.

"Just call me Slow if things get hairy. Not Old." He pointed with the last two words.

"He hamstrings anyone who calls him that." Domoarigato said with an unnerving smile.

"Interesting friends you have, Rusafa." Said Quin'Thalan.

Rusafa shrugged and again smiled faintly.

"Comes with the territory." He said.

A great orc battle horn sounded and Everyone began gathering around Bloody. Carismo rushed back to his side with Noggin in tow. Tamuura hung near Rusafa and his pet with Quin'Thalan still by her side.

"Alright, time to confirm groups!" said Bloody. "All tanks with me, everyone sound of your name and class loud and clear, HEY! You back there, quit chatting and get your asses over here. You need to everyone's name so if things get bad and they will, you will know whose in trouble and who needs help. Ok, tanks, loud and clear, I'll start. Name is Bloody, warrior, next one!"

He pointed at Quin'Thalan.

"Quin'Thalan Sunfire, paladin!"

"Rakegan, Druid!"

As the members sounded off like soldiers doing drills Tamuura found herself surprised just how regimented this raid was. She had imagined most adventurers to be more like brash brawlers who simply charged into great battles. She felt a little embarrassed that she had thought of them as such as they neatly filled into their groups.

Quin'Thalan pecked her cheek before joining the other 'meat shields'. As she stared at him standing among the rest and listened to Bloody and Carismo layout the plan of attack she grew more and more worried about him. He was going to be one of the people making sure that the rest of the group was safe by taunting all their foes into attacking him. Tamuura drew her arms around herself and rubbed her shoulders.

Suddenly she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine," said Rusafa's soft voice, "its tanks that the healer's pay the most attention too, and Bloody recruited the best. He'll make it just fine."

"Have you ever had someone you love go into battle before your eyes?" she asked him.

"No, I'm afraid not. But I've seen enough raids to know that it's usually the tank who falls last. Honestly you should be more worried about yourself."

Tamuura snapped her head around to look at him.

"What does that mean?"

"The foes we face here are more powerful than any you've ever seen, and mages, cloth-wearers period, are the first to go unfortunately."

Tamuura shivered.

"Thank you for the kind words." She said, turning away from him.

Rusafa frowned.

"This is why I don't talk much." He said under his breath. He then knelt down and murmured something into his wolf's ear. The beast perked up at his words, licked his face, and then trotted up to Tamuura and rubbed against her leg, inadvertently almost knocking her over.

"I told Skoll to look after you." Said Rusafa, "he'll protect you well."

Tamuura forced a smile and patted the wolf's head. Slow got Rusafa in a head lock and tussled his hair.

"Sorry about him, he's very awkward, takes some getting used to."

Tamuura smiled a hint and nodded. Rusafa manage to pry his head free in time to sound off for Bloody. Soon everyone was assigned a 5 man group and they were allowed another two minutes to cast helpful spells and down any potions they had. Rusafa strung his bow and tested its strength, the taut string humming as he plucked it. Slow ran his knifes along a wet stone quickly and he held them ready, the razor edges glinting savagely. She heard a click as Domoarigato loaded and primed his gun, Carismo cast a dark spell that summoned a great Fel Guard to her command, Bloody and Noggin readied axes and maces, and just past them she could see Rakegan transform into a huge bear, with Quin'Thalan casting Light spells on him, then drawing his own double blade.

"Dear Light, protect him, protect us all." She whispered, then Bloody's horn sounded once again.

Tamuura saw quickly why raids were so tightly controlled. The organization proved extremely effective. Whole mobs of powerful fel elves and rouge sentries were downed quickly, and like Rusafa said, the healers did amazing work. Quin'Thalan ran at the forefront with Rakegan and Bloody near, and though he took immense amounts of damage and rage from their enemies he never faltered, any wounds she saw on him were closed almost instantly by the healer's spells.

They beat their way along the paths leading up from the Plaza, heading to an area called Apex point. For all the ease they had cutting through the groups of enemies progress was still rather slow. The occupiers of the Sunwell complex were intent not to give up the slightest inch of it until they breathed their last. As they approached the point Tamuura's keen eyes made out a great blue Wyrm lying under the canopy of the point. But she also made out a great dark spell surrounding it.

"Bloody!" she yelled, but the raid leader was too far ahead to hear her.

"Need some assistance?"

Tamuura jumped and looked around as she ran.

"Slow?"

"I'm right next to you, what is it?"

"Something is very wrong up at the point, there's a huge amount of dark energy around that dragon."

"We noticed."

Tamuura raised an eyebrow at the space his voice was coming from.

"We're adventurers, Tamuura, we make our living off this. And we wouldn't live very long if we couldn't see when something was that wrong."

She didn't have much time to muse on that because they ran into a patrol. After a few more small fights she was actually beginning to get bored with the rhythm, attack, kill, rinse, repeat.

"Save you energy," Rusafa said as he circled around the damage dealers, never taking his eyes off the demon he was aiming at. "Once we get to the dragon everything will get much harder."

Finally they reached the point, and Tamuura saw the great Wyrm lying in the pool of dark magic, looking tired and completely drained.

"Kalecgos," said one of the raid members, "That's Kalecgos."

"Be careful when approaching," said Bloody, "Give us a few seconds to get his attention before to the rest you start attacking."

Bloody, Rakegan, and Quin'Thalan inched towards the blue dragon, who reared his great head and fixed them with a burning blood red gaze, mists of super heated magic blowing from his nostrils.

"Kalecgos, we are champions of the Shattered Sun Offensive, sent by K'iru and A'dal. We have come to take back the Sunwell and help you rescue Anveena." Said Bloody, his shield held at the ready.

Kalecgos made no acknowledgement of Bloody's words, only kept breathing out that noxious smoke and lashing his crystalline, club-like tail.

"Kalecgos, we are your friends."

Still nothing.

"In the name of Malygos, it was you…"

"Malygos?" the wyrm hissed. Bloody and the other tanks paused. Kalecgos' features twisted, a fearsome snarl over taking them.

"No longer will I be a slave to the will of Malygos!" he climbed to his clawed feet and snorted out a cloud of hot magic smoke, an arcane fire twisting about his needle-like fangs.

"Challenge me and you will destroyed!"

He flapped his great wings and stomped his front claws on the ground, causing the stone beneath to crack with his weight. Despite his ferocity Tamuura saw a distinct stiffness in his movements, a glazed look in his eyes. Something else was warping his mind, and to her relief he was fighting it.

"Can we free him?" she was hoping Rusafa would hear but it was Slow who answered.

"No idea, we'll have to see."

She spotted a shadow moving through the group, Slow was getting into positioned.

"For your own sake Kalecgos," said Bloody, "we must."

He then charged the dragon, all the other tanks fast on his heels. Kalecgos released a huge blast of arcane energy, breathing it out over the entire raid.

"Get on his sides!" screamed Carismo, "Get on his sides! Avoid the tail and the head at all costs!"

Tamuura ran over to the dragon's right side, trying to follow Rusafa closer to him but someone yanked her back.

"Stay back here," it was Domoarigato, "It's safer back here." He then raised his gun and fired his first shot, his great insect rocketing through the air almost as fast as the bullet. Tamuura threw her most powerful spells at Kalecgos, thankful for the totems Noggin had placed nearby. Though she was spamming her spells her mana pool was barely dropping.

"I…need…"

Tamuura was startled, she thought a raider was asking for help.

"I…need…you help… cannot…resist him…much…longer."

The dragon in front of her was still fighting fiercely but she recognized the voice. The real Kalecgos was calling out to them.

"How can I help?" she asked.

The instant she said it she felt as if she being picked up out of her skin, and found herself standing in a spectral version of the Apex Point. She looked ahead and saw a man with bright blue hair and small pointed ears fighting desperately against a Nathrezim. The demon also spotted her, along with a few other adventurers who had come into this plane.

"O-ho? You think to stop me? Haven't you heard? I always win." He bared his teeth in a demonic grin.

"Think again demon." A blood elf priest stepped forward and cast several spells on the blue haired man, healing him and giving him more strength. Rakegan in his bear form appeared and roared as he charged the demon, the second he'd bashed into the monster's shins Tamuura and the rest attacked without mercy. Yet even with their combined strength the demon was dying too slowly.

"Kalec!" said the healer priest, "Summon more!"

"I will try!" he called back.

Tamuura saw Carismo and Slow appear, followed by her Quin'Thalan. A few more made into the spectral realm and pitched in to cut the dreadlord down. Tamuura felt her grip on this plane begin to weaken and she fought to remain. Just as she felt she was going to return to her body the demon suffered the killing blow, and fell to his knees, practically holding his won entrails in his hands.

He looked up at his slayers with disbelief.

"But…I'm…never…on the…losing…side."

As the dreadlord expired their connection to the spirit plane faded, and they came to back on the real Apex Point. Kalec stood before them in his full form, panting and bearing large wounds but very much himself again. With one great spell his close his wounds and turned back into a half elf. He approached Bloody and placed a hand on the Orc's shoulder.

"I am very much in your debt. But out fight is far from over, and should we be victorious, this entire world will owe you everything as well."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kalecgos rose into the sky, heading for the inner complex of the Sunwell to find Anveena. Quin'Thalan and the rest of their little army pushed on towards the Dead Scar. He wasn't tired in the least, and was actually getting a wee bit bored. Bloody, Rakegan and the other tanks and pets kept the enemies so busy he'd sustained maybe three good hits the entire time. It was nice to be able to simply let loose on an opponent while they beat their fists on someone else skull but he was losing on the adrenaline rush that really kept him going in a fight.

Ah well, sacrifices. They entered the tattered remains of the Den of Iniquity, a gaping hole in its walls giving them a clear view of the Dead Scar, and the Pit Lord Brutallus. The Legion commander stood facing out to the Dead Scar screaming at his lackeys to defend the complex as they steadily lost ground the Shattered Sun. The healers and casters quickly added yet more protective spells to their comrades. Quin'Thalan readied his blade, Rakegan next to him roared and scraped his claws against the broken marble floor.

Yet just as he and tanks leapt forward off the hanging floor a giant wall of freezing vapor covered them, throwing them back onto the floor. The vapor solidified into thick glacial ice and they could just see the distorted figure of Brutallus through it. He'd noticed the ice appear and was now screaming at something above his head. Quin'Thalan jumped up and tried to break the ice but a great booming voice sounded from above.

"Hold, friends! There is information to be had from this devil before he meets his fate!"

Madrigosa, the great blue dragon who'd been taunting the Pit Lord for weeks descended just enough to get him within her range. Her glimmering, sleek, huge body barely moved as her massive wings created a near gale of winds as she hovered. She unleashed a torrent of ice breath cold enough to freeze the very heart of Sargeras on the Pit Lord, coating him a shell of biting ice.

"Where is Anveena, demon? What has happened to Kalec?"

Brutallus didn't seem capable of coherent speech but his growl and the flare in the green flames on his back told them that he was no where near providing an answer for the she-dragon.

"Well? Time is not your luxury, maggot!"

Brutallus roared again and broke his shell of ice enough to speak and flail at Madrigosa but not enough to take a step closer to her.

"Puny lizard, death is your only answer!"

Madrigosa snorted and froze him a solid ice block, but they could still hear the Pit Lord growling within the ice. His back fire grew in intensity and he blasted the ice off him, and stomped towards the hovering dragon though she easily maneuvered away.

"Your magic is weak! You think you can make an icicle of me? Come down and I will add real fire to your life!"

True to his word Brutallus threw sulfurous fel fire at her, she simply moved out of its way and cast a giant arcane barrier around him. The Pit Lord stomped his four feet and banged on the barrier, screaming with impudent rage. This whole time the party sat helpless behind the dragon's frozen wall. Quin'Thalan, the tanks, and even Slow were banging on the ice wall trying desperately to get through.

"Dragon or no dragon she needs our help!" yelled Quin'Thalan.

"We know, what do you think we're trying to do?" yelled Domo, he'd been unleashing bullets as fast as he could, mages and warlocks were using the most powerful fire spells they had still the ice refused to lose so much as a drop of water. And all the while Brutallus and Madrigosa did battle in the Dead Scar, and the fight was shifting dangerous in favor of the Pit Lord.

"Speak, I grow weary of asking!"

"Scream all you want, you'll only get my axe in your face for my answer!"

Madrigosa imprisoned him on an arcane sphere yet again, but this time Brutallus shattered it much quicker. Even a Blue Dragon runs out of mana eventually and the effort of keeping her massive body aloft at such a low altitude was taking a heavy toll on her. It was getting harder and harder for her to dodge attacks and she was relying on a mix of quick moves and magic shields.

A Pit Lord is a warrior through and through and he could recognize her growing weakness without even having to think. And likewise, he saw her leaving a gap too large to be wasted. He threw his massive axe at her, it buried in her flesh just behind her left forleg and just below her wing. Madrigosa roared, tried to wrench the axe out and stay aloft but she was too low, and crashed into the ground. Her fall drove the axe deeper into her body, and a groan sounded from the wounded wyrm.

Brutallus kicked her over and pulled out his axe, a huge fountain of blood fell from the gaping wound. Madrigosa's life was seeping away with it; there was nothing anyone in the group could do anymore. They stopped beating on the ice and could only watch as she slipped away. She lifted her head just a bit and looked towards the sky.

"Malygos, my lord. I…did my best."

With one last exhale of icy wind she died, and Brutallus turned towards the party.

"That was fun, but I still await my true challenge."

He threw a ball of fel fire at the ice barrier and melted a great hole in it.

"Come, try your luck!"

Quin'Thalan snarled and leapt down to the Scar, followed closely by Bloody and Rakegan.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Quin, but next time wait for some of us, ok?" Bloody yelled as they charged.

Within seconds Brutallus was under the full power of the party, most of whom had also jumped down and were now crowded around his hulking body. He may have persevered against a Blue Dragon but 25 of some of the most experienced fighters Azeroth ever produced proved to be far too much, and now he was the one who was failing quickly.

Even so he was screaming with joy rather than rage. The flames on his back roared with him even as he was losing every drop of blood left in his body. When he finally fell he croaked out a few odd words.

"Well done… now this…gets…interesting."

"What did he mean?" Rakegan transformed back into a Tauren and jabbed a finger at the stinking corpse. "I do not like what he said, what did he mean?"

Tamuura looked around, and noticed where all that terrible fel blood was running to.

"Look!" she screamed, and everyone turned in time to see the blood reach Madrigosa's body. As if it had a mind of its own the blood leapt into the open wound and seeped into her flesh. Before their eyes her body rode to its clawed feet, her flesh vaporized and her bones became stained with demonic energy. The skeletal creature turned its burning fel fire eyes on them and screamed.

"Glory to Kil'Jaeden! Death to all who oppose!"

Rakegan turned himself back into a bear and with the other tanks charged her. She however did not stay grounded for them to fight, rather she took to the skies and breathed noxious gases onto them.

"Rake, go Tree of Life! Everyone who can heal, do it! Anyone with ranged attacks take her down, NOW!" Bloody screamed.

The group obeyed him near frightening speed, those who couldn't attack at long range or heal ran though the raid group keeping track of the dragon and herding people out of her worse attacks. Quin'Thalan stayed near Tamuura, bolstering her with every spell he knew while she directed every piece of magic she'd learned at the fel-dragon above.

Even so the healers were struggling to keep everyone alive, Quin'Thalan feverishly hoped that they'd manage to ground the risen dragon before they lost out. Tamuura was fighting with all she had but her mana reserve was getting depleted fast and so was his. He couldn't keep healing her much longer.

"Quin!" Carismo threw something right at his head and he only just caught it. It was a mana potion, he downed it quickly and cast another healing spell on Tamuura. He could see blood flowing down her arms even though the wounds had closed.

"Please let her make it." His whispered, though it perhaps wasn't needed. A few moments later the remnants of Madrigosa faltered and fell back to the earth. She gasped, growled and her bones turned to ash and coated the burned ground. The voice of Kalecgos could be heard as she fell.

"You did what had to be done, but she deserved a far better fate. Steel yourselves, this battle is still far from over."

Quin'Thalan put his hands on Tamuura's shoulders and channeled one last healing spell into her. Her body was well but her clothes were still stained with small splashes of blood. He took hold one of her wrists, trying to wipe the blood away but only managed to get on the rest of her arm and his hand.

"Here." Rusafa handed them a stray piece of netherweave. Tamuura took it and used it to wipe their hands clean again.

"I will clean it for you, when we leave."

Rusafa shook his head and reached for it.

"I can clean it myself. Blood is easy to wash out of this cloth." As he put it away Tamuura saw a great deal more cloth in his bag, along with lots of thread, dye, needles and a spindle.

"Unusual trade for a hunter." She said.

Rusafa only glanced at her as he closed his bag, and for moment she thought he wouldn't say anything, but he did.

"I like things that take finesse. Its…soothing to be able to sit down and just work with something soft and pliable. Something that can't possibly hurt you, only help."

Again that faint wisp of a smile appeared on his face, then faded away.

"I understand." She nodded to him.

Rusafa stepped away to bandage some wounds on himself and his wolf. The party took a good moment to rest and recuperate but they didn't get much chance. An elf, or something like an elf charged them. She was twice the height of Tamuura and her skin was charred, blackened, and cracks ran over it showing the horrible fel taint within. Her eyes were nothing more than solid red orbs and there was a pair of small black wings sprouting from her back.

This fel elf was killed quickly but more of them came running from beyond the fires and dead earth.

"They won't stop till we kill them all, I'm sorry but we have to get on the move again."

Quin'Thalan pecked Tamuura's neck then ran forward with Bloody. Her fingers brushed the spot where his lips had touched her as she ran with the rest. She was still scared for her husband but forced it from her mind once again. He needed her to be focused, not worrying.

Around the base of the building was a ramp leading to the next part of the complex. More and fel elves were waiting for them, all of them huge, horned, corrupted versions of high elves and blood elves. Tamuura wondered why every race that seemed to have any kind intimate contact with Draenor ended up with a horribly twisted reflection of themselves to deal with.

Very soon the reached the Second Gate, Agamath. As they approach a disgusting, sulfurous smell came to them. Tamuura snarled, and Slow noticed.

"What?" he whispered.

"Man-ari…" she hissed.

There a long pause.

"What?" he asked again.

"Eredar," she looked towards him, a little annoyed. "A powerful one, very powerful."

"Oh, that sounds bad. Be right back."

Slow tapped Bloody on the shoulder and asked to sneak in first to see what was there, and Bloody nodded him ahead. Slow cloaked himself and slowly made his way into the chamber, his footfalls no louder than a cat's on grass. He had to try very hard to keep from gagging on the smell, it was like being in a tiny cave coated in brimstone. He peeked over the edge of the ramp and saw two huge Eredar women, mirror images of each other, standing guard over the gate. They were extremely voluptuous and wore little more than thin strands of metal and very light, almost see through cloth. They turned to each other occasionally, speaking in the ancient Eredun tongue, their voices filled with sadistic malice.

Slow made his way back to the group and uncloaked himself, seeming to step out of a small shadow.

"It is Eredar, but there's two, I think they're sisters, twins."

Tamuura's chin hit her chest.

"I'd heard they might be here but I prayed it not be true."

"Who?" Quin'Thalan stepped up to her.

"Lady Sarcolash, and her sister the Grand Warlock Alythess. Entire worlds have fallen before them for millennia as for knowledge of dark magic, there are few but the Kil'Jaeden and Sargeras who might exceed them."

"Not good, not good at all."

Bloody shook his head, the whole raid had gone quiet. Then Carismo piped up.

"Wait, why to demons…have warlocks? That doesn't make sense. Warlocks summon and harness demons, and they are demons! Why…"

"A question for another time, Cari."

Noggin put a hand on her shoulder, then turned to Tamuura.

"Is there anything else you know of them? Anything that could give us an edge?"

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

"I noticed something odd about them." Said Slow, "They're twins, but their color is different. Ones a very dark blue and the other is red."

"A manifestation of their powers. One relies on fire magic, the other shadow." Said Tamuura.

"Who do you think would be easier to kill, knowing that?" asked Noggin.

Tamuura put her hands on her hips and thought for a long while. Finally she spoke again.

"The red one, the one who commands fire. But only marginally so."

"Alright then," said Bloody, "We'll spilt the tank group up, keep the dark one busy while everyone else takes down the red. We need a few healers to keep the second group going. Damage don't hold back, burn the red one down quick so we can give group 2 support as fast as possible. Ok, going willing to keep Miss Shadow occupied?"

The was a small pause then Quin'Thalan spoke up.

"I will."

"No!" Tamuura grabbed his arm.

"There is no surer way for you to die!"

"Tamuura, I will be fine, I've made it this far."

"Because you had other to draw attention away from you."

"Tamuura, calm down." Bloody spoke up. "If Quin'Thalan wants to its his choice. Besides…" he motioned for the Tauren druid in Tree form to come forward. "This guy is the best healer I know, if anyone can keep your husband safe and alive, its him. And he won't be the only tank, Rake will go with him."

Rakegan growled at Bloody.

"Dude, enough. You can't be in the spotlight all the frickin time."

The horned bear growled again and shook his head. Tamuura took a deep breath and calmed her nerves.

"I'm sorry."

"Its ok." Quin'Thalan pulled her head down to his. "We're almost through this." They stood there a moment then Carismo cleared her throat.

"This is sweet and all but time isn't something we have a whole lot of, we're not bronzes."

Quin'Thalan turned around the raid inched into the room, quietly breaking off and heading down the two ramps in the room. The sisters looked at each other, and smirked.

"Misery."

"Depravity."

"Confusion."

"Hatred."

"Mistrust."

"Chaos."

"These are the hallmarks…"

"These are the pillars."

"Crap." Quin'Thalan turned around to look at the Tree druid.

"You didn't really think we'd surprise them?"

"No, but I wish they didn't have to rub it in our faces."

"They're Eredar, its what they do." He smiled and peered across the room to Bloody, waiting for his signal. Bloody trust his hand towards the twins and everyone charged, their war cries downed out easily by the voices of the sisters, summoning wretched magic's in their native tongue.

Tamuura was right to say the Grand Warlock Alythess was a little easier to fight than her sister. Alythess was rather hot headed even for a demon and it was possible to distract her and make her keep changing her target. It took several excruciating minutes but Alythess soon fell, whispering to her twin in Eredun. The group that had been attacking her moved on to Sarcolash and it seemed this fight would be over very soon but a great cyclone of fire appeared around Sarcolash, and she ballooned in size and power.

"Alythess! Your fire burns within me!"

She unleashed an inferno on them and fought with twice the ferocity she processed before.

"What the hell happened?" Bloody screamed.

"Twins! She absorbed her twin's power!" someone screamed back.

Sarcolash was not so easily distracted as her sister, she locked on to a target and didn't stop pounding her attacks till it fell. And she was smart enough to target damage dealers. Rusafa was the first one she chose, and he quickly fell in a crumpled heap. Tamuura could hardly believe it happened to quick but just as Sarcolash chose her next victim Rusafa popped right back up. Tamuura did a double take and he flashed her a small smile and returned to attacking her. Sarcolash chose a young troll mage next, he was lucky enough to have a preist nearby, so no matter how much she tried to kill him he always remained just healthy enough to keep going.

She abandoned that target for a one that was a real threat. Tamuura saw Sarcolash's burning eyes turn to her, the tiny little draenei traitor that she would just love to smash beneath her hoof. Sarcolash slowly made her approach, casting shadow bolts at Tamuura which she returned with frost bolts. When they hit the Eredar and she laughed.

"You think your pathetic arcane babbling ca…" Sarcolash's face and body went limp and she tumbled to the floor.

"Whew, we got lucky. She forgot to defend herself and we got to take her down in time." Bloody shouldered his massive axe. Quin'Thalan carefully side stepped Alythess's corpse.

"Almost a waste…" he said, approaching Tamuura.

"What do you mean?"

He didn't answer, only cocked his head and looked back and forth between the dead twins and her legs.

"Do draenei women all have this liking for fishnet stockings?" he asked. "Honestly now that I'm used to your kind I can rightly say these two are…were quite entic…" Tamuura wacked him on the head. "ing."

He rubbed the top of head and put an arm around her. Rusafa kneeled down by Sarcolash's corpse.

"Is that?" he whispered, then began tugging something out if the waistband of her belt.

"Eww, what are you doing?" Carismo cringed.

"It is." He held up a very beautiful bow that seemed to made of gold and was enameled in deep green and rich reds, the very center of which was adorned by a Quel'Thalas crest.

"I thought it was lost after the war."

"We all did." Said a another blood elf.

"What is it?" ask Noggin.

"The Golden Bow of Quel'Thalas. It has served the greatest Farstriders in our history."

Rusafa plucked the string, it was still taut, the bow itself was unharmed and ready for action.

"Keep it Rusafa, it suits you." Said Bloody. The shy hunter looked at him and smiled wider than he had yet, but it still quickly faded.

"Ok, I know we're all a little drained but we're only about halfway right now, we still have a long way to go before we reach the Sunwell, and oh joy, look what's waiting for us outside."

Everyone turned around and saw a plethora of demons, from Pit Fiends to Wrath Guards to Fel Hounds to Eredar patrolling the grounds outside. Quin'Thalan pulled Tamuura a little closer and kissed her softly again.

"Once we finish here, I swear I'll never let us be dragged into anything like this again."

Tamuura would have liked to hold him, to just turn around and leave Quel'Danas behind and go straight back to Out Land with him in tow but all the others were already casting spells and revving up to push onwards. She let go and tried to squelch her worries again but it was getting harder and harder to do, and she had yet what less the Legion would put in their way.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Demons, despite their obvious dangers, often become quite boring to those who fight and kill them on a regular basis. The same arrogance and brashness displayed by one is alaways present in another. So felling the great horde of legion servants outside turned into another cycle of kill, rinse, repeat. Tamuura actually found it quite good for her frayed nerves to be able to get back into a precise rythem and forget her worries.

And watching the putrid followers of the Dark Titan fall like flies at one's feet always gives a boost in confidence. The party worked its way through the winding isles of the inner complex, finally closing in on the great structure that housed the Sunwell. The only way up was a ramp curling its way around the building, and this ramp was being patrolled by the largest and foulest hell hounds Tamuura had ever seen. Bad smell was another common trait for fel spawn but these things took the cake. They reeked like some mountain of dung and sulphur left for weeks in the hot sun, and she could swear she saw insects crawling over their bloated, greenish bodies.

Killing the monsters wasn't diffcult; it was getting past the carcasses once they were done without losing your meal. She managed but a few unlucky people didn't. Finally they reached the top of the tower and a familiar sound entered their minds. The gentle chiming of a Naaru's song drew them into the first room. The other's were practically entranced but Tamuura and Quin'Thalan recognized the difference in the tone, this song was not peaceful or joyous but sad, sad and drained.

Tamuura's eyes began to well up as she caught the first glimpse of M'uru. He was contained within the small room, his once glorious form now darkened, his crystals barely moved around his central energy, and rather than lighting the room he seemed to drain all light from it, as if trying desperately to keep himself alive. Quin'Thalan felt suddenly guilty to see what his order had done to this pure creature.

As the raid filtered into the room, M'uru's song became slower and slower, his crystals nearly came to a dead stop. The tone of his song changed, from one of pure sadness to soemthign that felt more 'accepting' for ack of a better word. Then the last few notes rang out and his 'body' took on a pose of someone bracing themselves for a final blow.

M'uru knew what had to be done, and so did they. But there was a brief pause, no one wanted to strike the first blow on a Naaru, darkened and drained as he was. Then without warning a single arrow sailed over their heads and landed in the center of M'uru's form. Inscint took over and the Naaru began to fight, forcing everyone else to do the same.

Though he had accepted that he must die M'uru did not seem willing to go without a fight. His spells were powerful and drained the life and soul from anyone who hung around their influence for too long. Creatures, void minions began to spawn from his depleted crystals as well. Rakegan kept them busy while Quin'Thalan and Bloody held M'uru's attention. Then suddenly the void minions vaporized, and M'uru shuddered.

His central energy flashed, then changed itself from a spark of light to a black hole. The remnants of the Naaru were sucked into it, and with a great blast a new entity was born. If there is light there must be dark, and if the Naaru are the embodiments of the light, then there must an embodiment of the void as well. What 'stood' before them was the essence of the void, a being of seething negetive energy, emotionless and longing only to make all that existed as empty as itself. Its eyes flashed like dying stars, and almost as a twisted joke, crystals like a Naaru's floated at its back.

This thing surveyed the room, casting its gaze over every member of the party, then narrowed its gleaming eyes.

"I…am…Entropius."

"You are dead." Slow spat, then tossed a dagger at the nucleolus in the void god's chest. Once again that one brave move pushed the rest of the raid back into the fight. Entropius's fighting style was almost pitifully similar to M'uru's. The fear they felt when he appeared quickly faded away.

The void god felt death creeping up on him as quickly as his own birth had come, but still something held him back. Was M'uru's acceptance still clinging to him? Entropius fell soon, his dark form being sucked back into the well of energy in his chest. What was left of either being formed into a great crystal, hanging in the center of the room.

"That was a little anti-climatic." Said Carismo.

"Just a little," Noggin walked towards the crystal, "What is that now?"

"The last spark of M'uru." Said Tamuura.

"Should we take it?" someone asked.

"No leave it, Velen will come here when we are done, it will best entrusted to his hands."

The party moved past it and began to head down the ramp on the other side of the room. Bloody waited at the door, then stopped Rusafa as he walked past.

"Why did you shoot M'uru before I or the other tanks could get his attention?"

Rusafa cast his eyes down for a moment, then lifted them to the great orc's.

"I've seen beasts act like that, when they know death is upon them. M'uru wanted us to strike, but none of you had the stomach. The quicker we put him out of his misery, the better. A good hunter never lets their victim suffer."

His words were chiding but his tone was gentle, Bloody stared at him a moment before letting the quiet hunter pass. Surprisingly, the ramp down to the Sunwell chamber was clear, completely unguarded. They soon saw why. Postioned around the great shining well were three great Eredar men, Kil'jeaden's own right hand men. Above them was a human girl, trapped in an arcane orb, her golden hair and simple dress floated about her as if she were immersed in water, and her bady was completely lax and her eyes were glazed over.

"That has to be Anveena." Said Quin'Thalan.

From the depths of the well a voice sounded, fill with malice and impatience.

"All my plans have been for this! Drain the girl, drain her until there is nothing but a vacant shell!"

"On the count of three," said Bloody, crouching down, ready to charge.

"One…"

Rusafa's bow creaked next to Tamuura's ear.

"Two…"

Carismo's Fel Guard growled and drool dripped from Skoll's fangs.

"Three!"

Quin'Thalan and Bloody lead the charge with Rakegan quick on their heels, Rusafa and Domo leapt over the last bits of the ramp, each of them firing at the closest Eredar as they fell. Carismo summoned a hail of molten rock, Tamuura produced her own personal blizzard to compliment it. The Eredar abandoned their work draining Anveena to fight the intruders but quickly fell.

The girl however, remained frozen in that orb even after her captors were dead. The ground began to shake and the Sunwell's calm waters agitated, rippled from the inside out, then parted. A giant, clawed, red hand rose slowly from the vortex, then slammed down onto the stone floor. The demon pried his massive horned head from the waters, then his crimson wings sprang from his back. He flapped them a few times, pulling his body further into Azeroth.

Kil'jaeden eyed the raid as only a demon lord can, his golden adornments gleaming so brightly they were almost molten, every bit of him exuded hatred, rancor, and devious malice.

"The expendable have perished," his lips curled into a snarl, "Now I shall succeed where Sargeras could not! I shall bleed this wretched world dry and at last secure my place as the true master of the Burning Legion!" he raised a clawed hand and his wings unfurled, his gaze almost setting the ground beneath them alight.

"The end has come! Let the unraveling of this world commence!"

Kil'jaeden's first blow was dodged but only just. Quin'Thalan found himself pinned against a wall, leagues away from his wife. His had forgotten all about their mission, his only thought was to get to her. Then just as the party began to scatter, a great blast of ice from above surprised Kil'jaeden, making him shield himself with his wings. The raid regrouped to see Kalecgos descend through the open ceiling. The blue dragon kept pelting the demon lord with ice blasts but the initial shock had worn off and Kil'jaeden was already lashing out at the dragon.

"You are not alone in this!" Kalecgos called, "The Blue Dragonflight will help you vanquish the deceiver!"

Kil'jaeden laughed at this.

"Should I be afraid of little blue worms and useless mortals? Do not harbor false hope! I will not be denied!"

"Oh will you shut up!" Carismo yelled.

With more blue drakes descending to join the fight and that one small act of courage and defiance the rest of the raid quickly rallied behind her, Quin'Thalan and the other meat shield threw themselves at Kil'jaeden, cursing at him, taunting him, opening him up to the fury of the others.

Kil'jaeden cast spells terrifying ferocity, even creating dark refelections of the raiders to attack them, Tamuura herself was confronted by a twisted twin of herself, with the help Domo and Slow she managed to destroy this illusion and return her focus to the demon lord. Sweat was running of her in rivulets, the heat from the Eredar's body was nearly intorable. She peered past the other as she cats her spells, searching for her husband. Quin'Thalan was fighting at the back of Kil'jaeden, she could see his own face drenched as hacked and slashed at the demon's flesh, and summoning spells of light.

Even as his attacks battered the party Kil'jaeden's own wounds were beinging to stack up. He was in the worst possible position for such a battle, halfway through a portal, completely unanchored to any world, and unable to enlist aid with all nearby troops dead.

More and more blue drakes flew about him, freezing and burning him all at once with their icy arcane breath, and swooping closer for a savage bite when their mana ran low. Kalecgos fought with the tanks, swiping at him with razor claws, pelting him with spells that worsened his wounds and channeling energy into orbs to empower all the other fighters.

Blood was pouring down his flesh and his grip ont eh portal was weakening. Kil'jaeden glanced up for just a moment but Kalecgos knew exactly what the demon lord had in mind. With a roar he lifted his hand, his taloned fingers encircling the prison orb, and he drew yet more power out of Anveena. Kalecgos screeched and unfurled his own azure wings, and hovered before the helpless girl.

"Anveena! Anveena! Hear me! You must awaken! The world needs you!"

For the first time since they'd seen her the girl lifted her head.

"I serve only the master now."

Her voice was empty, yet all could hear words even over the din of battle. The dragon moved as close as he dared, and if one had the time to look at his face they would see tears beginging to run down his scaly, reptilian face.

"You must let go! You must become what you were always meant to be, the time is now!"

"But…" the girl's brow furrowed, her voice began to loose its robotic tone, "I'm lost…I cannot find my way back."

"Anveena…" the dragon inched even closer, his falling tears freezeing in spite of the massive heat in the room, "I love you, do you hear me my sweet? I love you! Focus on my voice! Come back to us now!"

"Kalec? Kalec, is that you?" her eyes sparkled and focused, Kil'jaeden snarled as she finally broke through his spell. Anveena saw Kalecgos hovering mere feet away and smiled, reaching out to the barrier of the orb, her won eyes welling up.

"Oh Kalec…"

"Yes, Anveena, let fate embrace you now." Kalecgos said in soothing tones, dipping his head to her.

"The nightmare is over, goodbye, Kalec my love."

With that she brought her hands to her chest, a serene smile on her face. The power Kil'jaeden hand been drained from her rushed out of his body and back to her, and in a blinding light she disappeared. The whole island shook and the waters of the Sunwell reversed their flow.

"Agggh!" Kil'jaeden scrambled to grab the edges of the well but an undeniable force was sucking him back in.

"No… the Sunwell…has turned against me! What have you done? What have you done?" he screamed.

"Hurry, strike now while he is weakened! Vanquish the Deceiver!" Kalecgos roared, diving at the demon lord breathing another rush of icy magic.

Tamuura grinned fought with ferocity and excitement; that last adrenaline rush giving her the drive to make it to the end. Quin'Thalan was at the forefront again, this time hacking away at the demon's fingers, trying to get to loose his grip. Finally, one of his hands slipped and he fell partway into the portal. His still free arm failed wildly, clawing at anything trying to get a grip.

With last surge of power the well swallowed him up entirely, only his infernal pendant was left sitting in its center. Kalecgos landed and heaved a dragon-sized sigh, then transformed into a half-elf again. He knelt by the edge of the pool, azure tears falling from his cheeks.

"Farewell Anveena, my sweet love. Few will remember your name but on this day you changed the course of history. What was corrupt is pure again. Heroes…" he lifted his gaze to the adventurers around him, " please, do not let her sacrifice be in vain."

Kalecgos turned back into a dragon with that, and was just beginning to lift off with his kin when Tamuura heard a pained groan from the other side of the Sunwell. She jogged around it and saw someone lying in crumpled heap, soaked in blood. She threw herself down next to him and turned him over. Quin'Thalan had three huge gashes across his body, he'd been caught by Kil'jaeden's claws as he was banished, and he was loosing blood quickly.

Tamuura panicked, her whole body quaked and she pulled him as close to her as she could. She screamed for help and tried to cast the Gift of the Naaru on him to give a few more precious moments for the healers to get to him. The spell slowed his bleeding but the wounds would not close. The druid in tree form and a young elven priest were the first healers to get to her side.

"Please, help, please help please help." She stammered.

"Tamuura…I" the druid held out his hands, these wounds were far beyond his skill to heal, even with the help of all the other healers.

"Help him!" she screamed. She claws at he belt, yanking out a health potion and pouring it onto one of the gashes. Quin'Thalan grunted and his eyelids fluttered, the potion barely did more then cleanse a small area. The rest of the raid gathered around, they'd seen this many times before but it did not make any easier to watch.

"Quin'Thalan please wake up, please look at me." Tamuura's voice broke and tears were already wetting her face.

Quin'Thalan opened his eyes, barely, and of all things, smiled.

"Tamuura…" his voice was barely audible. He reached up and stroked her face, brushing a few hairs from her eyes.

"My Tamuura."

"Yes my darling I'm here," she clung to his hand and placed feverish kisses on it.

"Quin'Thalan listen to me, listen to me I need you to stay awake, you hear me? Stay awake, we're going to heal you."

The other drew a little closer around her, Quin'Thalan's blood was beginning to flow into the waters of the well.

"Quin'Thalan stay with me, I'm not letting you go, you understand?"

Tamuura held his head up; his limbs were becoming as limp as a ragdoll's and his face was already drained of color. Even Kalecgos and the dragons were gathering around now, their great heads already bowed.

"Stay with me love."

Tamuura pressed her forehead to his, and as she clung to him, all heard his last breath escape his lips. For a moment all was silent, then Tamuura gasped as if she had been holding her own breath. She lifted her head and looked at his eyes. The fel glow was gone from them, for the first time she saw the forget-me-not blue hue of his eyes. His lips were still forming a small smile.

"Quin'Thalan…" her voice was barely more than a squeak, she gingerly stroked his face with a finger.

"Quin'Thalan? Wake up, please?" Her body shook and she slowly bent over him, rocking him like a child. Bloody slowly stepped up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tamuura…"

"No!" she threw his hand off her, keeping a tight grip on Quin'Thalan, breathing so quickly she was almost growling.

"He doesn't go like this!" She screamed at the clouds above, then hung her head again, her wrenching sobs filling the entire complex.

Presently footsteps could be heard coming down the ramp. The others turned to see the Prophet Velen himself and Lady Liadrin flanked by Shattered Sun guards. Velen made his way to the sobbing Tamuura the others clearing a way for him, his ever calm aura soothing her a touch. She felt a warmth on her skin, and lifted her head to see her people's beloved leader standing before her.

Velen knelt down beside her and touched his hand to Quin'Thalan forehead. He then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You love this man with all your soul, don't you?" he said, his voice full of compassion and understanding.

Tamuura bit her lip and nodded. Velen smiled, and stood.

"Help her carry his body into the well." He said to the raid members. They were confused but did not question him. Rakegan turned back into a tauren and he the Tree of Life druid took Quin'Thalan lifeless body from her and gingerly carried him into the center of the well. Rakegan closed his eyes as they set him down, then the two of them moved Kil'jaeden's great pendant out of the way as Tamuura walked up to him, taking him back into her arms.

Behind her Velen stood before the well, Lady Liadrin stood next to him, and spoke.

"What do you intend to do? The well is still too corrupted to help my people."

"Not any more. It is not just Anveena's sacrifice that will cleanse this waters…"

He gestured above the well, there the crystal born from M'uru's death was slowly descending into the waters.

"M'uru knew what was to become of him, and gladly accepted his role, for he knew too that his death would be the redemption of an entire race. His spark is the spark of life, the spark of the Light. Watch now as all that was wrong is put right again."

The instant M'uru's spark met with the Sunwell the arcane waters gushed, light energy flowed in and out of them, and dark magic's were expelled. The Sunwell radiated the warmth of the Light, all in the complex and even the island could feel the rush of comfort and joy. The sensation brought Lady Liadrin to her knees, and the other elves in the raid followed suit.

"Tamuura." Said Velen. She turned to face him, her face still stained from crying.

"M'uru and Anveena's sacrifices were not in vain, thanks to you and him. And for that, he will not need to sacrifice himself as well."

Even as the Prophet spoke, Tamuura felt the healing Light magic flow into her husband. She looked back to him to see his great wounds closing, the fel taint in his body being washed away. Before her eyes his skin became whole again and his blood vanished from the floor. The Light magic grew brightest at his heart, and he suddenly gasped, his head lifted and he threw an arm around her.

Tamuura grinned and laughed with pure joy, pulling him as close as she possibly could. Quin'Thalan kissed her hard, so hard he might have bruised her but she couldn't have cared less. When they finally parted to look at each other she saw his eyes glowed brilliantly again, but now they were blue, the fel taint was gone.

Velen chuckled as he watched them; then beckoned them over to him.

"Come here, dear ones."

Tamuura slowly got him to his feet, and supported him as they walked out of the pool even though her own legs were shaky. As they got to the edge Noggin, Carismo and Slow helped them out of the well and got them to sit down.

"Do not think of thanking me." Said Velen, "It is I, and indeed all of Quel'Thalas that should thank you."

"This feeling is…indescribable." Liadrin said with awe, still kneeling by the well. Velen smiled further at her words.

"In time, the light and hope within will rebirth more than this mere fount of power. Mayhap they will rebirth an entire nation."

Velen then walked up to Quin'Thalan and Tamuura, still holding each other. He made a silent gesture of blessing, and with that took his leave. The raid members soon made their own way out of the Sunwell complex, carrying Quin'Thalan on a makeshift stretcher with Tamuura walking beside them holding his hand. To their relief the Shattered Sun had been fast on their heels, and an aid station was already set up where they fought both Brutallus and Madrigosa.

Elbadon was there, tending to the wounded as always. When he saw them coming he face lit up and he practically ran to Tamuura and the others, giving each and everyone of them a crushing hug.

"Light be praised!" He threw his arms around Tamuura last, making her laugh, then bent over Quin'Thalan.

"I would hug you too, my friend, but you don't seem to be in shape for that."

Quin'Thalan smirked.

"I'd take a kiss from you after what I've been through."

Elbadon laughed heartily, then began to bend over the paladin again, but found his hair caught in Tamuura's fist. He held up his hands and slowly backed away from her husband.

"No harm done." He said.

"Just heal him." She fixed him with a chiding look.

Elbadon examined him closely, then smiled at her.

"He needs no healing, just lots of rest and love. I'm sure you will have no problems providing."

Tamuura shook her head and bent down to kiss him again. The raid remained in Elbadon's care for a few hours before making their way to the Shattered Sun grounds. The Sunfury attacks had stopped completely and all where happy to see their triumphant return. K'iru sang an amazing song of victory as they arrived and a great feast was arranged to celebrate.

Tamuura tended to Quin'Thalan in one of the quieter corners, they watched as Bloody and Rakegan got slobbering drunk and sang crude orcish songs, while the equally smashed Oldn'Slow danced dwarven jigs to their crooning. Carismo and Noggin enjoyed themselves immensely, dancing up a storm to the lively tunes some of the draenei played throughout the night. Tamuura was surprised the elf could stand to kiss Noggin like that, she got half her face wet from his nose every time. Domoarigato actually managed to get the normally sober Rusafa to do some shots, and soon after he was yanked into the dancing by some very pretty elf and draenei women.

With the booze in his system some of his shyness was gone, and he managed to dance pretty well, and even get the girls to sit with him and his wolf Skoll. Tamuura and Quin'Thalan were happy staying in the quieter parts of the party, he was propped up against a wall nibbling on some of the rich foods she brought over from the main tables. They spoke little but held each other almost constantly, completely content. Finally Tamuura managed to get him to his feet, helping him back to their tent in the night. As they made their way they spotted a rather drunk Rusafa stumble out of the feast with a draenei girl under one arm and an elf on the other. He was laughing like a school boy and both the girls had huge grins.

"I just hope they don't rob him." Said Quin'Thalan

"I doubt it." Tamuura nodded towards the protective Skoll following on their heels. "He's a good burglar deterrent."

They both fell asleep almost the instant their heads hit the pallet; they only awoke when Carismo came by late the next day.

"We're all leaving today." She said from behind the tent flaps. "Bloody and Rake are taking some dragonhawks to Undercity, Noggin and me have arranged a portal to Stranglethorn, and Rusafa and his buddies are taking a boat back to Kalimdor. Most of the rest are already gone, but if you could we'd like to give you a proper goodbye."

"Alright," Tamuura rubbed her bleary eyes. "We'll be out in a few minutes."

With the aid of some crutches Quin'Thalan and she managed to get down to the harbor docks. The others were waiting for them there, nearly all of them showing tell tale signs of a hangover. Bloody's eyes were, well, bloody, but he still gave a warm orcish good bye to Quin'Thalan, placing his hand on his shoulder and saying,

"May your blades never dull." In his language.

Rakegan in turn gave them the blessings of the moon, ending with the comment

"She is far kinder to ones eyes, after all. This sun of yours refuses to help a throbbing head."

Carismo punched in the arm and gave Tamuura a hug.

"Good luck. Where do you plan to go?"

Tamuura looked to her husband, and placed a hand on his face.

"Think we've both had enough adventuring for a long while."

He nodded.

"I for one would like to go back to Draenor, it may be broken but its still my home."

"I have no quarrels with that." Said Quin'Thalan, "I've done my duty for Quel'Thalas, its time to build a new life now."

Rusafa nodded. Quin'Thalan raised an eyebrow at him and turned himself a little fix his blue eyes on him.

"Just what happened last night?" he smirked.

Rusafa let his hint of a smile appear, and gave a humble nod.

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Believe it or not its not the first time he's managed to get some beautiful women into bed with him. He's a shameless womanizer." Said Slow.

"Only when I want to be." Rusafa turned around and climbed the gangway onto the _Dawnchaser_, with a few goodbyes Domo and Slow followed him. Carismo and Noggin walked back towards the armory to use their portal, and Bloody and Rakegan mounted their dragonhawks and rode off.

Tamuuar got a now exhausted Quin'Thalan back to their tent and helped him down onto the pallet.

"So, when shall we make for Out Land again?" he said, his voice tired.

"Once you have some strength again." She lovingly brushed some golden hairs form his face. "A week at least. We'll see how quickly you recover."

"Oh, I'll recover quickly enough." A cheeky grin grew on his face. "I have lots of work to do, a family doesn't build itself."

Tamuura smiled and pinched one of his long ears, he yelped, then pulled her down over him, nuzzling her hair. Behind them the sun sank over Quel'Danas, turning the already crimson and gold island into a great jewel in the North Sea.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

Illis preferred traveling short distances in his ghost wolf form, but for this journey he needed a flying mount. His snow white gryphon glided through air of Nagrand, swooping past flying islands. Illis, as was his habit trusted his mount to avoid any obstacles and took in the sight of Nagrand. It like Zangamarsh and Terrokar forest were the only remnants of what Draenor was, and he had trained here many times with the shamans of Garadar. He brought his eyes to the sky again and saw his destination just ahead of him. He steered his gryphon to come to a soft landing on one of the largest islands, hovering high above the plains of Nagrand.

A giant tree held the earth of it together, and nestled in that tree was a small and cozy house that to untrained eyes was completely of elven influence. Illis dismounted and patted his gryphon. He was mobbed by several small children; elves, humans, orcs, draenei, and even a pair of skettis siblings.

"Uncle Illis! Where have you been Uncle Illis?" they asked. He knelt down and gathered as many of them into his arms as he could.

"A shaman has his duties children. Where is your father?"

They pointed to the far side of the small island. Illis made his way over there with a few of the rambunctious little ones clinging to his legs. There he saw Quin'Thalan rolling around in the grass, with a few more of the children climbing over him.

"I see your disciplining them as usual." He called.

Quin'Thalan lifted his head, then picked a little orc girl off his chest to sit up.

"What's a father to do?" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"How is Tamuura?"

"She's doing well, all things considered."

Both men slowly got the children to let go of them so they might regain some semblance of presentability.

"I was actually hoping I might persuade you to stay for a few weeks. It's close at hand and we'll need some extra hands while she's resting."

"I'd be happy too."

"Daddy, I can help mommy just fine." Said one of the older girls, a draenei.

"Me too." Whined an orc girl.

Quin'Thalan knelt down to their height.

"Leena, Draki, you are sweet girls and you do help a lot around here, but your brothers and sisters are hard for just daddy to watch, he's going to need an extra pair of eyes so all of you…" he fixed his azure eyes on some of the younger ones, "don't get in too much trouble."

"Best of luck with that."

Tamuura stepped out of the house, beautiful and serene, her hand resting on her pregnant belly. Illis smiled even wider and embraced his old friend.

"How are you feeling?"

"Very well," she said, "But tired, the baby is kicking quite a lot and I swear those hooves are already as hard as rocks." She chuckled and rubbed her belly.

"I'm sure it's not more than a week off now."

Illis gingerly placed a hand on her belly and closed his eyes; he felt the child's heartbeat, its tiny movements, its restlessness. Tamuura's body was already beginning to ready itself for birth.

"Less than that, a few days at most."

Tamuura took in a deep breath, her anxiety showing.

"Tamuura, you will be fine, Quin'Thalan and I will be by your side the entire time."

He took her hand, she smiled to him.

"It's my first birth, I can't help but be nervous."

"I'd be worried if you weren't." said Quin'Thalan, taking her other hand.

She bid them enter, and with the help of her oldest children served up a good meal of tabuk stew and hearty cheeses and bread. Illis helped Quin'Thalan with a few chores afterward, and helped him wear the children out with some games before they were herded off to bed. The couple had adopted orphans from all corners of Shattrath after they finished building their home. They'd seen more than their fair share of broken homes and wanted to offer the children a real home.

The adults spoke for a few hours after the young ones were asleep, despite already being parents they were giddy and nervous over the birth of their first natural child. Many old friends were expected in the next few days, including members of the Aldor and Scyrers, even Khadgar and members of the raid on the Sunwell. The news of Tamuura's pregnancy had traveled faster than a void walked through a rouge portal.

Illis, at the children's request, slept in their room, squeezed onto a pint sized bed in his ghost wolf form. In the wee hours of the morning he was awakened by Quin'Thalan. Apparently even he hadn't realized how close the birth was. The next day Illis spent by Tamuura's bedside with her husband, helping her though the long and arduous birth. The children were quite well behaved that day and hovered around their parents bedroom for most of it.

Some visitors arrived from Shattrath late in the day, and were more than happy to help feed the little horde, though almost no one slept that night. Almost the same time Quin'Thalan had woken him, Tamuura delivered a healthy baby girl.

She had the most delicate blue skin, a tiny tail, dainty hooves, but tall ears and no tendrils. When she stopped crying and opened her eyes Illis saw she was odd eyed, one white and the other blue. She was no larger than a loaf of bread in his hands, and he gingerly wrapped his in a soft blanket and handed her to her father. Quin'Thalan beamed from ear to ear the moment she was born and didn't stop when she was handed to him.

He held her close to his heart, its mighty beat soothing her. Illis tended to Tamuura, she was only just recovering from the pain of birth but already asking to see her daughter. Without hesitation Quin'Thalan knelt by her bedside and let her take their child into her arms. Tamuura looked at her with absolute awe.

"What are we going to call her?" said a tiny voice. Several of the children were awake and peering through the doorway. Their parents called them over and let them see their new sister.

"I think we should called her Ianna." Said Tamuura. Quin'Thalan nodded his approval. The other children gathered close, more and more of them coming in to see Ianna.

The little girl would receive many visits in the next days. Elders form Garadar came to see her, many of the Aldor and Scryers came to see the was probably the first half elf, half draenei baby. Ianna even attracted attention from the residents of Azeroth. An emissary from Silvermoon arrived, sent by Lady Liadrin along with an envoy from Velen. Khadgar looked on Ianna with fascination, sketching her while she slept asking Tamuura to let visit periodically to document her growth.

Illis true to his word stayed for a few weeks, helping Tamuura recover and taking care of some of the things around the house. Once she was back on her feet though he had to take his leave, he was needed in the mountains still, and Adrina was probably furious with him for dallying for so long. As he flew north on his gryphon, he looked back at that large, happy family.

They embodied all the hope, love, light, and life that needed to return to many a broken world. He hoped, no, he was sure there were hundreds, perhaps thousands more people like them, already working just as they had and he did, already beginning to close the wounds of worlds.


End file.
